Fanfiction Master of The Death Matches II
by The Extreme Brony
Summary: Sixteen fighters compete over two nights in sick wrestling matches to become Fanfiction Master of the Death Matches and get a new prize. Sequel to Fanfiction Master of the Death Matches. Rated M. Finals are up. Winner is revealed. COMPLETE. This tournament is a part of DMU's history.
1. Pre-Show Promos

**Fanfiction Master of the Death Matches II**

 **Summary: Sixteen of the sickest characters from all over the universe compete through two nights of destruction to win the trophy and a special new prize.**

 **I don't own WWE, Impact Wrestling, CZW, IWA Mid-South, IWA East Coast, IWA Deep South, BJW, XPW, JCW, Cartoon Network, Adult Swim, Hasbro, Toei animation, Mattel, Fox Network, or any company (wrestling or entertainment), they belong to their respective owners.**

 **Rated M for Bloody Wrestling Violence, Coarse Language, and some Sexual References**

 **Chapter 1: The Promos**

About a few weeks before the event, the sixteen unlucky competitors all shot promos for their takes on the tournament.

 **Newcomer Competitors:**

 **Rainbow Dash's promo:**

The high flying Canterlot High student was standing near the statue, preparing for the promo.

 **Rainbow Dash:** The Deathmatch revolution has come to Canterlot High, and I'm in it this year. My opponent is some NES punk who thinks he is the best in the world, but Pat, TLC is my speciality, I can fly high with the best and make no mistake about it, he is about to see who he is dealing with. Once that is done, I'm taking that trophy back to Canterlot High and the Canterlot Wondercolts!

 **Nami's Promo:**

The cat burglar of The Straw Hat Pirates was standing on a dock just looking at the ocean, she then turned around and looked at the camera.

 **Nami:** You see this, this might be an ocean today, but at FFMOTDM, this will become a sea of blood. Bud, you think you're the best from the Bundy family, well I'm the best female of The Straw Hat Pirates. I dealt with more dangerous enemies than you, and I can bleed as much any of the guys, I once stabbed my own arm just to get rid of a tattoo. Once this is over, I will take that trophy back to The Straw Hat Pirates and become the first female Fanfiction Master of the Death Matches.

 **Jack Brewer's Promo:**

The sensei was at The Bobby Wasabi Dojo practicing his karate moves when he stopped and looked at the camera.

 **Jack Brewer:** Fanfiction Master of the Death Matches, the place where people come to die. Last year, my asshole cousin, Kai, was in the tournament and he showed no respect to his opponents, no respect to Amethyst, Lumpy, or Sunset Shimmer, but I was happy to see AVGN destroy Kai in the finals and give him what he deserves. This year, I'm entering into this tournament, and I will bring honor, respect, and pure strategy. My opponent is an angry lunatic named Dan, I know you hate everything and by the end of our match, you will hate karate too. When I'm done, I will win the tournament and bring the trophy back to the Wasabi Dojo. Its like the Wasabi Code, "we swear by the light of the dragon's eye, to be loyal, honest, and never say die, WASABI!"

 **Hunter Huntsman's Promo:**

The son of The Huntsman was on the steps of Ever After High, ready to cut a promo.

 **Hunter Huntsman:** Fanfiction Master of the Death Matches, the only weekend of the year where the most violent people on the planet come to see who is the master. This is perfect for me, a tournament is perfect for a rebel like myself, these royals don't like to get bloody, but for me, this is a dream. T.K, hope you know what you are getting into, because this hunter will make you the hunted. I will win this tournament and show everyone that us rebels are just as important as the royals.

 **Cody Lambert's Promo:**

The dim-witted dude was in front of his van on the driveway of the Lambert-Foster home, as he was ready to cut a promo.

 **Cody Lambert:** This is the dude known as Cody Lambert, if you don't know who I am, well your about to. I'm excited to see that I'm part of FFMOTDM, a death match tournament known for its bloodshed. My opponent is the fiery dudette known as Sunset Shimmer in a match with numerous kinds of bats, Sunset I have seen what you did last year with Dawn and I'm going to do to you what you did to Dawn last year. I will win this tournament, even it means leaving blood all over the underground and destroying people at all costs.

 **Star Butterfly's Promo:**

The princess of Mewni was in her room in the Diaz home, just preparing for the tournament.

 **Star Butterfly:** I'm so excited, Fanfiction Master of the Death Matches and I'm in it. Truth is, I love to fight, no matter if it's Ludo, his army, or anyone that gets in my way. Dawn, you don't know who you are about to face, I mean you were in the first tournament, but I'm way more vicious than you. I will use every bundle of light tubes to bring you down and I'll win that trophy for Mewni and Marco Diaz.

 **Sailor Jupiter's Promo:**

The tough tomboy was sitting in the famous Korakuen Hall (home to Big Japan Pro Wrestling) on one of the seats looking over to the ring in front of her.

 **Sailor Jupiter:** Japan, home to some of the sickest wrestlers on the planet. Matsunaga, Nagasaki, Sasaki, Takeda, Shadow WX, Ito, Kasai, and everyone in between. Now, I got called to do Fanfiction Master of the Death Matches, the sickest tournament on the planet. My opponent is the youngest fighter ever, Pan. You think you can beat me, well your about to meet your worst nightmare. I'm the toughest Sailor Soldier on the planet, I can beat on anybody, no matter if you're a guy or a girl and leave them in a puddle of blood. Once I beat you, I'll defeat whoever is in front of me, and take that trophy back to Japan and win it for The Sailor Soldiers.

 **Bud Bundy's Promo:**

The youngest child of the Bundy Family, was in his room in his Grandmaster B persona, preparing for his promo.

 **Bud Bundy:** Yo, it's Grandmaster B, I'm so excited to hear that I'm part of the spectacle known as The Fanfiction Master of the Death Matches. My opponent is the sexy pirate known as Nami, she thinks she is hardcore, well you are wrong. I'm the most hardcore and the most sickest rapper in all of Chicago, and I will take that trophy back home to Chicago. Afterwards, I will probably take Nami back to my place and have some fun.

 **T.K Takaishi's Promo:**

The original member of the first Digi-Destined crew, was in a park ready to cut his promo, with his friend Kari, holding the camera.

 **T.K Takaishi:** You got it rolling Kari?

Kari then just nodded off camera.

 **T.K Takaishi:** Okay, Fanfiction Master of the Death Matches, the most violent tournament in the Fanfiction Wrestling scene and I'm one of the unlucky fighters in it. Hunter, you think I'm the hunted, well I can tell you that you are the hunted. I might not have Tai, Sora, Joe, Izzy, or Mimi with me, but I have my B.F.F Kari, my older brother Matt, along with Davis, Ken, Yolei, and Cody, I will send you Hunter Huntsman back to Ever After High with those rejects called rebels. After that, I will no longer be the Teen of Hope, I will be the Master of Hope.

 **Pan's Promo:**

The daughter of Gohan and Videl was in the backyard, taping light tubes together, so she can take them to the tournament.

 **Pan:** Fanfiction Master of the Death Matches, the most insane death match tournament ever created and it looks like this kid has entered. Everyone keeps saying "your too young to enter this thing" well, I'm proving them wrong. I'm not scared of Sailor Jupiter, she might have the height and strength advantage, but I have more heart than anyone in the line-up. First, I will pin you, then, I will go through anyone to become the youngest Fanfiction Master of the Death Matches ever, and you could believe that.

 **Dan's Promo:**

The angry malcontent was on the hood of his car, just being his angry self.

 **Dan:** FFMOTDM, an ultraviolent tournament known for its bloodshed and I somehow got into it. Truth be told, I'm looking forward to it, I can just use my anger and whatever is in the ring to beat people senseless. I hate everything, including karate, and Jack when you are in the ring with me, you step in with a beast. I will destroy you and everyone in between, afterwards, I will be the Fanfiction Master of the Death Matches.

 **Pat the NES Punk's Promo:**

The Internet star was in the studio where they film the episodes, ready to cut a promo.

 **Pat:** Alright, I'm here because I got drafted into the Fanfiction Master of the Death Matches tournament. I seen what AVGN did last year and I thought that I got a chance to win it, but I look who I'm facing, Rainbow Dash. She is highest flyer in all of Canterlot High, but I can easily fly high too. Once I defeat her and the other people in front me, I will be The NES Master of the Death Matches.

 **Sailor Moon's Promo:**

The leader of the famous Sailor Soldiers was standing outside near a sign that reads "Welcome to Los Angeles" ready for her promo.

 **Sailor Moon:** Los Angeles, home to actors, athletes, and in a short time, the site for Fanfiction Master of The Death Matches II. L.A has been a prominent part of hardcore wrestling, from Rob Black's infamous Xtreme Pro Wrestling to Underground Empire Wrestling, and now this underground style of wrestling is rising up from the ashes. James Rolfe, you think you're the best in the tournament, well then you haven't met me. I will personally tear you apart in our Fans Bring the Weapons Death Match and I will win the tournament and bring back the trophy to the Sailor Soldiers and all of the Japan.

 **Returning Competitors:**

 **Dawn's Promo:**

The Moonchild was sitting by a fire just preparing her thoughts on the tournament.

 **Dawn:** Fanfiction Master of the Death Matches is back, bigger and more bloodier than ever. Last year, I nearly bled out in the middle of the ring, just to win that trophy. Now, I'm back and more prepared than ever, I spent some time training with Ian Rotten and Corporal Robinson on how to survive these dangerous matches. Star Butterfly, you think you have seen danger, you haven't seen anything until you been in the ring with me, I will make sure you wouldn't leave the ring on your feet. After that, I will become the first female Fanfiction Master of the Death Matches.

 **Sunset Shimmer's Promo:**

The fiery female of Canterlot High was outside of the famous American Legion Post 335 in Charlestown, Indiana, home to the 2015 King of the Death Matches.

 **Sunset Shimmer:** They say it couldn't be done, they say it wouldn't be a success, but they were wrong. Fanfiction Master of the Death Matches is back and I'm back in this insane tournament. Cody Lambert thinks he can beat me, well he is wrong, I just spent my time here watching the King of the Death Matches, knowing what might happen at FFMOTDM this year. I also spent some time training with Josh Crane on some new moves that I will show at FFMOTDM II, when it is all over, Canterlot High will be home to the Fanfiction Master of the Death Matches.

 **The Angry Video Game Nerd's Promo:**

The reigning Fanfiction Master of the Death Matches was at the location where they film the episodes, ready to cut a promo.

 **AVGN:** You all know who I am, I'm the guy who takes you to the past, to play the shitty games that sucked ass. I'm fucking excited to be back for FFMOTDM II, then I see the fucked up line-up for the tournament. We have sissy magical girls (Sailor Jupiter and Star Butterfly), a runt (Pan), a pervert (Bud Bundy), a fucking punk nature lover (Hunter Huntsman), a dude that is literally brain dead (Cody Lambert), a pirate with big bazookas (Nami), a dude with fucked up anger problems (Dan), a guy who was a part of some pathetic crew of kids (T.K Takaishi), a girl who looks like her head is on fire (Sunset Shimmer), the cousin of of last year's finalist (Jack Brewer), the shitty wannabe version of myself (Pat the NES Punk), the girl who nearly fucking bled out last year (Dawn), this girl with light blue skin (Rainbow Dash), and the fucking leader of the prissy Sailor Soldiers (Sailor Moon). Sailor Moon, I hope that you bring the rest of your army with you, because I'm going to destroy you like a very bad version of E.T: The Video Game. Once I defeat you and the rest of the competitors, I will become the only repeat Fanfiction Master of the Fucking Death Matches in the tournament's history.

 **Well, that takes care of the promos. Hopefully, everyone made it to "The Boneyard" for this extreme tournament. Don't worry, there is more ultraviolence in the coming chapters.**

 **Night One Match Card:**

1\. **Barb Wire Boards Death Match:** Nami vs. Bud Bundy

2\. **Glass N' Smash Death Match:** T.K Takaishi vs. Hunter Huntsman

3\. **Home Run Derby Death Match:** Sunset Shimmer vs. Cody Lambert

4\. **Tai Pei, Loose Light Tubes, and Pits of Hell Death Match:** Pan vs. Sailor Jupiter

5\. **Bundles of Joy Death Match:** Star Butterfly vs. Dawn

6\. **Ultraviolent Rock N' Roll Death Match:** Dan vs. Jack Brewer

7\. **Ultraviolent TLC Death Match:** Pat the NES Punk vs. Rainbow Dash

8\. **Fans Bring The Weapons Death Match:** The Angry Video Game Nerd vs. Sailor Moon

 **Well, I'm excited to see what kind of insanity this bigger and ultimately bloody tournament has. But, you'll have to wait and see.**

 **If you have any weapon ideas for our Fans Bring The Weapons Death Matches, send me a P.M of your weapons, be as creative as you want to be and hopefully, one of your weapons could be used in this fic.**

 **Next chapter will have a special announcement from a surprise guest, stay tuned to find out who it is.**

 **Well FanFic wrestling fans, in two weeks, the Fanfiction Master of the Death Matches officially begins, so you have to wait and see what kind of craziness will happen. Until then, keep calm and Death Match on.**


	2. A Very Special Opening

**Fanfiction Master of the Death Matches II**

 **Summary: Sixteen of the sickest characters from all over the universe compete through two nights of destruction to win the trophy and a special new prize.**

 **I don't own WWE, Impact Wrestling, CZW, IWA Mid-South, IWA East Coast, IWA Deep South, BJW, XPW, JCW, Cartoon Network, Adult Swim, Hasbro, Toei animation, Mattel, Fox Network, or any other company (wrestling or entertainment), they belong to their respective owners.**

 **Rated M for Bloody Wrestling Violence, Coarse Language, and some Sexual References.**

 **Chapter 2: A Very Special Opening**

The camera gets a shot of the ring with something being covered in a blanket or a sheet in the middle of the ring. The ring had a white ring mat, a black ring apron, along with a black ring rope set, around ringside were steel guardrails to keep fans away from the ring, not to mention small bleachers for fans to see. The 600 plus rapid fans were excited for this event, being held at "The Boneyard" (which was an abandoned K-Mart building in Los Angeles, California, since they got major heat from their first tournament and had to go underground). The fans even brought signs ranging from "Sailor Moon is a Death Match Goddess", "T.K, The Teen of Death", "Straw Hat Pirates are Hardcore", and "Deathmatch Will Never Die".

 **("Peace Sells" by Megadeth plays)**

As the music was playing, out through the entrance stage (it was pretty much two curtains and a few TV screens) came the competitor from the first FFMOTDM, Frank West from the Dead Rising series, he came walking down the entrance way and he entered the ring.

The music lowered and the fans were chanting "Frank" over and over again as Frank had a microphone in his hand, as he was ready to speak.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to the second annual Fanfiction Master of the Death Matches," Frank said as the fans went crazy because they were excited to see this tournament.

"Tonight and tomorrow, you will see sixteen of the most sadistic people compete in brutal death matches to become the Fanfiction Master of the Death Matches," Frank said as the fans cheered louder and then it soon lowered for Frank to speak.

"As you can see, we aren't in an arena, well that's because we got banned from the arena we performed in and now we have been forced to go underground and perform here tonight," Frank said.

"But enough of that, tonight we have something to present to our winner tomorrow night," Frank said as he approached this thing covered in a sheet.

"For you see, the winner of the tournament will receive this," Frank said and then he grabbed the sheet, lifted up the sheet to reveal a title belt, this was The Deathmatch Underground World Championship (which looked like the old WWE Championship that was used during mid 1998 to early 2002).

"This is The Deathmatch Underground World Championship, this title will be defended at the newest wrestling federation known as The Deathmatch Underground, and this title will defended exclusively in death matches," Frank said as the fans went ballistic for the new company and the new title, but they quiet down for Frank to continue.

"Now everyone, are you guys ready for some violence," Frank said to the crowd as the crowd gave out a decent ovation for the question.

"I can't hear you, I said are you ready for some ultra-fucking-violence," Frank said to the crowd as the fans gave out a huge pop for the question, knowing they were ready for some ultraviolent wrestling.

"Get the fucking referee out and get the ring announcer out here as well," Frank said as the ring announcer and the referee came out from the back and to the ringside area.

"Alright Death Match fans, let's get this motherfucking tournament started," Frank said as the fans cheered because the tournament was about to start. Frank then exits the ring and heads into the back room as the referee enter the ring and the ring announcer was in the ring announcer's area as the tournament was about to start.

 **Let me tell you that the ring announcer for this tournament and for The Deathmatch Underground is Total Drama's host, Chris McLean.**

 **Send me a P.M on any weapons you want to see in our Fans Bring the Weapons Matches.**

 **I can't believe that the winner will also receive the brand new Deathmatch Underground World Championship. Stay tuned, coming up next is our first match of the tourney, the Barb Wire Boards Death Match between Nami and Bud Bundy, I can't wait.**

 **Until then, let the chaos begin.**


	3. Pirate and A Pervert

**Fanfiction Master of the Death Matches II**

 **Summary: Sixteen of the sickest characters from all over the universe compete through two nights of destruction to win the trophy and a special new prize.**

 **I don't own WWE, Impact Wrestling, CZW, IWA Mid-South, IWA East Coast, IWA Deep South, BJW, XPW, JCW, Cartoon Network, Adult Swim, Hasbro, Toei animation, Mattel, Fox Network, or any other company (wrestling or entertainment), they belong to their respective owners.**

 **Rated M for Bloody Wrestling Violence, Coarse Language, and some Sexual References.**

 **Chapter 3: Pirate and a Pervert**

The camera then gets a shot of an elevated platform, it had a table on it and two guys sitting at the table. One guy was slim and had black hair as well, he was former XPW announcer, Kris Kloss, the other guy with him had on his trademark ball cap and glasses, he is CZW commentator, Jake Black.

"Hello everyone, welcome to the second annual Fanfiction Master of the Death Matches, live from The Boneyard, I'm Kris Kloss and with me is Jake Black," Kris Kloss said.

"This might not be CZW, but this will definitely be at the levels of Tournament of Death," Jake Black said.

"Tonight, sixteen of the sickest people ever will fight it out in gruesome matches to become the D.U World Champion," Kris Kloss said.

"Yeah, not only we got the return of AVGN, Dawn, and Sunset Shimmer. But, we got newcomers like T.K Takaishi, Sailor Moon, Jack Brewer, Hunter Huntsman, and Rainbow Dash competing as well," Jake Black said.

"Well, let's get to the ring for the first match of the tournament," Kris Kloss said.

The ring was set up with four barb wire boards (with one board in each corner) and the ref was standing between the bottom left and right corners.

 **("When I'm Up (I Can't Get Down)" by Great Big Sea plays)**

Out of the curtains came out a women with long orange hair, she had on a black GCW t-shirt (GCW stands for Game Changer Wrestling), light blue lowrider jeans, along with light brown wrestling boots, and she was holding an eight foot light tube in her hand (like it was a bo staff), not to mention she got a good response from the crowd (mostly from the guys). Nami then took a run and enters the ring, she puts the tube to the side as she stood near the bottom left corner as her music lowered down.

 **("Straight Outta Compton" by N.W.A plays)**

Out of the curtains came out a brown hair teen boy with a gangster attitude. Bud had a backwards L.A Raiders cap, a L.A Raiders jacket and underneath was a dark blue t-shirt, not to mention he had on black jeans, and L.A Raiders running shoes. He got a modest ovation from the crowd (mostly because they were huge fans of his Grandmaster B persona) and he walked around the ring, pumping the crowd up. He soon entered the ring and stand near the top right corner as his music lowered.

"This is a first round match for Fanfiction Master of the Death Matches 2," Chris said and then continued, "it is a Barb Wire Boards Death Match."

The fans gave out a mild ovation for it, but quiet down a little after that.

"Introducing first, from The Thousand Sunny Pirate Ship, representing The Straw Hat Pirates, Nami," Chris said as fans gave out a good ovation for Nami, but lowered down after about five seconds.

"And her opponent, from Chicago, Illinois, by way of Compton, California, Bud Bundy," Chris said.

Bud then raised his fists in the air as fans gave him a mild ovation, but it quiet down soon after. Then, Bud took off his cap and jacket, and set it to the side. Then, Nami took off her GCW t-shirt to reveal a black bikini top with skulls on it and toss the shirt to the side, the male fans were giving her cat calls and wolf howls for her sex appeal. Then, the ref signals the bell to be ring and the match begins.

"Here we go with our opening match of the first round of FFMOTDM 2, barb wire boards death match," Kris Kloss said.

"It is Nami and Bud Bundy facing off," Jake Black said.

Then, the two stood face to face in the center of the ring, waiting for one of them to strike.

"Oh man, it is so intense, who will throw the first punch," Kris Kloss said.

"Hey babe, want to ditch this match and have our way backstage," Bud asked Nami, but Nami had an idea up her sleeve.

"I have a better idea," Nami said to Bud and she puts his face right into her big, bouncy breasts. The male fans were going insane for what Nami is doing, while Bud was trying not to pass out from that move.

"Oh my god," Kris Kloss said.

"I bet Bud is loving this," Jake Black said.

Then after a few more seconds, Nami lets go of Bud and he fell to the mat, trying to catch his breath and oddly enough, he had a smile on his face because of what had happened.

"Look at Bud, he must love having Nami's breasts right on his face," Kris Kloss said.

Then, Bud got up and started to punch Nami in the face multiple times.

"Now Bud is starting to punch Nami in the face," Jake Black said.

The punches forced Nami up against the ropes, then Bud whips Nami off the ropes and when she bounces off the ropes, Bud try to go for a clothesline, but Nami dodges it.

"Nami ducking the clothesline," Kris Kloss said.

And when she bounced off again, she gets a elbow right into her face, which knocked her down.

"Down goes Nami with that elbow from Bud," Jake Black said.

Bud picks up Nami by the hair and leads her to a barb wire board in the bottom right corner.

"Bud is thinking of putting Nami into that board," Kris Kloss said.

Bud try to put her face in the board, but she held onto the ropes for safety.

"Nami is lucky the ropes were there for her to hold on to," Jake Black said.

She then elbows Bud in the gut and tries to put him into the board, but he held onto the ropes for safety as well.

"Nami is trying to put Bud into that board, but is not working," Kris Kloss said.

Then, Bud elbows Nami in the gut and hits her with a Russian leg sweep, keeping her down for a moment.

"What a leg sweep by Bud and Nami is down," Jake Black said.

Then, Bud exits the ring, jumps the guardrail, and heads to weapons alley (that's the spot where they keep all the weapons for the tournament), he then grabs a barb wire chair and jumps over the guardrail and back into the ring.

"Bud has got that barb wire covered chair from the alley and plans on using it on Nami," Kris Kloss said.

Bud sees Nami getting up and tries to hit her in the head with the chair, but Nami sees it coming and ducks the shot.

"Nami ducks the chair," Jake Black said.

Then, Nami turns around and kicks Bud in the gut. She then grabs the chair out of Bud's hands and nails him in the back with it, the fans just cringed at that shot which forced Bud onto one knee.

"Oh god, that shot was sick," Kris Kloss said.

"Bud could feel the pain from that barb wire," Jake Black said.

Nami then drops the chair and picks Bud up back on his feet. She then looks over to the barb wire board near the bottom left corner.

"Oh man, Nami is going to send Bud straight into that board," Kris Kloss said.

Nami whips Bud into the corner, but Bud counters and whips Nami towards the board. But she stops before hitting the board.

"That was close, Nami nearly got sent into that board," Jake Black said.

But when she turned around, Bud hits her with a dropkick and Nami gets sent into the barb wire board, breaking it in half. The fans gave out "oh" as Nami was screaming in pain, mostly because the barbs were stuck in her back.

"HOLY SHIT," Kris Kloss screamed in horror.

"The barb wire is stuck in Nami's back," Jake Black said.

The ref grabs his wire cutter and cuts the wire off of Nami's back. Nami's back had started to bleed a little bit because of the wire.

"Look at Nami's back, that barb wire just tear it apart," Kris Kloss said.

Then, Bud picks up a strand of barb wire and starts grinding it into Nami's arm, right on her tattoo.

"Dear god, Bud is just tearing Nami's arm apart," Jake Black said.

After a few seconds, Bud lets go of the wire and Nami's arm starts to bleed.

"Nami's arm is now starting to bleed from the wire," Kris Kloss said.

Nami exits the ring, and leans up against the apron (between the top left and right corners) to catch her breath.

"Nami is trying to catch her breath from that brutality," Jake Black said.

Then, Bud grabs the eight foot long light tube and places it on the guardrail and apron between the top left and right corners.

"Bud might have bad intentions with that light tube," Kris Kloss said.

Bud then exits the ring and locks Nami's arm around his neck, looking for a suplex onto that tube.

"Bud is looking to suplex Nami onto that tube," Jake Black said.

Bud tried for a suplex, but Nami stood her ground and didn't budge. Nami then hits him in the stomach and turns him around for her own suplex.

"Nami reversed it and she might put him into that tube," Kris Kloss said.

Nami hits the suplex and Bud is sent into that tube, breaking it apart. The fans gave out an "oh" reaction for that move.

"Oh my god, Bud just got suplex into that light tube," Jake Black said.

Nami then picks Bud up and whips him right into the guardrail.

"Bud just got sent into the guardrail," Kris Kloss said.

Nami then started to back up a bit until she was on the other side of the ring.

"Oh man, what's Nami thinking," Jake Black asked.

Nami then took a good sprint and nails a big boot right into the face of Bud.

"There's your answer, Nami with a big boot onto the face of Bud Bundy," Kris Kloss said.

Then, Nami grabs the barb wire covered chair form the ring and was ready for Bud to get up.

"Oh man, if I was Bud, I would just stay down," Jake Black said.

Nami swings the chair at Bud, but he ducks and Nami hits the guardrail.

"Nami misses with the chair," Kris Kloss said.

Then, Nami tosses the chair to Bud and nails him with a Van Daminator straight to the face, knocking him down to the floor. The fans gave out "holy shit" chants for that move.

"What a Van Daminator by Nami," Jake Black said.

Nami then grabs Bud by the head (who was now leaking blood out of his head) and throws him back into the ring and she enter soon after that.

"Look at Bud, he is just pouring blood," Kris Kloss said.

Nami then picked him up and looked at him with intent.

"Oh god, what is Nami going to do with Bud," Jake Black said.

Nami tried to go for a Diamond Cutter, but Bud pushed her out of it and she ran right into the barb wire board (chest first) on the top right corner, but it didn't break. The fans gave out a "oh" for what happened.

"Nami tried for a Diamond Cutter, but it didn't work," Kris Kloss said.

But what Nami didn't see was Bud running towards her and nails her with a Stinger Splash onto the corner, forcing the barbs deeper into her skin. The fans broke out with "that was awesome" chants.

"Oh shit, what a splash by Bud Bundy," Jake Black said.

Bud back away a bit and Nami removed the barbs out of her skin. But then, Bud came back and grabs a strand from the broken board and grinds it into Nami's face.

"Oh good god, Bud is grinding the barb wire into Nami's face," Kris Kloss said.

After about ten more seconds, Bud lets go of the wire and Nami drops on one knee. Afterwards, Bud grabs the board from the top right corner and brings it to the ringside floor.

"I think Bud should focus on Nami rather than the board," Jake Black said.

Then, Bud moves the guardrail closer to the ring and places the board on the apron and the guardrail between the top and bottom right corners.

"Oh no, I'm afraid of what happens to Nami if she lands onto that board," Kris Kloss said.

Meanwhile, Nami slowly got up with blood trickling down her head.

"Now Nami is starting to bleed from the head," Jake Black said.

Bud re-enters the ring and tosses Nami out of the ring, and onto the ringside floor.

"Nami just got tossed onto the floor and the floor has no protection whatsoever," Kris Kloss said.

Bud exits the ring and picks up Nami. He then lifts her up for a powerbomb onto the board, but he had other plans.

"Bud is setting Nami up for a powerbomb," Jake Black said.

Then, Bud slams her back first into the steel post on the top right corner of the ring.

"What a slam by Bud and he still has Nami in place for the powerbomb," Kris Kloss said.

He then walks over to the board and powerbomb Nami right into the board, breaking it in half. The fans just popped for that move.

"Oh my god, Bud just powerbomb Nami into the board," Jake Black said in horror.

Then, Bud goes for the pin.

1..2.., and kick out by Nami as fans break out with "that was awesome" chants.

"Kick out by Nami and Bud needs to take it up a notch to keep her down," Kris Kloss said.

Bud then run to the other side of the ring and grabs the board from the top left corner. He moves the guardrail towards the ring and places the board on the apron and guardrail between the top and bottom left corners of the ring.

"I think Bud might repeat what he did to Nami a minute ago," Jake Black said.

Nami slowly got up and got into the ring, her back is bleeding a bit more because of that powerbomb she took.

"Look at Nami's back, it is now cut up because of that barb wire," Kris Kloss said.

Bud re-enters the ring as well, then he grabs Nami by the hair and drags her towards the board that he set up.

"I don't like what Bud has on his mind," Jake Black said.

Bud then stands on the apron, and hooks her arm around his neck and tries for a suplex, but he barely got her feet off the ground.

"Bud can't get Nami off of the ground," Kris Kloss said.

Then, Bud let her go and nails her with a fore arm onto her face.

"Fore arm by Bud," Jake Black said.

Bud then jumps on the top rope, but then Nami came out of nowhere and nails Bud with a kick right to the side of his head.

"What a kick," Kris Kloss said.

That kick made Bud stumble off the ropes and he fell right through the barb wire board he set up, the fans just popped for that bump and they chanted "holy shit" over again.

"Bud just got sent through that barb wire board," Jake Black said.

Nami then exit the ring and goes for the pin on Bud.

1..2.., and kick out by Bud and Nami was shocked to see Bud was still in the match.

"Kick out by Bud and Nami is in disbelief," Kris Kloss said.

Nami then drags Bud back into the ring and then she re-enters the ring soon after.

"Both of the fighters are back into the ring," Jake Black said.

Nami then picks up Bud and lifts him upside down, she then locked her arms around his right leg, setting him up for a Cradle piledriver.

"Oh man, Nami is going to piledrive Bud onto his head," Kris Kloss said.

But, Bud reversed it and gave her a back body drop onto the mat.

"Bud reversed the move," Jake Black said.

But, Nami quickly got up and gave Bud a hurricanrana to keep him down.

"Hurricanrana by Nami," Kris Kloss said.

When Bud got up and turned around, Nami hits him with a DDT, keeping him down for the moment.

"DDT by Nami and Bud is down," Jake Black said.

Then, Nami exits the ring and was searching for something under the ring. After a few seconds, she pulls out two steel chairs and brings them in the ring, and she re-enter the ring after that.

"Nami has brought two chairs into the ring, this is not going to be good for Bud," Kris Kloss said.

Nami then unfolds the chairs and set it up about six feet away from the bottom right corner. She then moves the chairs a few feet away from each other.

"Nami has something on her mind with those chairs," Jake Black said.

Nami then picks him up and gives him a powerslam right near the chairs.

"Nami gives Bud a powerslam and he is right near the chairs," Kris Kloss said.

She then drags Bud right to the middle of the unfolded chairs, she then grabs the barb wire board from the bottom right corner and places it barb first on the seats of the chair.

"Oh god, don't tell me Nami is going to try this," Jake Black said.

Nami then climbs up to the top rope on the bottom right corner, getting ready to fly.

"Nami is up on the top rope, what is she going to do," Jake Black said.

Then, Nami jumps and nails The Straw Hat Swanton (Swanton Bomb) from the top rope, through the board, breaking it in half, and onto Bud Bundy. The fans went crazy with "holy shit" and "that was awesome" chants.

"HOLY FUCK," Kris Kloss screamed and then said, "Straw Hat Swanton from the top and through that barb wire board."

Nami then goes for the pin.

1..2..3 and the ref signals the bell to be ring and the match was over. The fans gave out a pop for the sexy pirate for her amazing finisher.

"Nami has done it," Jake Black said.

"She is moving on to night two," Kris Kloss said.

"Here's your winner and advancing to the second round, Nami," Chris said as the ref raised Nami's arm in victory.

"That was a brutal battle, but who will Nami face tomorrow," Jake Black said.

Nami then rolled out of the ring with a little bit of blood coming out of head and her back just shredded from that wire.

"This pain she is feeling is just minor compare to tomorrow night," Kris Kloss said.

Nami walked up the entrance way and enter through the curtains and into the back. Meanwhile, Bud slowly walked out of the ring and was walking up the entrance way, but not without a standing ovation from the fans.

"These fans are giving Bud the credit he deserves and he likes it," Jake Black said.

"Well coming up, it is T.K Takaishi facing off against Hunter Huntsman in our Glass N' Smash Death Match, stay with us," Kris Kloss said as Bud enter through the curtains and into the back room.

 **Post-Match Interviews:**

Nami was in the locker room, catching her breath from the match.

'Bud, you just became a victim of The Straw Hat Pirates, but you gave it all just to keep me down, but you were wrong. Now, that is round one down and three fucking rounds to go, and soon after become The Deathmatch Underground World Champion," Nami said.

Bud was in a break room, sitting on a chair.

"Nami, you might be sexy, but man did you kick my ass. I haven't been in a fight like that in all of my life, and it was really good. I might have lost, but I least I made my mark in this tournament," Bud Bundy said.

 **Well, that was a decent kick-off match to begin the tournament, but trust me, this tournament will be better with every chapter I post.**

 **The next chapter will have Digidestined crew member, T.K Takaishi, against Rebel, Hunter Huntsman, in a possibly very bloody Glass N' Smash Death Match.**

 **Leave me your thoughts on our first match and predictions on who will win the second first round match.**

 **Don't forget to P.M me on weapons you want to see in our Fans Bring The Weapons Death Matches.**

 **Until then, Extreme Brony is out, peace.**


	4. Time to Dine and Smash

**Fanfiction Master of the Death Matches II**

 **Summary: Sixteen of the sickest characters from all over the universe compete through two nights of destruction to win the trophy and a special new prize.**

 **I don't own WWE, Impact Wrestling, CZW, IWA Mid-South, IWA East Coast, IWA Deep South, BJW, XPW, JCW, Cartoon Network, Adult Swim, Hasbro, Toei animation, Mattel, Fox Network, or any other company (wrestling or entertainment), they belong to their respective owners.**

 **Rated M for Bloody Wrestling Violence, Coarse Language, and some Sexual References.**

 **Chapter 4: Time to Dine and Smash**

The ring was cleaned up of the destruction from the first match. In its place was ten light tubes placed vertically on the ropes between the top and bottom left corners, there was ten light tubes also vertically on the ropes between the top and bottom right corners, there was multiple light tubes bundles around the ring, and boxes filled with something around the ring. There was two panes of glass in the ring, one on the top left corner and one on the bottom right corner, there was two panes on the ringside floor held up by chairs, one between the bottom left and right corners, and one between the top left and right corners, while the referee was standing near the bottom right corner.

 **("Lights Go Out" by Fozzy plays)**

Out of the curtains came out the most popular member of the DigiDestined crew. T.K had on his trademark yellow and teal shirt, green shorts, grey wrestling boots, and his trademark white bucket hat. The reaction he got was similar to reaction they give to Dawn at the first FFMOTDM, except much louder. The cheers he was getting was like he was in a crowd with over a hundred thousand fans cheering for him (mainly they were all Digimon fans). He ran around the ring giving high five to the fans, then he enters the ring and stands near the bottom left corner as his music and cheers lowered down.

 **("Levitate" by I Mother Earth plays)**

Out of the curtains came out the son of The Huntsman. Hunter had his trademark half-shaved head, he was wearing his brown vest over his green shirt, white pants, and brown boots. The reaction he got was mixed, since most people were wanting T.K to win this match. Hunter just walked up and enter the ring, he then stands near the top right corner as his music lowered and his cheers and boos died down.

"This is an opening round match of Fanfiction Master of the Death Matches 2, it is a Glass N' Smash Death Match," Chris said and the fans popped because they were excited to see two popular guys in this match, but the cheers died down after a little while.

"Introducing first, from Odaiba, Japan, representing The DigiDestined Crew, T.K Takaishi," Chris said.

The fans just gave out an enormous pop for T.K as he raised his right fist in the air. The cheering was soon lowered as he lowered his arm as well.

"And his opponent, from Ever After High, Hunter Huntsman," Chris said.

Hunter just stand in the corner as the fans gave him a mixed reaction, but it soon lowered after a few seconds. Then the ref signals the bell to be ring and the match begins.

"Here we go with our second first round match of the evening, Glass N' Smash with T.K facing Hunter," Jake Black said.

The two guys walked out of the corners and stood face to face. T.K then takes off his hat and throws it into the crowd, revealing his short brown hair.

"Oh man, these two guys are just face to face, but which one will throw the first punch," Kris Kloss said.

Then, T.K pushes Hunter and he fell to the mat. Hunter was shocked that he was pushed so easily by someone who is shorter than him.

"Oh my god, T.K just pushed Hunter to the ring mat," Jake Black said.

Then, Hunter got up and punched T.K in the face.

"What a punch by Hunter Huntsman," Kris Kloss said.

Then, T.K and Hunter begin to punch each other repeatedly as the fans popped for this punch fest.

"Look at this, which guy will be left standing after this punch spree," Jake Black said.

After about fifteen seconds, Hunter knees T.K in the stomach and tries to send him into tubes at the right side of the ring, but T.K stops before going into it.

"Hunter try to send T.K into the tubes, but he stops in the nick of time," Kris Kloss said.

T.K then grabs Hunter by the head and try to send him into the tubes on the left side of the ring, but Hunter stopped before going into the tubes.

"T.K try the same thing to Hunter, but it didn't work as well," Jake Black said.

Then, T.K leans Hunter on the ropes between the top left and right corners, then he hits Hunter with a clothesline and sends him over the top rope and onto the ringside floor.

"T.K with a clothesline and Hunter is on the ringside floor," Kris Kloss said.

T.K then exits the ring and picks up Hunter by the head. He then drags him up the entrance way and shoves him right into the guardrail.

"Hunter just got shoved into the guardrail and this battle has spilled onto the entrance way," Jake Black said.

Then suddenly, Hunter was grabbed by two guys in the crowd, one was T.K's older brother, Matt Ishida, and the other was DigiDestined crew member, Davis Motomiya.

"What the hell, that's Matt and Davis, they are here to help T.K win the match," Kris Kloss said.

As Matt and Davis held Hunter back, T.K then gives Hunter an open slap to the chest. The sound of that slap could be heard all over the arena.

"What an open palm slap by T.K," Jake Black said.

Then, T.K give five more slaps to Hunter's chest as the fans just cheered for each slap.

"T.K is like a machine gun firing away with each slap," Kris Kloss said.

Then, T.K goes over to the ring and grabs a light tube from the ropes and heads back to where Hunter was standing.

"Oh yeah, T.K is looking to get hardcore with that light tube," Jake Black said.

Matt and Davis let go of Hunter and when T.K return to the entrance way, he hits Hunter in the head with the tube, breaking it apart and the fans just popped for the move.

"Oh my god, T.K just hit Hunter in the head with that light tube," Kris Kloss said.

T.K then takes the broken tube and carves it into Hunter's forehead as Hunter screams in pain.

"And T.K is just carving the tube into the head of Hunter," Jake Black said.

T.K then drops the tube and Hunter was starting to leak blood from his head.

"Hunter Huntsman is now starting to bleed from his head," Kris Kloss said.

T.K picks up Hunter by the head and leads him to the top left and right corners of the ring. He then sees a bundle of three tubes on the ring apron and he slams Hunter's head into the bundle and breaking it apart.

"T.K just lead Hunter back towards ringside and he just slammed his head onto that bundle of tubes," Jake Black said.

T.K then throws Hunter back into the ring and he re-enters afterwards.

"Looks like the match is taken back into the ring," Kris Kloss said.

T.K then picks up Hunter in a gorilla press position and looks over to the pane of glass in the top left corner.

"Oh no, is T.K going to slam Hunter into that pane of glass," Jake Black said.

T.K then throws Hunter back first right through the pane of glass, breaking into hundreds of pieces. The fans just popped for that move with "holy shit" chants.

"Oh my god, Hunter just got slammed into that pane of glass," Kris Kloss said in horror.

Then, T.K drags Hunter out of the corner and goes for the pin.

1..2.., and kick out by Hunter as T.K was in shock.

"Kick out by Hunter, it is going to take more than slamming him into a pane of glass to beat him," Jake Black said.

T.K then grabs two light tubes from the ropes and places it on top of Hunter.

"T.K puts those tubes onto Hunter," Kris Kloss said.

T.K try to double stomp Hunter, but Hunter moved out of the way, picks up the light tubes, and shoves T.K to the ropes between the top left and right corners.

"Hunter avoids the double stomp and pushes T.K into the ropes," Jake Black said.

T.K then does this Dean Ambrose style bounce off the ropes and Hunter throws the light tubes right onto T.K, breaking them apart and sending T.K down for the moment. The fans just pop for the moment, chanting Hunter's name over and over again.

"OH MY GOD," Kris Kloss screamed.

"Shades of what happened to Dale Patricks at Carnage Cup 10," Jake Black said.

Hunter then grabs a broken piece of a light tube and carves it into the now bloody skull of T.K.

"And now Hunter is carving that piece of glass onto T.K," Kris Kloss said in horror.

Hunter then drops the tube as now T.K was leaking blood all over the ring.

"Look at T.K, he is now pouring out blood like a human faucet," Jake Black said.

Hunter then picks T.K up and whips him into the top left corner. T.K ends up hitting the turnbuckle chest first and was holding his chest in pain.

"T.K just hit the turnbuckle really hard," Kris Kloss said.

While T.K was in pain, Hunter ends up picking up a box from the ring and waits for T.K to turn around.

"Oh man, I don't think T.K should turn, he is going to be in more pain," Jake Black said.

When T.K turned around, Hunter nails him in the face with the box and it was filled with Christmas ornaments. The ornaments broke apart upon impact and T.K was sent down with a thud as the fans went crazy for that move.

"OH MY GOD," Kris Kloss screamed and he continued, "T.K just got blasted in the face and he might have glass caught in his hair."

Hunter then goes for the pin.

1..2.., and kick out by T.K as Hunter was shocked to see T.K was still in the match as fans chanted "holy shit" over and over again.

"I can't believe T.K had the strength to kick out after that brutal shot," Jake Black said.

Hunter then grabs about three tubes from the ropes and places them on T.K's chest.

"What does Hunter have in mind with those light tubes," Kris Kloss asked.

Hunter then runs to the ropes between the top and bottom left corners and jumps up for a Lionsault attempt.

"Hunter might be flying high," Jake Black said.

Hunter then nails the Lionsault, but the tubes didn't break. The fans gave Hunter a bunch of "you fucked up" chants.

"Perfect Lionsault by Hunter, but the tubes didn't break," Kris Kloss said.

Hunter then runs back to the ropes again trying for another Lionsault.

"Second time is the charm," Jake Black said.

But when he jumps onto the ropes, T.K had gotten up with tubes in hand and when Hunter flipped over, T.K nails him in the ribs with the tubes, breaking them apart.

"HOLY SHIT," Kris Kloss screamed and continued, "T.K got his second wind and nails Hunter with those light tubes."

T.K then grabs a bundle with five tubes in it and places it in the middle of the ring.

"T.K just picks up that bundle and places it in the middle of the ring," Jake Black said.

T.K picks Hunter up looking to powerbomb him, he then flips him upside down, and gives him a piledriver onto the bundle, breaking it into the pieces as the fans popped for that move.

"T.K nails Hunter with a piledriver onto that light tube bundle," Kris Kloss said.

T.K then goes for the pin.

1..2.., and kick out by Hunter as the fans were just in shock.

"Kick out by Hunter, I'm amazed he still has strength after the pain he went through," Jake Black said.

T.K then goes out of the ring and looks under the apron for a weapon.

"T.K is looking for something under the ring," Kris Kloss said.

T.K then pulls out a sheet of glass from under the ring and the fans went insane for that crazy weapon.

"Oh my god, T.K pulls out another pane of glass from under the ring," Jake Black said.

T.K then slides the pane into the ring and then he re-enters after that.

"And he brings that pane into the ring," Kris Kloss said.

T.K then sets the pane vertically on the ropes between the top and bottom right corners.

"Oh man, T.K must have watch the Thumbtack Jack/Danny Havoc Match from CZW mid 2009," Jake Black said.

T.K then picks up Hunter, but then Hunter nails T.K with a headbutt, causing him to be woozy for a moment.

"Hunter just nails T.K with a brutal headbutt," Kris Kloss said.

Hunter then grabs a light tube from the ropes and places it on T.K's head, he then punches the tube onto his head, breaking it in half.

"Hunter just punched that tube onto the head of T.K," Jake Black said.

Hunter then whips T.K towards the ropes.

"Hunter whips T.K into the ropes," Kris Kloss said.

And when T.K bounces off the ropes, Hunter just launches him head first right into the pane of glass. Exploding it into pieces and knocking T.K out of the ring as the fans just exploded with cheers for that insane move.

"HOLY FUCK," Kris Kloss screamed.

"That is it, stop the match, we don't want people to get killed here tonight," Jake Black said.

The fans went insane with "holy shit" and "this is awesome" chants as Hunter looks down on the very bloody T.K.

"If T.K is alive, he should just give up before he ends up in the morgue," Kris Kloss said.

Then, Hunter exits the ring and grabs the pane of glass from between the bottom left and right corners.

"Hunter has plans for T.K with that pane of glass," Jake Black said.

Then, Hunter moved the guardrail closer to the ring and sets the pane on the apron and the guardrail.

"Hunter has set that pane on top of the apron and the guardrail," Kris Kloss said.

Then, Hunter grabs two light tube bundles from the ring (one had seven tubes and the other had ten tubes) and places it onto the pane of glass.

"Oh man, light tubes and a pane of glass, a deadly combination for a death match," Jake Black said.

Then, Hunter goes over to a still down T.K and grabs him by the head, he then leads him over to that tube and pane combination.

"Hunter leads T.K over to that pane with those bundles on top of it," Kris Kloss said.

Hunter then hooks T.K's left arm around his neck and tries for a suplex, but T.K didn't move a muscle.

"T.K holds his ground and avoids the suplex into that pane," Jake Black said.

Then, T.K gives Hunter a forearm to the face, and sends him back into the ring.

"T.K just gave Hunter a wicked forearm and sends him back into the ring," Kris Kloss said.

T.K then got up onto the apron and climbs up on to the top rope on the bottom right corner.

"T.K is looking to fly onto Hunter," Jake Black said.

But then, Hunter got his second wind and hits T.K with a vicious European uppercut.

"Oh, that uppercut was loud enough to give someone hearing loss," Kris Kloss said.

While T.K was groggy on the ropes, Hunter stood on the apron and grabs T.K as he looks at the pane.

"Hunter has got a hold of T.K," Jake Black said and then he said, "oh man, don't tell me Hunter is going to do T.K what Homer did to Red at the first FFMOTDM."

But that is what happen, Hunter ends up launching T.K off the ropes and he landed back first into the pane and tube combo, breaking the pane and tubes into hundreds of pieces as the fans went apeshit for that move.

"HOLY FUCKING SHIT," Kris Kloss screamed.

"T.K's body just crashed into that pane of glass and those light tube bundles," Jake Black said in horror.

Hunter then drops from the apron and goes for the pin.

1..2.., and kick out by T.K as Hunter and the fans could not believe that T.K was still alive in the match.

"Are you shitting me, T.K is still in it, even though he took the worst bump in the tournament so far," Kris Kloss said.

Hunter then rolls T.K back into the ring and Hunter grabs the two chairs outside the ring. He then puts the chairs in the ring and re-enters the ring after that.

"Hunter has brought two chairs into the ring and is looking to destroy T.K more," Jake Black said.

He then sets up the chairs about three feet apart from each other and about five feet away from the bottom right corner. He then places the pane from the bottom right corner onto the seats of the chairs.

"Oh man, Hunter has that pane set up onto those chairs, I got a bad feeling for T.K," Kris Kloss said.

Hunter then picks up T.K and sets him up on the top rope on the bottom right corner.

"Hunter has placed T.K on top of the corner," Jake Black said.

Hunter then walks around the ring to find something and then he picks up a medium size box from the ring.

"Oh man, Hunter has got that box and I have a feeling that it is not filled with styrofoam," Kris Kloss said.

Hunter then walks over to the pane and pours out the contents in the box onto the pane. Inside that box was light bulbs and the fans just went insane for what was inside.

"Oh my god, those are light bulbs and they are being dumped onto that pane of glass," Jake Black said.

Then, Hunter climbs up to the middle rope on the bottom right corner and gets T.K in a fireman's carry position as T.K was struggling to get out, but it was not working.

"Oh man, T.K is going to regret facing off against Hunter," Kris Kloss said.

Then, Hunter gives T.K a Death Valley Driver off the middle rope and through the bulb covered pane, breaking the pane into dozens of pieces and smashing numerous bulbs as well, as the fans just went crazy with "holy shit" chants.

"OH MY GOD," Kris Kloss screamed in horror.

"Holy shit, T.K has just been broken," Jake Black said.

Then, Hunter goes for the pin on T.K.

1..2.., and kick out by T.K as Hunter and the fans were just shocked to see that he kicked out of that insane move. The fans then started to chant "this is awesome".

"This is insane, T.K kicks out, I have no idea how he has energy to keep going in this match," Kris Kloss said in pure shock.

Hunter then picks up T.K and whips him towards the ropes between the top and bottom right corners.

"Hunter whips T.K towards the ropes," Jake Black said.

But Hunter didn't pay attention after that whip. When he turn his back, T.K stops before hitting the ropes and grabs two light tubes from the ropes. When Hunter turns around, T.K hits him in the head with those tubes, breaking them apart.

"What the hell just happened," Jake Black asked.

"T.K stops just in time and smashes Hunter in the head with those tubes," Kris Kloss said.

T.K then drops the tubes and nails Hunter with a jaw shattering clothesline, knocking him down.

"T.K gets Hunter with a clothesline," Jake Black said.

Then, T.K picks up Hunter and looks to give him a powerbomb.

"Oh man, T.K is looking to finish off Hunter-who is that," Kris Kloss said, but he got interrupted by a mysterious hooded figure jumping over the guardrail and into the ringside area with a light tube bundle (with seven tubes in it) in hand.

"That person should not be near the ring," Jake Black said.

When T.K was about to lift up Hunter, the hooded person smashes the bundle onto T.K's back, breaking it into pieces.

"Oh, that fan just smashes the bundle onto the back of T.K," Kris Kloss said.

Afterwards, Hunter gets T.K with a back body drop, keeping him down for a moment.

"And Hunter hits T.K with a back body drop," Jake Black said.

The mysterious hooded figure drops the bundle and lowers the hood. The person had her famous long strawberry blonde hair and Hunter was ecstatic to see who it was, it was none other than his secret girlfriend…Ashlynn Ella, as the fans were shocked by this.

"Oh my god, that's Ashlynn Ella," Kris Kloss said.

"Hunter's girlfriend wants to make sure that he wins this match," Jake Black said.

Then, Ashlynn got up onto the apron and started trash talking to T.K as Hunter started to beat down the defenceless DigiDestined member.

"And now Hunter is beating down T.K into oblivion," Kris Kloss said.

As that was going on, the crowd gave out cheers, but it wasn't because of the beat down. They looked at the entrance stage to see a teenage girl running towards the ring, in her famous pink and white shirt and yellow shorts, it was DigiDestined member and T.K's BFF, Kari Kamiya.

"Wait a minute, that's Kari, she's here to even up the odds," Jake Black said.

But she wasn't alone, she had a light tube bundle in her hand as well (with about five tubes in total), and while Ashlynn was still on the apron, Kari hits her in the back with that bundle, breaking the tubes in the process.

"Kari just smash those tubes over the back of Ashlynn Ella," Kris Kloss said.

Kari then throws Ashlynn off the apron and then the two girls got into a full scale cat fight on the ringside floor as the audience were going crazy for this girl fight.

"Oh my god, cat fight, cat fight, something I probably would have seen in XPW," Kris Kloss said.

"For the first time in FFMOTDM history, we have a cat fight," Jake Black said.

While that girl on girl brawl was happening, T.K got up from the attack and nails Hunter with a DDT.

"DDT by T.K onto Hunter Huntsman," Kris Kloss said.

Then, T.K exits the ring and grabs the pane of glass that was between the top left and right corners. He then brings the pane back into the ring and was looking for something under the ring.

"T.K brings that pane into the ring and is searching for something else," Jake Black said.

Then, T.K pulls out a bottle of lighter fluid from under the ring and he re-enters the ring with the bottle soon after.

"T.K has a bottle of lighter fluid in his hand and had brought it into the ring," Kris Kloss said.

Then, T.K grabs the two chairs in the ring and moves it near the middle of the ring, then he sets the chairs three feet apart and places the pane on the seats of the chairs.

"T.K now sets the pane of glass onto those chairs," Jake Black said.

Then, he stomps on Hunter's head to keep him down for the moment.

"And T.K stomps on Hunter to punish him further," Kris Kloss said.

Then, T.K grabs the bottle of lighter fluid and sprays the entire bottle onto the pane of glass.

"T.K is just dousing the lighter fluid onto the pane of glass," Jake Black said.

Then Kari sees what T.K is doing and she tosses him a lighter, lucky T.K was able to catch it.

"Oh my, Kari just toss a lighter to T.K," Kris Kloss said.

"Fire in a death match usually ends in disaster," Jake Black said.

Then, T.K flicks the lighter on and sets the pane on fire as the fans went insane for what will happen.

"THE PANE IS OFFICIALLY ON FIRE," Kris Kloss screamed.

"I got a really bad feeling about this," Jake Black said.

T.K toss the lighter away and was picking up Hunter, but Hunter responded by giving T.K a vicious low blow.

"Oh what a low blow by Hunter," Kris Kloss said.

Hunter then puts T.K on his shoulders, but since this isn't a tag team match, he was not looking to perform a Doomsday Device, but something else.

"Wait a minute, is Hunter channelling his inner "Sick" Nick Mondo," Jake Black said.

Then, Hunter gives T.K a brutal Assault Driver right into the flaming pane of glass, shattering the pane into pieces as the fans went absolutely apeshit for that move.

"HOLY FUCK," Kris Kloss screamed in horror.

"T.K got put through that flaming pane of glass," Jake Black said.

Hunter then goes for the pin.

1..2..3 and the ref signals for the bell to be ring and the match was over. The fans were in shock to see that T.K was out as they see their favorite DigiDestined member getting cold water splashed over his back by the backstage staff because of the fire.

"It is over, Hunter Huntsman has advanced to night two," Kris Kloss said.

"Your winner of the match and advancing to the second round, Hunter Huntsman," Chris said as the ref raised Hunter's arm in victory as the fans were really mixed at this result.

"That was a brutal match and it looks like T.K has paid the price for that brutal bump," Jake Black said.

Hunter rolls out of the ring to see his opponent still getting treated for that bump.

"I think Hunter wants to make T.K eat his own words," Kris Kloss said.

T.K then looks up to see Hunter standing by him, he did not want to get beat any further by this insane student. But, Hunter did not do that, he got T.K back onto his feet and Hunter had something to say.

"T.K, you got mad skills stepping into the ring and you know what, you definitely got what it takes to become an amazing death match wrestler," Hunter said and he shook T.K's hand in respect as the fans went back and forth "Hunter" and "T.K" chants.

Hunter then walked up to the entrance stage with his girl Ashlynn Ella and they enter through the curtains and into the back.

"I got to admit, despite being a rebel, he definitely shows some respect to T.K after the match he went through," Jake Black said.

Kari then walks over to T.K to see if he was alright. But lucky, T.K wasn't too badly hurt from that pane bump.

"Look at Kari, she's making sure her man is okay," Kris Kloss said.

Then, Frank West walked through the entrance way and walk over to T.K, then Frank grabbed a microphone, wanting to say something.

"Ladies and gentlemen, give it up for T.K, he gave you one of the sickest bouts here in the tournament so far," Frank said to the crowd as the crowd started to chant "T.K" over and over again for him, but soon they quiet down.

"You know, Kari and Ashlynn interfering in the match gives me an idea for the line-up for night two," Frank said as the crowd became interested in what he had to say.

"So, for our non-tournament matches on night two, we will have Kari Kamiya versus Ashlynn Ella, for all of you fans," Frank said.

The fans then just exploded with cheers because of this new match added to tomorrow night's card.

"I can't believe it, Kari will face Ashlynn on night two of FFMOTDM II," Jake Black said.

"It will surely be a wild brawl," Kris Kloss said.

"Hey Kari, good luck, you're going to need it," Frank said to Kari and then Frank walked through the curtains and into the back.

"I think Kari is going to be ready for her match, she is ready to beat Ashlynn senseless tomorrow night," Jake Black said.

Kari then carries T.K towards the entrance stage, but not without getting a standing ovation for his efforts.

"Look at this, T.K may have lost the match, but he definitely still has his fan base," Kris Kloss said.

Then, T.K and Kari enter through the curtains and into the backstage area.

"Alright fans, coming up next is the return of Sunset Shimmer and she will face Cody Lambert in a Home Run Derby Death Match, we will be back," Jake Black said.

 **Post-Match Footage:**

Hunter was in the locker room with his girlfriend Ashlynn Ella, and she was terrified.

"Hunter I'm scared, Kari is a tough customer, she could tear me apart," Ashlynn said to Hunter.

"Don't worry Ashlynn, you will do fine, as for me, I'm one step closer to winning the D.U World Championship, and I don't care who is in my way, I will beat them," Hunter said to Ashlynn.

Meanwhile, T.K was getting cold water doused onto his bare back and he was just in pain.

"Oh, this fucking hurts, this is what Thumbtack Jack must be feeling after his match with DJ Hyde at T.O.D 8," T.K said.

Kari was standing beside him with her hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry T.K, I will make sure that the DigiDestined crew will have win here at this event," Kari said to T.K, then she looked into the camera and said, "Ashlynn, you think you can sneak into this match like a little rat, well you are wrong. You see, when you mess with one member of the DigiDestined crew, you mess with all of us. I will make sure that you don't walk out of here on your own two feet, instead you will taking a long ride in a fucking ambulance, because when you mess with the bull, you'll get the fucking horns."

 **That has to be the most shocking moment so far in the tournament. T.K is out of the tournament, I hope that no Digimon fans give me hate mail for T.K being out of FFMOTDM II. But anyway, Hunter Huntsman joins Nami and soon to be six other fighters for night two, I can't wait. Also, the Kari Kamiya vs. Ashlynn Ella match is completely true, that match will take place after the quarterfinals on night two of the tournament.**

 **Anyway, next chapter will have Sunset Shimmer facing against dim-witted dude Cody Lambert in the Home Run Derby Death Match.**

 **Leave me a review of your thoughts on the match and your predictions on who will win our next match.**

 **Don't forget to send me a P.M on weapons you want to see in the Fans Bring The Weapons Death Matches.**

 **Until then, let your Deathmatch flag fly.**


	5. Swinging For The Fences

**Fanfiction Master of the Death Matches II**

 **Summary: Sixteen of the sickest characters from all over the universe compete through two nights of destruction to win the trophy and a special new prize.**

 **I don't own WWE, Impact Wrestling, CZW, IWA Mid-South, IWA East Coast, IWA Deep South, BJW, XPW, JCW, Cartoon Network, Adult Swim, Hasbro, Toei animation, Mattel, Fox Network, or any other company (wrestling or entertainment), they belong to their respective owners.**

 **Rated M for Bloody Wrestling Violence, Coarse Language, and some Sexual References.**

 **Chapter 5: Swinging For The Fences**

The ring was cleared of the destruction from that bloody match and now in the ring was numerous bats and other weapons that can be swung like a baseball bat. The referee was standing near the bottom right corner waiting for the match to begin.

 **("Fuel" by Metallica plays)**

Out of the curtains came the fiery Canterlot High student from the first FFMOTDM. Sunset had on a white T.O.D 7 muscle shirt, blue knee length jean shorts, and black wrestling boots with flames on it. She got a better ovation since her last appearance at the first FFMOTDM, as the fans were chanting her name over and over again. She ran around ringside high fiving the fans as she ran, then she enter the ring and stand near the top right corner as her cheers and her music died down.

 **("Thunderstruck" by AC/DC plays)**

Out of the curtains came a teenage guy with his famous slick back flat top and valley accent. Cody had on a black flannel t-shirt, black jeans, and black wrestling boots, he was greeted by a lukewarm reception. Cody walked down towards the ring and was a bit scared to see the weapons that were in the ring, but he suck it up and enter the ring as the music lowered and the cheers died down.

"This is an opening round match of Fanfiction Master of the Death Matches II, it is a Home Run Derby Death Match," Chris said as the fans gave out a good ovation for the upcoming match, but it quiet down soon after.

"Introducing first, from Canterlot High, making her return to The Fanfiction Master of the Death Matches, Sunset Shimmer," Chris said as Sunset pumped up the fans as the audience threw in streamers into the ring (like they do when a wrestler return to a main organization or to their hometown), but the cheers for her soon died down afterwards.

"And her opponent, from Port Washington, Wisconsin, Cody Lambert," Chris said as the fans gave Cody a mild ovation, but the fans quiet down soon after.

Then the ref signals the bell to be ring and the match begins.

"Here we go, Home Run Derby time, with Sunset Shimmer facing Cody Lambert," Kris Kloss said.

"This marks Sunset's second time competing in this tournament, she competed in the first FFMOTDM and made it to the semi-finals before being eliminated by Kai Brewer," Jake Black said.

Then, Sunset and Cody walked out of their corners and stood face to face, waiting for someone to strike.

"Oh man, this is so intense, which one will be the first to strike," Kris Kloss said.

Then, the two fighters begin to trade punches repeatedly, but they were still standing.

"Look at them with those punches and they are still standing," Jake Black said.

But several seconds later, Cody was in control and started to give punches to Sunset's face.

"Now Cody has control of the punches in the match," Kris Kloss said.

Then, Sunset leans on the ropes between the top and bottom right corners and Cody whips her off the ropes.

"Cody whips Sunset off the ropes," Jake Black said.

When Sunset bounces back, Cody tries for a clothesline, but Sunset ducks it.

"Sunset ducks the clothesline," Kris Kloss said.

Then she bounces off the ropes again, this time Cody tries for a slap, but again Sunset ducks the slap.

"Sunset misses the slap," Jake Black said.

Then after Sunset bounces off the ropes again, but this time she gets Cody with a cross body splash, which send her and Cody over the top rope and onto the floor.

"Sunset and Cody go over the ropes and now onto the ringside floor," Kris Kloss said.

Sunset then continues to punch the face of Cody multiple times.

"And Sunset is still punching away at Cody Lambert," Jake Black said.

Then, Sunset picked up Cody and whips him right into the guardrail, just a few feet away from the top right corner.

"And Cody hits hard right into the guardrail," Kris Kloss said.

Then, Cody stumbles forward and Sunset hits him with a brutal clothesline, knocking him down for the moment.

"Sunset just gave Cody a hard clothesline and he is down again," Jake Black said.

Then, Sunset picks up Cody and leads him to the guardrail between the top left and right corners of the ring.

"Sunset has Cody near the guardrail," Kris Kloss said.

Then, Sunset grabs a light tube bat from the ring (which had about eight tubes in it).

"Sunset has a hold of that light tube bat," Jake Black said.

Then, Sunset swings the bat onto Cody's back, breaking the tubes apart as the fans popped for the move.

"And Sunset cracks the bat over Cody's back," Kris Kloss said.

Then, Sunset takes the bat with the broken tubes on it and carves it right into Cody's head.

"Look at this, Sunset is just carving the bat right into Cody's head," Jake Black said.

After a few more seconds, Sunset drops the bat and tosses Cody back into the ring.

"Cody gets tossed back into the ring," Kris Kloss said.

Sunset then re-enters the ring and sees Cody up on his knees, now just bleeding from his head.

"Cody has official donned the crimson mask," Jake Black said.

Then, Sunset picks up a plastic bat covered in light bulbs and places it in the middle of the ring.

"Sunset lays that light bulb covered bat onto the middle of the ring," Kris Kloss said.

Sunset gets Cody up and locks him in a front headlock position. Then she gives him a DDT right onto the bat, even breaking two or three bulbs in the process.

"Sunset just gave Cody a brutal DDT onto the bat," Jake Black said.

Then, Sunset goes for the pin.

1..2.., and kick out by Cody as Sunset grabs him by the head and stands him back up onto his feet.

"Kick out by Cody Lambert, but Sunset wants to make sure he is kept down," Kris Kloss said.

Sunset then gives Cody a vicious headbutt, leaving him woozy at this point.

"Headbutt by Sunset and Cody is in more pain," Jake Black said.

Then, Sunset picks up a thumbtack plastic bat from the ring and tries to hit Cody with it, but he ducks the shot.

"Cody avoids the bat," Kris Kloss said.

She try hitting him again, but he ducked again.

"Cody avoids it again," Jake Black said.

Then, Cody kicks Sunset in the stomach and grabs the bat in mid-air.

"Cody has that thumbtack bat," Jake Black said.

Then, he nails Sunset in the head with that bat, having about three tacks stuck in her head.

"Oh and Sunset gets hit in the head with that bat," Kris Kloss said.

Sunset stumbled around and when she turns around, Cody nails her in the head again with the bat, now her head had eight tacks stuck in her skull.

"Oh my god, Sunset is a human pin cushion," Kris Kloss said.

Sunset weakly bounces off the ropes and Cody nails her again on the head with that bat knocking her down onto the mat, Sunset now had about thirteen tacks stuck into her head.

"Sunset is down, Cody is looking to make an impact in this tournament," Jake Black said.

As fans kept chanting "Cody" over and over again, Cody lifted up Sunset and rakes the bat across Sunset's face.

"And Cody is just raking the bat across Sunset's face," Kris Kloss said.

Cody then drops the bat and Sunset's face begin to trickle with blood.

"And Sunset is now drawing blood, it is now an even fight at this point," Jake Black said.

Then, Cody throws Sunset through the middle ropes between the top and bottom left corners, now Sunset was on the ringside floor.

"Cody throws Sunset onto the ringside floor," Kris Kloss said.

Cody exits the ring and grabs Sunset by her hair.

"Oh man, I think Cody is looking to make Sunset his bitch," Jake Black said.

Cody tells the fans to move out of the way. After they move out of the way, Cody then throws Sunset over the guardrail and into the crowd right near the bottom left corner.

"It looks like this fight is taking into the crowd," Kris Kloss said.

Cody then grabs a plastic bat from the ring, the plastic bat had a industrial light bulb on the end of it.

"Oh man, that's an industrial light bulb, those things can cut you up," Jake Black said.

Sunset slowly gets up, then Cody swings the bat onto Sunset's head, breaking the bulb into pieces and taking Sunset down, as the fans cringe at the impact.

"Oh my god, Sunset just got smashed with that bat," Kris Kloss said.

Cody drops the bat and Sunset was now pouring blood out of head, the blood was spilling onto the arena floor.

"Look at Sunset, she might bled out here tonight," Jake Black said.

Cody hops over the guardrail and grabs Sunset by the head, he then throws her right into the chairs.

"Cody now throws Sunset right into the chairs," Kris Kloss said.

Cody folds up a chair, he picks it up and he slams it right onto the back of Sunset Shimmer.

"Cody smashes the chair onto Sunset's back," Jake Black said.

Cody then drops the chair and scoops Sunset up, then he slams her over the guardrail and onto the hard floor as Sunset screams in pain.

"Cody Lambert scoop slams Sunset onto the ringside floor," Kris Kloss said.

Then, Cody hops over the guardrail and grabs a seven iron golf club from the ring. He then tries to choke out Sunset by placing the club on her neck.

"Cody is trying to choke out Sunset with that golf club," Jake Black said.

After a few more seconds of trying, Cody drops the club and throws Sunset back into the ring.

"This fight is heading back into the ring," Kris Kloss said.

Cody re-enters the ring and picks up Sunset by her hair, but Sunset low blows Cody as he held his balls in pain.

"Low blow and Cody's manhood might need some ice," Jake Black said.

Sunset then grabs a water jug bat and when Cody turns around, Sunset swings the bat and nails Cody in the face with it.

"Cody gets knocked loopy with that strike," Kris Kloss said.

Then, she nails Cody with the water jug bat again to the face.

"Another face shot by Sunset on Cody," Jake Black said.

Sunset swings again, but Cody kicks her in the gut, grabs the bat, and smashes her in the face with it, breaking it into pieces.

"Cody counters and takes Sunset down with a brutal jug smash to the face," Kris Kloss said.

Cody drops the destroyed bat and grabs a bundle of eight foot light tubes (with six tubes in it). He then places it on the top left corner.

"Oh man, that bundle can cause a lot of damage," Jake Black said.

Then, Cody picks up Sunset by the head, but Sunset gives him a low blow and he stumbles into the bottom right corner as the fans cringe at the scene.

"Oh, low blow by Sunset and Cody is in pain again," Kris Kloss said.

Sunset whips Cody off the corner, but Cody counter whips and Sunset runs with full force and smashes right into the bundle, breaking into pieces as the fans pop for the move.

"Oh my god, Sunset just hits hard into that bundle," Jake Black said.

Sunset stumbles out of the corner and Cody gets her with a German suplex followed by a bridge pin.

1..2..and kick out by Sunset as she lay out still pouring out blood from her head.

"Kick out by Sunset Shimmer, how can she wrestle after losing so much blood," Kris Kloss said.

Then, Cody walks over and picks up a plastic bat covered in Christmas ornaments.

"Oh god, Cody has a ornament bat in his hands," Jake Black said.

Cody then swings the bat right into the back of Sunset, breaking numerous ornaments as Sunset screams in pain.

"Sunset takes an ornament bat shot to her back," Kris Kloss said.

Then, Cody drops the bat and walks over to Sunset, but Sunset gets Cody in a small package pin.

1..2..and kick out by Cody.

"Small package by Sunset and Cody kicks out," Jake Black said.

Sunset gets up and grabs three light tubes, when Cody turns around, Sunset smashes the tubes over Cody's head, breaking them apart and taking Cody down as the fans pop for the move.

"Cody gets taken down by Sunset and those light tubes," Kris Kloss said.

Then, Sunset drops the tubes and grabs a plastic bat that was covered in sparklers, then Sunset asks one of the staff member to light up the bat.

"Sunset has that Sparkler bat, is it going to be like the 2005 King of the Death Matches all over again," Jake Black said.

Then, the staff member grabs a lighter and lights the sparklers on fire, the bat ends up becoming a sparkler bat.

"Look at that, the bat is now one big sparkler," Kris Kloss said.

Then, Sunset sees Cody getting up and he hits him in the head with the bat, taking him down as the fans pop for the move.

"Dear god, Cody gets nailed with the bat," Jake Black said.

Then, Sunset nails Cody right in the balls with the bat, as Cody held his balls in pain as the fans cringe at the scene.

"Oh shit, Cody's member might be cooked," Kris Kloss said.

Sunset then tosses away the bat as crew members put out the flames. Sunset places two light tubes onto Cody's chest and climbs to the top rope on the top left corner.

"Sunset might be flying high," Jake Black said.

Then, Sunset jumps off the ropes and gets Cody with an elbow drop, breaking the tubes as the fans cheer for the move.

"Elbow drop by Sunset and she breaks the tubes," Jake Black said.

Then, Sunset goes for the pin.

1..2..and kick out by Cody as Sunset and the fans were in shock that he kicked out.

"Cody kicks out, how can he withstand the pain," Kris Kloss said.

Sunset stands up, her face was covered in blood and her shirt was completely blood stained. Then, Sunset picks up this chair with some sort of cloth on it.

"Sunset has a chair in her hand, what does she have plan," Jake Black said.

Sunset drops the chair and grabs a bottle of lighter fluid, she then douses the cloth on the chair with lighter fluid.

"Sunset is just covering the chair in lighter fluid," Kris Kloss said.

Then Sunset sees Cody getting up, so she grabs a lighter and sets the chair on fire as the fans went ballistic.

"Oh my god, that chair is now set on fire," Jake Black said.

Sunset picks up the flaming chair and nails Cody in the face with that chair as the fans went insane for the move.

"HOLY FUCK," Kris Kloss screamed in horror.

"Cody nearly had his face burned off from that flaming chair shot," Jake Black said.

Sunset then sets the chair down (which was still on fire), then she grabs another bottle of lighter fluid and she douses the chair with it, creating bigger flames on the chair.

"Looks at the chair, the flames are growing even bigger," Kris Kloss said.

Sunset then picks up Cody and gets him in this back to back double underhook piledriver position.

"Wait, could this be, is this Sunset version of Drake's Landing," Jake Black said.

Sunset then turns Cody over and gets him with The Sun's Set (her version of The Drake's Landing) onto the flaming chair, as the fans chanted "holy fuck" as Cody was rolling around in pain from the fire.

"HOLY FUCK, CODY GOT SENT RIGHT INTO THE FLAMING CHAIR," Kris Kloss screamed in horror.

"The Sun's Set by Sunset Shimmer, now we know where she learned that move from, thank you Drake Younger and Josh Crane," Jake Black said.

Sunset then goes for the cover on Cody.

1..2..3 and the ref signals the bell to be ring as ringside crew were dousing Cody with cold water as the fans gave a huge pop for Sunset for advancing to the next night.

"Sunset did it, she has beat Cody and advance to night two," Jake Black said.

"But I think that Cody might need medical attention for those brutal bumps he took," Kris Kloss said.

"Here is your winner and advancing to night two, Sunset Shimmer," Chris said as the ref raises Sunset hand in victory as she was covered with blood all over her face and on her shirt.

"Sunset has beat Cody Lambert, but did the match take more out of her with all that blood loss," Jake Black said.

Sunset then exits the ring and heads up to the backstage area, but not before looking into the camera.

"One round down, three rounds left, whoever is next, be ready," Sunset said before walking through the curtains.

Meanwhile, Cody manage to get up, blood covered on his face as well, and walk up the entrance way, with the fans chanting "Cody" over and over again showing respect for his work in the ring.

"Seems that the fans are showing Cody the respect he deserve," Kris Kloss said.

Then, Cody look at the audience one more time before entering through the curtains and into the backstage area.

"Well as the ring crew cleans up this mess, our next match in the tournament is Sailor Jupiter facing Pan in a Tai Pei, Loose Light Tubes, and Pits of Hell Death Match, don't go away," Jake Black said.

 **Post-Match Interviews:**

Sunset was walking back and forth in the locker room area having something to say.

"Cody, you thought you could beat me, but I have been in this tourney before and your inexperience showed in this tournament. But, you have guts for making me bleed all over The Boneyard, I nearly bled out but I came out swinging and using fire to bring you down. Tomorrow, whoever my opponent is, be ready because you are about to die," Sunset said.

Meanwhile, Cody Lambert was sitting on a chair running water through his hair.

"Sunset, you are a fiery dudette and man did you kick my ass. I definitely show you some skills that I got in the ring, beating you with that water jug, hitting you with a industrial bulb, and brawling all over the arena. I lost the battle, but you have definitely not heard the last of Cody Lambert," Cody said.

 **Wow, that was a brutal and bloody death match for sure, I mean when you use fire in these matches, you are indeed going to get hurt. Anyway, Sunset joins Hunter Huntsman and Nami for night two.**

 **Leave me a review of what you think of the match and who would win our next match.**

 **Also, don't forget to P.M on weapons you want to see in our Fans Bring The Weapons Death Matches.**

 **Anyway, the next match will have Sailor Soldier, Sailor Jupiter, facing against the youngest fighter ever, Pan, in a Tai Pei, Loose Light Tubes, and Pits of Hell Death Match.**

 **Until then, same time, same bloody place.**


	6. Fists of Glass Fury

**Fanfiction Master of the Death Matches II**

 **Summary: Sixteen of the sickest characters from all over the universe compete through two nights of destruction to win the trophy and a special new prize.**

 **I don't own WWE, Impact Wrestling, CZW, IWA Mid-South, IWA East Coast, IWA Deep South, BJW, XPW, JCW, Cartoon Network, Adult Swim, Hasbro, Toei animation, Mattel, Fox Network, or any other company (wrestling or entertainment), they belong to their respective owners.**

 **Rated M for Bloody Wrestling Violence, Coarse Language, and some Sexual References.**

 **Chapter 6: Fists of Glass Fury**

The ring was cleaned up once again from the last match. In the ring this time was two open boxes containing twenty light tubes each (one box was on the bottom right corner and the other was on the top left corner), there was also a wooden pit near the top right corner filled with light bulbs and broken glass, and at ringside between the top and bottom right corners was this kiddie pool filled with a mixture of rubbing alcohol, lemon juice, and hot sauce. The ref was near the bottom right corner waiting for the wrestlers to come out.

 **("Young Cardinals" by Alexisonfire plays)**

Out of the curtains came the soldier of strength, Sailor Jupiter, who came out with some moderate cheers from the crowd. Her outfit was special, her brown hair was still in a ponytail, but she had on a light green tank top, green jeans, green ankle length wrestling boots, and her taped up fists were covered in broken beer bottle glass. Jupiter slowly walked towards the ring and soon enter the ring. Then, Jupiter walked over to the bottom left corner as her music and cheers died down.

 **("99 Red Balloons" by Goldfinger plays)**

Out of the curtains was the youngest fighter ever, Pan, who came out to a mix reaction. With her short black hair, orange bandana, wearing a black hoodie, blue jeans, black and white sneakers, and with her taped fists covered in broken beer bottle glass as well, Pan took a run down the entrance way and run around the four corners of the ring. Pan then enters into the ring and stands near the top right corner as her music and cheers died down.

"This is an opening round match of The Fanfiction Master of the Death Matches II, it is a Tai Pei, Loose Light Tubes, and Pits of Hell Death Match," Chris said as the fans pop for this unique ultraviolent match, but the cheers lowered soon after.

"Introducing first, from Tokyo, Japan, representing The Sailor Soldiers, Sailor Jupiter," Chris said as Jupiter raised her fists in the air as the fans gave a moderate ovation for her, but the cheers soon lowered down.

"And her opponent, from Japan, she is the youngest FFMOTDM entrant ever, Pan," Chris said as Pan raised her arm in the air as the fans gave her a mix reaction (some really hated Dragonball GT and don't want her to win), then Pan unzipped her hoodie and threw it on the ground, revealing a black muscle shirt with multiple skulls on it, as her reaction was soon lowered.

Then, the two girls walked out of their corners and stood face to face, then the ref signals the bell to be ringed and the match begins.

"Here we go with our Tai Pei, Loose Light Tubes, and Pits of Hell Death Match in the first round of FFMOTDM II," Kris Kloss said.

"Well it can safe to say that this match will get very, very, bloody," Jake Black said.

Jupiter tried to swing at Pan, but Pan ducks the shot. Pan then tries for a swing of a fist, but Jupiter ducks the shot as well.

"These women are very smart and ducking the fists," Kris Kloss said.

Jupiter then try to swing at Pan again, but Pan ducks the shot again. Then, Pan tries to swing again at Jupiter, but Jupiter ducks the shot again.

"These women are smart to duck those shots," Jake Black said.

Then, Jupiter knees Pan in the ribs.

"Knee shot to the ribs by Jupiter," Kris Kloss said.

Jupiter then tries to hit Pan, but Pan ducks the shot, then she gets Jupiter with a DDT.

"DDT on Jupiter and Pan is firing back," Jake Black said.

Pan gets up and grabs a light tube from the box in the top left corner.

"Oh, Pan has a light tube," Kris Kloss said.

Pan then swings the tube on Jupiter, but Jupiter moves out of the way, lucky the tube didn't break.

"Swing and a miss," Jake Black said.

Jupiter gets up, kicks Pan in the gut, catches the tube in mid-air, and then she swings the tube into Pan's back, breaking it apart.

"Pan gets smashed by the tube," Kris Kloss said.

Jupiter then tosses the tube away and then throws Pan out of the ring and onto the floor.

"Looks like this fight has taken to the ringside area," Jake Black said.

Then, Jupiter exits the ring as well and grabs two light tubes from the box in the top left corner.

"Jupiter has got some more tubes," Kris Kloss said.

Then, Jupiter smashes the tubes across Pan's left arm as glass was flying everywhere.

"Jupiter smashes the tubes on Pan's arm," Jake Black said.

Jupiter then tosses away the tubes and grates her fist onto Pan's arm, causing Pan's arm to bleed like a faucet.

"Oh god, Pan's arm looks like Spidar Boodrow's arm from Carnage Cup 7," Kris Kloss said.

Then, Jupiter tosses Pan over the guardrail and into the crowd. Then, Jupiter kicks Pan on the side of the head, knocking her into the bleachers.

"The fight has taken into the crowd and Pan gets knocked into the bleachers," Jake Black said.

Then, Jupiter rips Pan's bandana off her head and grates her fist into Pan's skull.

"Jupiter is just grinding her fist into Pan's skull," Kris Kloss said.

After seconds of grinding her fist into Pan's skull, Jupiter pushes Pan off the bleachers and onto the floor.

"Pan falls off the bleachers and onto the floor," Jake Black said.

Pan slowly got up with her head leaking out blood (she looked like Ian Rotten from his Tai Pei Death Match from ECW).

''Pan is just pouring out blood from her skull," Kris Kloss said.

When Pan got up, Jupiter runs at her and gives her a clothesline over the guardrail and onto the ringside floor.

"Clothesline from Jupiter and Pan gets knocked back to ringside," Jake Black said.

Jupiter hops over the guardrail, then she grabs Pan by the head and rams her head into the steel post in the top left corner and then she whips Pan right into the guardrail as Pan was screaming in pain.

"Ouch, Pan just rammed head first into the post and then she gets whipped right into the guardrail," Kris Kloss said.

Then, Jupiter scoops up Pan and gives her a scoop slam onto the hard floor.

"Oh shit, Pan got slammed onto the floor and her back is in so much pain," Jake Black said.

Jupiter picks up Pan and tosses her back into the ring, then Jupiter re-enters the ring.

"This fight has sprawled back into the ring," Kris Kloss said.

Then, Jupiter goes to the box in the top left corner and grabs three light tubes from it.

"We got more light tubes by Jupiter," Jake Black said.

Jupiter picks up Pan and whips her into the ropes, when Pan bounces off the ropes, she ducks the light tubes shot.

"Pan ducks the tubes," Kris Kloss said.

When Pan bounces off the ropes again, she gets Jupiter with a brutal Masashi Takeda like spear, and even worse is that the tubes were on Jupiter's chest and they break on impact, the fans gave a loud cheer as both females were down.

"Spear on Jupiter by Pan and they are down and out," Jake Black said.

Pan then rolls out of the ring, looks under the apron and pulls out two steel chairs, she then puts them into the ring and she re-enter the ring soon after.

"Pan has some steel chairs in the ring and this is going to be bad," Kris Kloss said.

Pan then unfolds the chairs and spreads them about three feet apart, then she goes to the box in the bottom right corner and grabs four tubes, then she places the tubes on the seats of the chairs as Pan was ready to finish off Jupiter.

"Oh man, Pan is ready to finish off Jupiter for good," Jake Black said.

Pan then grabs Jupiter by the head and gets her up, Pan then kicks Jupiter in the ribs and was about to set her up for a piledriver.

"Pan is ready to send Jupiter to hell," Kris Kloss said.

Before Pan could lifts her up, Jupiter hits her in the ribs multiple times, making Pan letting her go of that hold.

"Jupiter is fighting back," Jake Black said.

Then, Jupiter grabs Pan and sets her up for a backbreaker. But she didn't do that, instead she gives Pan a sidewalk slam right through the tubes, breaking them apart and even bending the seats of the chairs as the fans cheer for the move.

"Oh my god," Kris Kloss said.

"Sidewalk slam and Pan gets sent into the tubes," Jake Black said.

Then, Jupiter goes for the pin.

1...2...and kick out by Pan.

"Kick out by Pan and Jupiter is surprised by that moment," Kris Kloss said.

Jupiter gets up and moves the wooden pit from the top right corner to the middle of the ring.

"Jupiter just sets up the pit right into the middle of the ring," Jake Black said.

Then, Jupiter grabs Pan's head and sets her near the pit. But suddenly, Pan starts to fight back with punches to the ribs of Jupiter.

"Pan is fighting back against Jupiter, even after losing a lot of blood," Kris Kloss said.

Then, Jupiter nails her knee into the ribs of Pan, then she grabs a chair, folds it up, and nails Pan in the head with it.

"Chair shot to the skull of Pan," Jake Black said.

Pan stumbled backwards and bounces off the ropes. Jupiter then tosses away the chair and was looking to give Pan a back body drop into the pit.

"Jupiter is about to send Pan into the pit," Kris Kloss said.

Jupiter lifts Pan into the air, but Pan counters with a brutal tornado DDT that sends Jupiter face first into the pit and even worse, Jupiter didn't have on her golden headpiece on her head, so she didn't have any protection.

"Pan counters with a brutal tornado DDT, and Jupiter is feeling the pain," Jake Black said.

Pan gets up and sets Jupiter's head right near the pit, then Pan bounces off the ropes and gives Jupiter a double stomp right to the back of her head, sending her face first into the pit.

"Dear god, Pan with a double stomp and Jupiter got sent into that broken glass pit," Kris Kloss said.

Then, Pan starts to fire off shots to the face of Jupiter.

"Look at Pan, she knows Jupiter is in pain and she is taking advantage of that," Jake Black said.

Pan then picks up Jupiter and tosses her out of the ring and onto the floor between the top and bottom right corners, then Pan exits the ring and heads out to ringside as well.

"This fight is going out to ringside again, and even worse is that they are fighting near that kiddie pool," Kris Kloss said.

Pan then looks under the ring and she pulls out a can of salt.

"Pan has a can of salt and we know what happens when salt is poured into the wounds," Jake Black said.

Pan then pours the salt right into the now bloody head of Jupiter as she rolls around on the floor in pain.

"Pan douses Jupiter in salt and Jupiter is feeling the affects," Kris Kloss said.

Pan then grabs Jupiter and was setting her up for a powerbomb into the pool.

"Pan is ready to finish off Jupiter," Jake Black said.

Then, Jupiter moves forward and Pan was moving back still planning for the powerbomb, but then Jupiter gives Pan a back body drop onto the hard floor.

"Ouch, Pan's back lands hard onto that floor," Kris Kloss said.

Then, Jupiter picks up Pan and tosses her back into the ring, then she looks under the ring and pulls out a bottle of rubbing alcohol and then she re-enters the ring with bottle in hand.

"Jupiter has a bottle of rubbing alcohol with her," Jake Black said.

Suddenly, Pan gets up and nails Jupiter with an enzugiri, knocking the bottle out of her hands, then Pan hooks Jupiter's arm and gets her with a suplex, almost landing in the pit.

"Suplex by Pan and Jupiter nearly lands into the pit," Kris Kloss said.

Pan then moves the pit a little bit closer to the top right corner, then she goes over to one of the boxes filled with light tubes and she grabs about five tubes and then she sets them on top of the pit.

"Pan has some sick thoughts going through her head," Jake Black said.

Then, Pan grabs the can of salt from the apron and then she pours out what's left inside the can and onto the pit.

"Oh god, Pan just pours out the salt onto the pit," Kris Kloss said.

Then, Pan gets Jupiter up and lifts her up onto the top rope on the top right corner, Pan then climbs up to the top rope, hooks Jupiter's arm around her neck, and tries for a superplex.

"Wait, is Pan going for a superplex into that pit of broken glass, light tubes, and salt," Jake Black said.

Pan tries to go for a superplex, but Jupiter then nails Pan with fists to the ribs, saving her for a moment.

"Pan is getting hit with punches right to her ribs," Kris Kloss said.

Then, Jupiter scoops up Pan and gives her a powerslam off the top rope and right into the pit, breaking the tubes and causing Pan to roll around the ring and kicking her feet in pain as the fans went apeshit for it.

"OH MY GOD," Kris Kloss screamed.

"Pan might be severely injured after that bump," Jake Black said.

Jupiter then goes for the pin on Pan.

1...2...and kick out by Pan as Jupiter and the fans were in complete shock.

"How can Pan kick out of that move, is she even human," Kris Kloss said.

Jupiter then gets up and starts to complain to the ref that it should have been three.

"Jupiter is not too happy that Pan is still kicking in the match," Jake Black said.

Then, Jupiter goes over to one of the boxes of light tubes, picks up two light tubes, and breaks it over her head in anger.

"Wow, Jupiter must be very pissed, she just broke those tubes over her head in anger," Kris Kloss said.

Jupiter then drops the broken tubes and exits the ring, then she and two crew members lift up the kiddie pool filled with rubbing alcohol, lemon juice, and hot sauce and push it into the ring.

"Oh my god, Jupiter has pushed that pool into the ring," Jake Black said.

Jupiter then picks up another tube from one of the boxes and when Pan gets back onto her feet, Jupiter headbutts the tube into Pan's skull, breaking it in half.

"Jupiter headbutts the tube and breaks it over Pan's head," Kris Kloss said.

Jupiter then drops the tube, goes behind Pan and gives her a side suplex.

"Side suplex on Pan from Jupiter," Jake Black said.

Then, Jupiter goes for the pin.

1...2...and kick out by Pan as Jupiter was still angry that Pan was still not out.

"Pan kicks out again, how does anyone withstand this kind of pain," Kris Kloss said.

Then, Jupiter grabs the pool and pushes it near the bottom left corner.

"Jupiter pushes that pool near the corner," Jake Black said.

Then, Jupiter picks up the bottle of rubbing alcohol and pours out the entire bottle into the pool.

"Jupiter pours out the rubbing alcohol into the kiddie pool," Kris Kloss said.

Then, Jupiter goes to the box near the top left corner and grabs six tubes, she then places the tubes onto the kiddie pool.

"Jupiter sets those tubes on top of that kiddie pool," Jake Black said.

Then, Jupiter grabs Pan by the head and then she lifts her up onto the top rope on the bottom left corner.

"Jupiter might be going high risk in this tournament," Kris Kloss said.

Jupiter then climbs up to the top rope, hooks Pan's arm, and tries for a superplex, but Pan wraps her leg around the steel post, saving her from the attempt.

"Pan is staying on that top rope fearing for her life," Jake Black said.

Then, Pan starts to deliver punches to the ribs of Jupiter agin, after five punches, Pan nails Jupiter with a punch to the head.

"Pan is firing off with her own flurry of punches," Kris Kloss said.

Then, Pan scoops up Jupiter and then Pan stands up on the top rope with Jupiter still scooped up as the fans were amazed by this feat of strength.

"Holy crap, Pan has scooped up Jupiter, what is she going to do," Jake Black said.

Then, Pan delivers a brutal Michinoku Driver II off the top rope and into the kiddie pool, breaking the tubes and splashing around the rubbing alcohol as the fans went apeshit for that move, then they chant "holy shit" and "that was awesome".

"HOLY FUCK," Kris Kloss said.

"Michinoku Driver II from the top rope, Jupiter might be paralyzed from that move," Jake Black said.

Then, Pan goes for the pin.

1...2...3 and the ref signals the bell to be ring as Pan rolled under the ring and out to the ringside floor, as the fans gave a good ovation for Pan.

"Pan did it," Kris Kloss said.

"The youngest fighter ever has advanced to night two," Jake Black said.

"Here is your winner and advancing to the second round, Pan," Chris said as the ref raised Pan's arm in victory, and Pan's face was covered in blood.

"Half the field has been revealed for night two, Nami, Hunter Huntsman, Sunset Shimmer, and now, Pan," Kris Kloss said.

"But, who will face Pan in night two," Jake Black said.

Pan walks up the entrance way and then she enters through the curtains and into the backstage area.

Meanwhile, Jupiter was able to use the ropes to get back up onto her feet as the fans gave her a standing ovation for her match.

"Thank god Jupiter is able to walk," Kris Kloss said.

"Jupiter went through one hell of a match, and these fans are giving her the love that she deserves," Jake Black said.

Jupiter then rolls under the ropes and lands on the ringside area. Then, she slowly walks up the entrance way holding her neck in pain.

"I'm still amazed that Jupiter is still able to walk after that bump," Jake Black said.

"Well, that match proved that Jupiter is tough as nails in a death match environment," Kris Kloss said.

Jupiter then walked through the curtains and into the backstage.

"Coming up next, it is Star Butterfly taking on the returning 'Ultraviolent Moonchild' Dawn, in a Bundles of Joy Death Match, stay with us," Jake Black said.

 **Post-Match Footage:**

Pan was sitting on a chair as some medics were tending to Pan's injured arm.

"Do you think my arm is badly injured," Pan asked a medic.

"I don't think so," the medic said as he begin using tweezers to pick the glass off her arm, afterwards they rinse off Pan's arm with water, then they begin to staple Pan's arm to close the wounds.

"Oh shit, this hurts like hell," Pan said as she was getting stapled.

Meanwhile, Sailor Jupiter was walking around, holding her neck in pain.

"Man, my neck hurts like hell. Pan, you are one tough motherfucker, I have never been brutalized like that in my life, but you and me, gave a match that got the crowd pumped. If there is one person that should win this tournament, it is you. But this isn't the last death match for me, this is just the beginning," Jupiter said as she headed to the locker room.

 **That was a wild, brutal, bloody, and dangerous match. But, Pan pulls out the victory and joins Nami, Hunter Huntsman, and Sunset Shimmer in the quarterfinals, but she has a long way to go to win the Deathmatch Underground World Championship.**

 **Anyway, up next will be the princess of Mewni, Star Butterfly, versus the returning FFMOTDM competitor, Dawn, in a Bundles of Joy Death Match.**

 **Send me a P.M on weapons you want to see in our Fans Bring The Weapons Death Matches.**

 **Leave me a review of what you think about that match and predictions on who will our next match.**

 **Until then, to be the best, you got to stomp the rest.**

 **This chapter is dedicated in memory of...**

 **Axl Rotten**

 **1971-2016**

 **R.I.P, you'll be truly missed.**


	7. Bundles of Blood

**Fanfiction Master of the Death Matches II**

 **Summary: Sixteen of the sickest characters from all over the universe compete through two nights of destruction to win the trophy and a special new prize.**

 **I don't own WWE, Impact Wrestling, CZW, IWA Mid-South, IWA East Coast, IWA Deep South, BJW, XPW, JCW, Cartoon Network, Adult Swim, Hasbro, Toei animation, Mattel, Fox Network, or any other company (wrestling or entertainment), they belong to their respective owners.**

 **Rated M for Bloody Wrestling Violence, Coarse Language, and some Sexual References.**

 **Chapter 7: Bundles of Blood**

The ring was cleared once again of the debris, around the ring were multiple light tubes bundles, all the bundles have ten tubes or more (some were just regular light tube bundles, while other bundles have tubes that were eight feet long), the referee was standing near the bottom right corner as the crowd waits for the fighters.

 **("Shut Up and Dance" by WALK THE MOON plays)**

After seconds of waiting, out of the curtains came the princess of Mewni, Star Butterfly. With her really long blonde hair, devil horn hair band, wearing a blueish green sleeveless dress, green and white striped tights, and pink boots, Star pumps up the crowd as she ran around the ringside area all excited. Star then enters the ring and stands near the top right corner as her music lowered and the cheers for her die down.

Star and the crowd were anxiously waiting for the opponent to enter, and then the music started to play.

 **("Halls of Illusions" by Insane Clown Posse plays)**

The crowd immediately went crazy for the opponent and out of the curtains came the returning Total Drama female, Dawn. Dawn came out wearing a black hoodie, purple camo shorts with the hatchet logo on the left leg, black wrestling boots with the hatchet logo on them, and her fists taped, Dawn gave the crowd a two finger salute when her fingers crossed together to form an X. Dawn then walks around the ringside area, fist bumping fans and getting the crowd pumped up, after walking around the ring, Dawn unzipped her hoodie and threw it aside, revealing a black tank top, then she heads into the ring and stands near the bottom left corner as her music lowered and her cheers died down.

"This is an opening round match of The Fanfiction Master of the Death Matches II, it is a Bundles of Joy Death Match," Chris said as the fans went crazy for this match, but it soon quiet down.

"Introducing first, from Echo Creek Academy, by way of Mewni, Star Butterfly," Chris said as Star raised her arms in the air as the crowd gave her a decent ovation, but it soon quiet down afterwards.

"And her opponent, from The Island of Radiation, making her return to Fanfiction Master of the Death Matches, she is The Ultraviolent Moonchild, Dawn," Chris said as Dawn spread her arms across like a cross as the fans toss streamers into the ring.

The fans immediately chant "welcome back" to Dawn, knowing they waited a long time to see her back in that ring.

After the streamers were tossed out of the ring, the ref signals the bell to be ringed and the match begins.

"And now we are ready with our bundles of joy death match, with the returning Dawn versus the newcomer, Star Butterfly," Jake Black said.

Star and Dawn begin to circle around the ring and afterwards, Star nails Dawn with a brutal right fist to the face.

"Star starts off with a brutal right hand," Kris Kloss said.

Then, Dawn urges Star to hit her again, then Star hits Dawn with three more right hands to Dawn's face.

"Star is just firing away with punches," Jake Black said.

Then, Dawn flips off to Star and she starts to nail her with own version of lottery punches (made famous by Corporal Robinson), the fifth punch ends up knocking down Star.

"Ouch, those are really stiff punches and Star's jaw might be broken," Kris Kloss said.

Star immediately gets up and headbutts Dawn, but it didn't affect her. So then, Dawn responds with hard headbutts of her own.

"Star nails a headbutt, but that made Dawn very pissed and fires off with a series of headbutts," Jake Black said.

Then the sixth headbutt that Dawn nails on Star, knocks Star through the ropes and onto the ringside floor.

"The force of that last headbutt knocks Star through the ropes and onto the floor," Kris Kloss said.

Then, Dawn jumps onto the top rope on the top right corner and when Star gets up, Dawn jumps off and nails a senton off the top and onto the floor as the crowd cheer for the move.

"Senton by Dawn onto the princess of Mewni," Jake Black said.

Dawn gets up and grabs Star by the head and Star was starting to bleed a bit from those headbutts.

"Star is starting to bleed a little thanks to those headbutts," Kris Kloss said.

Then, Dawn looks over to the crowd and the fans moved out of the way, then Dawn tosses Star over the guardrail and into the crowd, right near the top right corner.

"Star gets tossed into the crowd by the Ultraviolent Moonchild," Jake Black said.

Dawn then grabs two chairs from the crowd and sets up about four feet apart and about three feet away from the guardrail.

"What's Dawn doing," Kris Kloss said.

Then, she grabs a bundle with twenty-four tubes in it and places it on the seats of the chairs.

"Now Dawn places that bundle onto those chairs," Jake Black said.

Dawn then hops over the guardrail and picks up Star by the hair, but then Star gives Dawn a drop toe hold onto the seat of a chair.

"Star is able to send Dawn right into that chair," Kris Kloss said.

Then, Star climbs up to the guardrail, hoping to get some aerial offence in the match.

"I think Star might be making a mistake in this match," Jake Black said.

But then Dawn folds up a chair and throws it right into Star's face, then Star loses her footing and fells right into the bundle, breaking all the tubes as the fans went crazy for it.

"Oh my god, Star gets struck by the chair and falls into the bundle," Kris Kloss said.

"She should have learn never take any risks against a returning fighter," Jake Black said.

Dawn jumps over the guardrail and picks up a piece of a broken light tube, she then grabs Star by her hair and begins to carve the tube right into Star's forehead.

"Dawn is carving the tube right into Star's skull," Kris Kloss said.

After seconds of carving, Dawn throws Star back into the ring and Star starts to bleed a bit more from the skull.

"Now Star is starting to feel the effects from the tube and is bleeding a bit more," Jake Black said.

Dawn then grabs a part of the broken bundle and she re-enters the ring with it, then Dawn picks up Star and sets her up in the top right corner.

"What's Dawn going to do with that broken bundle," Kris Kloss said.

Then, Dawn places the broken tubes across Star's face and Dawn headbutts the tubes into Star's face, breaking them apart.

"What a violent headbutt from Dawn on Star," Jake Black said.

But then, Star kicks Dawn right below the belt and throws her into the corner.

"Dear god, that doesn't fell pretty from Dawn's point of view," Kris Kloss said.

Then, Star whips herself to the ropes and when she bounces off the ropes, Star hits Dawn with a brutal boot scrape as Dawn sit down in the corner.

"Dawn almost lost a few teeth from that vicious boot," Jake Black said.

Then, Star backs up to the bottom left corner and then she runs up and gets Dawn with a brutal cannonball senton.

"Star with a cannonball senton, she's doing so well for being in her first death match," Kris Kloss said.

Star gets up and picks up an eight foot light tube bundle (with ten tubes in it) and she places it in the middle of the ring.

"Star has something planned big with those tubes," Jake Black said.

Then, Star picks up Dawn, but Dawn kicks Star in the ribs and looks to powerbomb Star through the bundle.

"I think Dawn is ready to finish the match early," Kris Kloss said.

Dawn lifts up Star, but suddenly Star grabs Dawn and delivers a X-factor right into the bundle, breaking it apart as the fans went crazy for that counter.

"Oh my god, an X-factor and Dawn just ate tubes like it was cereal," Jake Black said.

As Star got up, she notice Dawn rolling over and she was starting to bleed like a faucet from the tubes.

"Star just made Dawn bust wide open thanks to those tubes," Kris Kloss said.

Then, Star goes for the pin on Dawn.

1...2...and kick out by Dawn.

"Dawn kicks out, that is one crazy motherfucker," Jake Black said.

"Last year, she nearly bled out, a simple move like that won't keep her down," Kris Kloss said.

Star picks up Dawn and whips her into the bottom left corner, Star then runs at her but Dawn puts her legs around Star's neck.

"Dawn is about to counter the move," Jake Black said.

Then, Dawn flips her body over and gives Star a head scissors take down.

"What a nice head scissors from the Ultraviolent Moonchild," Kris Kloss said.

Star immediately grabs a light tube crucifix with twenty-four tubes on it and when Dawn gets up as well, Star throws the crucifix right at Dawn's face, smashing it into pieces and taking her down as the fans went ballistic for that bump.

"Holy shit, Star just chucks that crucifix right at Dawn and down she goes," Jake Black said.

Then, Star goes for the pin on Dawn again.

1...2...and kick out by Dawn again as Star was in pure shock.

"Kick out by Dawn again, I think Star can't believe she is able to survive that kind of assault," Kris Kloss said.

Star then rolls out of the ring and grabs the two chairs from ringside, then she throws the chairs into the ring and re-enters the ring soon after.

"Star has those two chairs in the ring, I think this will be bad," Jake Black said.

Then, Star sets up the chairs about eight feet apart and about six feet from the top right corner.

"What is Star doing," Kris Kloss said.

Then, Star grabs another eight foot light tube bundle with twelve tubes in it and sets it up on the seats of the chairs.

"Star has got a light tube bundle and she puts it onto those chairs," Jake Black said.

Then, Star grabs Dawn by her hair and they both climb up to the middle rope on the top right corner.

"Both of these girls are going high risk in this match," Kris Kloss said.

But then, Dawn stars to nail Star with elbows to the side of the skull, then Dawn gets Star in a cobra clutch on the middle rope and the fans were going crazy for what they are about to see.

"Wait, don't tell me Dawn is going to hit Star with Boot Camp from the middle rope," Jake Black said.

But Star fires back with a headbutt onto Dawn, then Star gets Dawn in a Death Valley Driver position.

"I think Star is ready to finish off The Ultraviolent Moonchild," Kris Kloss said.

Then, Star gets Dawn with a D.V.D off the middle rope and into the bundle, breaking the tubes as the fans went insane for the bump.

"D.V.D from the middle rope by the princess of Mewni," Jake Black said.

Then, Star goes for the pin on Dawn.

1...2...and kick out by Dawn as the fans couldn't believe Dawn could survive that bump.

"Dawn is a fucking terminator, she can't be stopped no matter what pain she goes through," Kris Kloss said.

Then, Star gets up and grabs a piece of the broken bundle, then she places the broken bundle onto Dawn's chest, and then she gives her a double stomp, breaking apart the bundle.

"Now Star gets the double stomp onto Dawn," Jake Black said.

Star then grabs a regular bundle with ten tubes in it, and when Dawn got back up onto her knees, Star smashes the tubes across Dawn's head, breaking it into pieces as the fans cringe at the scene.

"Oh crap, Dawn just got smashed by Star and that bundle," Kris Kloss said.

Star then picks up Dawn and pushes her into the top left corner, then Star whips Dawn out of the corner and Dawn hits the bottom right corner really hard as Dawn screamed in pain.

"What a hard Irish whip and Dawn hits the corner hard," Jake Black said.

Then, Star picks up another bundle with twelve tubes in it, and places it across Dawn's ribs.

"Star places another bundle on the ribs of Dawn," Kris Kloss said.

Then, Star backs up to the top left corner and then she takes off running and nails Dawn with a running dropkick onto the tubes, breaking them apart as the fans cheer for the move.

"And Star dropkicks the tubes into Dawn's ribs," Jake Black said.

As Dawn stumbled forward, Star gets up, grabs Dawn, and gives her a belly to belly suplex.

"Belly to belly suplex, I got to admit, Star is doing pretty well for her first death match," Kris Kloss said.

Star gets up and grabs a light tube bundle with thirteen tubes in it and covered in Christmas ornaments, then she places it on top of Dawn.

"Star places that bundle on Dawn, what's she going to do," Jake Black said.

Then, Star climbs up to the top rope on the bottom right corner, after she did this cross pose, Star gets Dawn with a dragon splash onto the bundle, breaking the tubes and ornaments apart as fans went crazy and start to chant "BJW" over and over again.

"Dragon splash from Star, shades of Big Japan great, Ryuji Ito," Kris Kloss said.

Then, Star goes for the pin on Dawn.

1...2...and kick out by Dawn as Star and the fans were in complete and utter shock that Dawn had any strength left to kick out.

"I can't fucking believe it," Jake Black said in shock.

"How can Dawn have any energy left in the match," Kris Kloss said.

Star starts to argue with the ref saying it should have been a three count.

"I don't think Star is too happy that Dawn is still in the match," Jake Black said.

Then, Star grabs one last light tube bundle from the apron, the bundle had fourteen tubes in it and covered in thumbtacks, Star then places it in the middle of the ring.

"Star wants to make sure that Dawn doesn't make out of the underground alive," Kris Kloss said.

Star then picks up Dawn and starts to trash talk to her face.

"If you won't stay down, then I would make sure you are out permanently," Star said to Dawn and then Star lifts Dawn upside down.

"I think Star is going to piledrive Dawn out of here," Jake Black said.

But then, Dawn fights out of the piledriver situation and hits Dawn with a brutal kick to the side of Star's skull.

"What a loud kick from Dawn onto Star," Kris Kloss said.

Then, Dawn gets Star in a modified cobra clutch and then she nails Boot Camp (cobra clutch legsweep) onto the bundle, breaking it apart as the fans went insane for that bump.

"The boot camp, boot camp from Dawn," Jake Black said.

"Shades of IWA Mid-South original, Corporal Robinson," Kris Kloss said.

Then, Dawn goes for the pin on Star.

1...2...3 and the ref signals the bell to be ring as the fans gave some very loud cheers because Dawn advanced to the next round.

"Dawn did it, Dawn did it," Jake Black said.

"Dawn scores some redemption from last year and now she advances to night two," Kris Kloss said.

"Here's your winner and advancing to the next round, The Ultraviolent Moonchild, Dawn," Chris said as the ref raised Dawn's arm in victory, and Dawn's face was covered in blood and her hair was now a bloody red.

"Dawn has advanced to the quarterfinals, but after the punishment she received, will she able to survive her next opponent," Jake Black said.

"Well, she has a high pain tolerance, and that will help Dawn a lot," Kris Kloss said.

Then, Dawn helps Star back up onto her feet and like Dawn, Star was completely covered in blood.

"I have to give it to Star, she had some skills in this very intense match," Jake Black said.

"Hey Star, welcome to the big leagues girl," Dawn said to Star and then they fist bump in respect as the fans gave a standing ovation for that moment.

"You have to show respect to these two ladies, they sacrifice their bodies to entertain these fans," Kris Kloss said.

Then, Dawn raised Star's arm to show that she does have what it takes to be in this tournament, then they rolled under the ropes and walked up to the entrance stage.

"Well, Star definitely earned Dawn's respect from the match, but I think Star is ready to wrestle in The Deathmatch Underground," Jake Black said.

Then, the two ladies enter through the curtains and into the backstage area.

"Coming up next, we have the lunatic known as Dan facing off against karate guy, Jack Brewer, in a Ultraviolent Rock N' Roll Death Match, when we return," Kris Kloss said.

 **Post-Match Footage:**

Star and Dawn were breathing in and out trying to catch their breath from that match.

"You know who this is girl is, this is Star Butterfly, this girl is pretty much the future of death match wrestling, she put me through the fucking ringer tonight, and I respect that in a person," Dawn said.

"Thanks Dawn, you know I never been in the battle like that before. I thought Ludo was tough, I thought Toffee was tough, but you, your toughness is cranked up to thirteen, if there is anyone that could win this tournament, it is you," Star said to Dawn.

"Thanks Star," Dawn said to Star and Star just walked off to her locker room.

"One round is done and my quest for that belt continues. My skills for being in these death matches grows with each match I compete in, my thirst for blood gets more intense, and my violent intent increases with each round of this tournament. To all of those who think they can beat me, I have one thing to say, you fear what you don't understand, and hate, what you can't conquer, bitch," Dawn said as she walk off to her locker room.

 **Wow, what a brutal match from these two females, but Dawn pulls out the victory. She will join Nami, Hunter Huntsman, Sunset Shimmer, and Pan in the quarterfinals.**

 **Send me a P.M on weapons you want to see in our Fans Bring The Weapons Death Matches, also leave me a review on your thoughts about this match and predictions on who will win our next match.**

 **Coming up next, we have Dan facing off against Jack Brewer in a Ultraviolent Rock N' Roll Death Match.**

 **Until then, welcome to the Ultraviolent Wasteland.**


	8. Rocking Tonight and Bleeding Tomorrow

**Fanfiction Master of the Death Matches II**

 **Summary: Sixteen of the sickest characters from all over the universe compete through two nights of destruction to win the trophy and a special new prize.**

 **I don't own WWE, Impact Wrestling, CZW, IWA Mid-South, IWA East Coast, IWA Deep South, BJW, XPW, JCW, Cartoon Network, Adult Swim, Hasbro, Toei animation, Mattel, Fox Network, or any other company (wrestling or entertainment), they belong to their respective owners.**

 **Rated M for Bloody Wrestling Violence, Coarse Language, and some Sexual References.**

 **I would like to thank UltimateWarriorFan4Ever for coming up with the idea for this match, hope you like it.**

 **Chapter 8: Rocking Tonight and Bleeding Tomorrow**

The ring was one again cleared of the glass from the last match and in the ring this time was multiple musical instruments, including guitars, keyboards, violins, tambourines, drums, recorders, and even a trombone. The ref just stand near the bottom right corner as the fans wait to see the fighters coming out.

 **("I Hate Everything About You" by Three Days Grace plays)**

Out of the curtains came this angry lunatic with short black hair, black soul patch, wearing a black t-shirt with the word "JERK" on it, blue jeans, and black wrestling boots, it was Dan. Dan also came out with a barb wire bat in one hand and a chair in the other hand as he got a great ovation from the crowd. Dan then walks down the entrance way and enters the ring and drops the weapons near the bottom left corner as he stands near the bottom left corner. Then, the cheers died down and his music lowered as they wait for his opponent.

 **("Kung Fu Fighting" by Carl Douglas plays)**

Out of the curtains came this teenage guy with medium length brown hair (tied up in a ponytail), wearing this white karate gi and green wrestling boots, it was Jack Brewer who came out to a lukewarm reception from the crowd. Jack walked down the entrance way and then he enters the ring and stands near the top right corner as the music lowered and his cheers died down.

"This is an opening round match of The Fanfiction Master of the Death Matches II, it is an Ultraviolent Rock N' Roll Death Match," Chris said as the fans gave a mild ovation, but it quiet down soon after.

"Introducing first, from North Hollywood, California, he is The Angry Lunatic, Dan," Chris said as Dan stand in the corner as the fans gave Dan a good ovation, but it quiet down soon after.

"And his opponent, from The Bobby Wasabi Dojo, he is Jack Brewer," Chris said as Jack also stayed in his corner as the fans gave a lukewarm response, but it quiet down as well.

Then, the ref signals the bell to be ringed and the match begins.

"Match number six of the first round is under way, it is Ultraviolent Rock N' Roll Death Match with Dan versus Jack Brewer," Jake Black said.

"I think Dan is about to get his ass kicked by this sensei," Kris Kloss said.

The two fighters walked out of their corners and have this face off, then they give each other back and forth shots to the face.

"Look at the fists fly with these two guys," Jake Black said.

After seconds of fists flying, Jack knees Dan in the ribs and whips him into the ropes, and when Dan bounces off the ropes, Jack gets him with a Randy Orton style backbreaker, followed by a neckbreaker.

"Backbreaker and neckbreaker from Jack, we are getting to see some real wrestling in this tournament," Kris Kloss said.

Jack then grabs the chair from the bottom left corner, he then gives Dan a chair assisted leg drop as the fans gave a decent ovation for the move.

"What a hardcore style leg drop from Jack on Dan," Jake Black said.

Then, Jack goes for the pin on Dan.

1…2...and a quick kick out by Dan.

"Dan kicks out quickly from that leg drop," Kris Kloss said.

Then, Jack grabs a flute from the ring and when Dan gets up, Jack nails the flute right into Dan's left leg and Dan rolls out of the ring, between the top left and right corners.

"Dan gets a flute right on the leg, that might have an effect on him," Jake Black said.

Jack then rolls out of the ring and when Dan got onto his knees, Jack nails him the head with the flute, even breaking apart the weapon.

"Now Jack nails Dan in the head with that flute and it breaks," Kris Kloss said.

Jack drops the flute and picks up Dan, then he whips Dan towards the post and Dan runs head first right into the steel post in the top right corner.

"Dan smacks his head right into that post," Jake Black said.

Then, Jack throws Dan back into the ring and Jack re-enters soon after.

"The fight has gone back into the ring," Kris Kloss said.

Jack then try to hit Dan with a clothesline, but Dan sees it coming and gets Jack with a belly to belly suplex.

"Belly to belly suplex by Dan on the sensei," Jake Black said.

Dan then grabs a keytar from the ring, and when Jack gets up and turns around, Dan nails him in the head with the keytar, sending pieces of it flying and knocking down Jack with a thud as the fans cringe at the impact.

"OH MY GOD," Kris Kloss screamed.

"That keytar shot was loud enough that the entire city of L.A heard it," Jake Black said.

Dan tosses away the keytar and goes for the pin on Jack.

1…2…and kick out by Jack as Dan was very angry at that result.

"Only a two count on Jack, and Dan is not too happy about that," Kris Kloss said.

Dan gets up and grabs a kazoo from the ring, after he played with it, he jabs the kazoo right into the forehead of Jack.

"Dan is driving that kazoo into the head of Jack," Jake Black said.

Then, Dan uses the kazoo like a spike and stabs it into the head of Jack.

"And Dan is stabbing Jack with that kazoo," Kris Kloss said.

After about seven stabs, Dan tosses away the kazoo and Jack starts to bleed a little from the stabs.

"Jack is starting to bleed from that kazoo," Jake Black said.

Dan gets up and grabs the barb wire bat from the bottom left corner, and when Jack got back onto his feet, Dan swings the bat right into the ribs of Jack.

"Dan swings the bat into the ribs of Jack Brewer," Kris Kloss said.

As Jack hold his ribs in pain, he turns around and Dan hits him with a barb wire bat to Jack's face, taking him down as the fans went crazy for the shot.

"Jack takes the bat to the face, he might be bloodied after that shot," Jake Black said.

Dan drops the bat and Jack was slowly getting up, with his face starting to leak with blood.

"You were right Jake, Jack's skull is even more bloody after that shot," Kris Kloss said.

Dan then grabs a ukulele from the ring and when Jack gets up, Dan smashes the ukulele over Jack's head, breaking it apart and knocking Jack down again.

"Ukulele to the head of Jack and he's down again," Jake Black said.

Dan tosses away the broken instrument and goes for the pin.

1…2…and kick out by Jack and Dan was getting angrier by the minute.

"Jack kicks out again, and Dan's anger is reaching his boiling point," Kris Kloss said.

Dan then picks up a small toy keyboard and places it in the middle of the ring, then he picks up Jack and it looks like he is setting up for a piledriver.

"Dan is about to piledrive Jack onto the keyboard," Jake Black said.

But before Dan could lift him up, Jack gives him a back body drop and when Dan gets up, Jack grabs the small keyboard and smashes it into Dan's face, breaking it into pieces and taking Dan down.

"Did you see that, that keyboard literally exploded right into Dan's face," Kris Kloss said.

Jack then drags Dan into the top right corner and got Dan in this seated position on the mat, Jack then backs up to the bottom left corner and he grabs a trombone from the ring.

"What is Jack doing, he is going all New Day in this tournament," Jake Black said.

Then, Jack starts to play on the trombone, then he tosses the instrument away, then he runs up and gives Dan a brutal dropkick right into his face as the fans cringe at the move.

"Ouch, what a nasty dropkick from Jack, I think Dan might lost a few teeth from that impact," Kris Kloss said.

Then, Jack drags Dan out of the corner and goes for the pin.

1…2…and kick out by Dan as Jack had something on his mind.

"Kick out by Dan but Jack has something up his sleeve," Jake Black said.

Then, Jack grabs the barb wire bat and gets Dan onto his stomach, then Jack gets Dan with a crossface as the bat was right up against his face.

"Crossface with the bat and Dan is in a world of pain," Kris Kloss said.

Dan was just feeling the pain, so he drags himself slowly towards the ropes, and after seconds of torture, Dan grabs onto the bottom rope and Jack was forced to break up the hold.

"Dan grabs the rope and Jack is force to let go of the hold," Jake Black said.

Jack gets up and then he nails Dan right in the back with the barb wire bat.

"And the barb wire bat nails Dan's back," Kris Kloss said.

Jack then throws the bat away and picks up a snare drum.

"Jack picks up a drum from the ring," Jake Black said.

When Dan got onto his knees, Jack throws the drum onto Dan's head, leaving a hole right into the drum and the drum was around Dan's head.

"Dan now takes the drum right into the head," Kris Kloss said.

Jack throws the drum off of Dan's head and Dan had started to bleed from that barb wire bat he took over a minute ago.

"Now Dan has been busted wide open in the match," Jake Black said.

Jack then picks up a violin from the ring, and then Jack picks up Dan and whips him into the bottom left corner. When Dan stumbled out of the corner, Jack swings the violin at Dan, but Dan ducks the shot and gives Jack an enzugiri, knocking the violin out of his hand.

"Dan is starting to fight back and he knocks the violin out of Jack's hand," Kris Kloss said.

But then, Jack suddenly got his second wind and gives Dan a brutal tornado DDT.

"Tornado DDT and Dan is down on the mat," Jake Black said.

Jack then had an idea, he then climbs up to the top rope on the top right corner of the ring.

"I think Jack is about to fly high here," Kris Kloss said.

But then, Dan gets up and jumps onto the top rope on the top right corner, Dan grabs Jack and gives him a top rope hip toss as the fans went crazy and chant "holy shit".

"Top rope hip toss, and Jack might be out cold," Jake Black said.

Dan slowly gets up and picks up two cymbals from the ring, he then places a cymbal on Jack's head, then Dan holds onto the other cymbal and starts to climb up to the top rope on the top right corner.

"Wait, is Dan is about to channel his inner Sabu here tonight," Kris Kloss said.

Then, Dan jumps off the top and gets Jack with a top rope cymbal assisted leg drop right onto Jack's head as the fans went crazy for the move.

"What a violent top rope leg drop, Jack has to be knocked out," Jake Black said.

Dan then tosses the cymbals away and goes for the pin on Jack.

1…2…and kick out by Jack as Dan was angry that Jack kicked out of that insane move.

"Dear god, how can Jack kick out of that move, that is literally impossible," Kris Kloss said.

Dan gets up and picks up the violin from the ring and he waits for Jack to get up.

"Dan is about to give Jack a hardcore violin lesson," Jake Black said.

As Jack got up, Dan swings the violin at Jack, but then Jack kicks Dan in the ribs, grabs the violin, and hits Dan in the head with the violin, breaking it apart and taking Dan down.

"Jack fires back and takes down Dan with a violin shot right to the skull," Kris Kloss said.

Jack then picks up a keyboard (with legs on the bottom of it), he then unfolds the legs and sets up the keyboard in the middle of the ring.

"What is Jack going to do with that keyboard," Jake Black said.

"Probably something that is going to be really painful," Kris Kloss said.

Then, Jack grabs a clarinet, a trumpet, and a recorder and puts it on top of the keyboard.

"Whoever lands on that keyboard is about to feel some intense pain," Jake Black said.

Meanwhile, Dan grabs an electric guitar from the ring, he then gets up and nails Jack in the back with that guitar.

"Dan with the electric guitar to the back of Jack," Kris Kloss said.

Then, Dan swings the guitar onto the back of Jack Brewer three more times, with the third swing causing the guitar to be broken in half.

"Dan just breaks the guitar on Jack," Jake Black said.

With Jack down, Dan tosses away the broken instrument and starts to climb up to the top rope on the top left corner.

"Dan is seriously taking a risk right now," Kris Kloss said.

But suddenly, Jack got up, then he hops onto the middle ropes, and nails Dan with a disaster kick to the side of Dan's skull, causing Dan to sit down on the top rope.

"Disaster kick and Dan might be woozy from that brutal kick," Jake Black said.

Then, Jack picks up an acoustic guitar with thumbtacks covered on the bottom of it as the fans went crazy for the weapon.

"Oh my god, that guitar is covered in thumbtacks, Dan is going to pay the ultimate price," Kris Kloss said.

Jack then swings the guitar and smashes it into Dan's head, breaking the guitar in pieces and leaving Dan with well over a dozen tacks stuck into his head as the fans went crazy for the shot.

"Holy shit, Dan's head has become a human tack magnet," Jake Black said.

Then, Jack climbs up to the top rope on the top left corner, then he hooks Dan's arm around his neck, everyone knows this was going to be really, really bad.

"Oh my god, we are about to see a freaking explosion go off between these two guys," Kris Kloss said.

Jack then gives Dan a superplex off the top rope and into the keyboard and the instruments on top of it, breaking the keyboard into numerous pieces and damaging the instruments, as the fans went insane with "holy shit" and "that was awesome" chants.

"HOLY FUCK," Kris Kloss screamed.

"Superplex from the top rope and both guys in the ring are down and out," Jake Black said.

Then, Jack uses the little strength that he had left and goes for the cover on Dan.

1…2…3 and the ref signals the bell to be ring as the fans gave a good ovation for Jack.

"Jack has done it," Kris Kloss said.

"Jack and his skills in karate has made it to the quarterfinals," Jake Black said.

"Here is your winner and advancing to the second round, Jack Brewer," Chris said as the ref raised Jack's arm in victory, Jack had a bit of blood over his face and on his white gi.

"I got to admit, Jack was pretty good in the match, but the tournament escalates in danger, so Jack has to be really careful in the next round," Kris Kloss said.

"I guess Dan would probably be pissed once he gets up, so I think Jack should possibly get out of the ring as fast as he can," Jake Black said.

Jack then rolls out of the ring and heads straight up the entrance way, then he heads through the curtains and into the backstage area.

Then, Dan slowly rolled out of the ring and limped up the entrance way as the fans were giving Dan a standing ovation for his efforts. Dan then enters through the curtains and into the backstage area.

"I think Dan might need a fucking iceberg to cool him down," Kris Kloss said.

"Coming up next is our semi-main event of night one, it is Pat The NES Punk versus Rainbow Dash, in an Ultraviolent Tables, Ladders, and Chairs Death Match, we will be back," Jake Black said.

 **Post-Match Footage:**

Jack was walking around the backstage area, just nervous about competing tomorrow night.

"Round one is done, I thought it was going to be easy, but man was I fucking wrong. Dan pretty much used up every single move to try to keep me down, but with my strength and my determination, I was able to beat Dan and advanced to the second round. Now, whoever is in my way, be prepared to be in the match with the fiercest Wasabi Warrior in history," Jack said as he walked away to his locker room.

Meanwhile, Dan was furious that he lost the match. So, he went onto his knees, his face was turning red, and had something to say (or should I say, shout).

"JACK BREWER," Dan shouted in anger as he raised his fists in anger.

Soon, Dan gets up and walks to his locker room, not wanting to say anything after his loss.

 **Wow, we only have two more spots left to fill for our quarterfinals, but who will it be, it just a matter of time. Now, so far we have Nami, Hunter Huntsman, Sunset Shimmer, Pan, Dawn, and now, Jack Brewer, advancing in this tournament, but they won't know what matches will be made for night two.**

 **Send me a P.M on weapons you want to see in our Fans Bring The Weapons Death Matches, don't forget to leave me your thoughts on the match and predictions on who will win our next match.**

 **Coming up next we have Internet NES reviewer, Pat the NES Punk, facing off against Canterlot High's greatest athlete, Rainbow Dash, in the Ultraviolent Tables, Ladders, and Chairs Death Match.**

 **Until then, it is time to watch some Ink Master.**


	9. Ultraviolent High Flying Insanity

**Fanfiction Master of the Death Matches II**

 **Summary: Sixteen of the sickest characters from all over the universe compete through two nights of destruction to win the trophy and a special new prize.**

 **I don't own WWE, Impact Wrestling, CZW, IWA Mid-South, IWA East Coast, IWA Deep South, BJW, XPW, JCW, Cartoon Network, Adult Swim, Hasbro, Toei animation, Mattel, Fox Network, or any other company (wrestling or entertainment), they belong to their respective owners.**

 **Rated M for Bloody Wrestling Violence, Coarse Language, and some Sexual References.**

 **Chapter 9: Ultraviolent High Flying Insanity**

The ring was cleared of the weapons from the last match, in the ring was a fifteen foot high ladder in the bottom right corner, a barb wire covered ladder in the top left corner, two chairs in the bottom left corner, a barb wire covered chair and a light tube covered chair in the top right corner. At the ringside area, there was four tables set up around the four corners, there was a regular table near the top left corner, a barb wire table near the bottom left corner, a light tube covered table near the bottom right corner, and a razor wire table near the top right corner. The ref was in the ring between the bottom left and right corners, as the fans wait to see the fighters making their entrances.

 **(The Legend of Zelda theme plays)**

Out of the curtains came internet icon known as Pat The NES Punk. Pat had on a black Legend of Zelda muscle shirt, blue jeans, and black wrestling boots, as the fans gave Pat a good ovation. Pat looked at the ring and was a little bit frightened of the weapons in the ring, so he sucked it up and slowly entered the ring, he then stands near the bottom left corner as his music lowered and his cheers died down.

 **("Rock You Like A Hurricane" by Scorpions)**

Out of the curtains came this cyan coloured teenage girl, and that girl was Rainbow Dash. Rainbow's outfit was special, she had on a black muscle shirt with a rainbow lighting bolt on the front and on the back was the word 'Dash' and the number '14' on it, she also had on blue and black MMA shorts, blue wrestling boots, and having her fists taped up, Rainbow came out to a standing ovation from the crowd. Rainbow pumped up the crowd as she ran around the ringside area and soon she enters the ring and stands near the top right corner as her cheers died down and her music lowered.

"This is your semi-main event for night one of The Fanfiction Master of the Death Matches II, it is a opening round match, and it is a Ultraviolent Tables, Ladders, and Chairs Death Match," Chris said as the fans gave a great ovation for the match, but the cheers soon died down.

"Introducing first, from San Diego, California, Pat The NES Punk," Chris said as Pat stayed in the corner as the fans gave a good ovation since he is a hometown favorite, but it quiet down after that.

"And his opponent, from Canterlot High, Rainbow Dash," Chris said as Rainbow pumped up the crowd and the fans begin chanting her name over and over again, but it soon quiet down a few seconds later.

Then the ref signals the bell to be ring and the match begins. Then, Rainbow and Pat walk out of their corners and went face to face.

"Here we go, with our second last match of night one and the first round, Pat The NES Punk versus Rainbow Dash," Jake Black said.

"This will definitely be a high flying battle for sure," Kris Kloss said.

Then, Pat and Rainbow start to give each other forearms to the face, and it was an even battle at this point.

"Back and forth shots from these two, but they are not down," Jake Black said.

After ten seconds of this forearm attack, Pat tries to hit a dropkick, but Rainbow ducks the move, and when Pat gets up, Rainbow nails Pat with a clothesline over the top rope and he lands onto the floor between the top and bottom left corners.

"Rainbow dodges Pat's dropkick and knocks him onto the floor," Kris Kloss said.

Rainbow notices Pat getting up, so she runs and bounces off the ropes, and then she launches herself through the ropes and gets Pat with a suicide dive as the fans went wild for Rainbow.

"Suicide dive from Rainbow Dash, she is on fire here," Jake Black said.

Then, Rainbow picks up Pat and tells the fans to move out of the way, which they did. Rainbow then tosses Pat over the guardrail, near the bottom right corner.

"Pat gets sent over the guardrail and into the crowd," Kris Kloss said.

Rainbow then backs up to the other side of the ringside area (near the top left corner).

"What is Rainbow going to do," Jake Black said.

Rainbow takes a good run and launches over the guardrail, taking out Pat with another suicide dive as the fans went crazy for the move.

"Suicide dive, Rainbow Dash is definitely getting the crowd pumped up here tonight," Kris Kloss said.

Rainbow picks up Pat and leads him towards a wall, but suddenly Pat knees her in the ribs and slams her face first into the hard wall and taking her down.

"Pat sends Rainbow right into that wall," Jake Black said.

Then, Pat drags Rainbow by her head and leads her to a table (which was selling DVDs from Smart Mark Video).

"We are having a hard time with the view, but I think Pat is about to send Rainbow through a table," Kris Kloss said.

Pat lifts up Rainbow and gives her a powerbomb onto the table, but it didn't break and the crowd begins to chant "you fucked up" at Pat.

"From that chant, I guess that move didn't work for Pat," Jake Black said.

Pat begins to walk away from Rainbow, holding his head in pain.

"Pat is wanting to get away from the crowd," Kris Kloss said.

Pat then makes it towards the entrance way and walks down the aisle as the fans start to cheer for some reason. But then Pat turns around and Rainbow jumps over the guardrail and gets Pat with a senton as the fans cheer for her aerial offence.

"Rainbow out of nowhere, taking out Pat in the process," Jake Black said.

Rainbow picks up Pat again and throws him head first into the steel post in the top left corner.

"Pat just got slammed right into that pole head first," Kris Kloss said.

Rainbow walks towards Pat, but then Pat pushes Rainbow back first into the guardrail.

"Pat is trying to fight back in the match," Jake Black said.

Pat then re-enters the ring between the top left and right corners, he then runs and bounces off the ropes. He then tries to hit Rainbow with a suicide dive, but Rainbow manages to grab a chair from the crowd and nails Pat in the head with the chair as the fans cringe at the impact.

"OH MY GOD," Kris Kloss screamed.

"Pat might have a severe concussion from that chair shot," Jake Black said.

Rainbow then tosses Pat back into the ring and she re-enters soon after, then she hooks Pat's arm around her neck and lifts him up, she then sets him up for a muscle buster.

"Is Rainbow going for a muscle buster," Kris Kloss said.

Rainbow then backs up and Pat's back hits the barb wire ladder in the top left corner, Rainbow then runs forward and drops Pat with a muscle buster.

"Muscle buster, Rainbow is really impressive here tonight," Jake Black said.

Rainbow gets up and grabs the two chairs from the bottom left corner, she then unfolds them and places them back to back.

"Is Rainbow about to perform a hardcore backbreaker here," Kris Kloss said.

Rainbow lifts up Pat and gives him a brutal backbreaker right on the chairs as Pat holds his back in pain.

"What a backbreaker, Pat might have some damage to his spine," Jake Black said.

Rainbow then starts to climb up to the top rope on the bottom left corner.

"Is Rainbow about to fly here tonight," Kris Kloss said.

But then Pat gets up, grabs one of the chairs, then he throws it and it hits Rainbow right in the back. Rainbow Dash then falls off the corner and right through the barb wire table, breaking it apart as the fans went insane for the move.

"Rainbow takes the chair to the back and falls through that table," Jake Black said.

Meanwhile, Pat moves the barb wire ladder off the top left corner and he slides it onto the apron and guardrail between the bottom left and right corners.

"I think Pat has some sadistic ideas with that ladder," Kris Kloss said.

Pat rolls out of the ring and yanks Rainbow out of the wire and tosses her back into the ring.

"The fight is heading back into the ring," Jake Black said.

Pat then hooks Rainbow's arm around his neck and tries for a suplex, but Rainbow didn't move an inch.

"Rainbow is trying hard to avoid the suplex," Kris Kloss said.

Then, Rainbow counters the suplex by giving Pat a suplex of her own and Pat lands chest first on the ropes as he stands on the apron with the barb wire ladder beneath him.

"Pat is in severe danger if he lands on that ladder," Jake Black said.

Rainbow then kicks Pat in the side of the head, Rainbow then runs and bounces off the ropes, she then looks to give Pat a sunset flip, but it transition into a Canadian destroyer and Pat's skull hits the ladder and knocks him onto the ringside floor as fans went apeshit for that move.

"HOLY SHIT," Kris Kloss screamed.

"Rainbow just hit a Canadian destroyer on Pat," Jake Black said.

Then, Rainbow stands up on the ladder and sees Pat down, then she hits a shooting star press off the ladder and onto Pat as the fans went wild knowing she hit the move even without going up to the top rope.

"Now a shooting star press, Rainbow is just flying high," Kris Kloss said.

Then, Rainbow goes for the pin on Pat on the ringside floor.

1…2…and kick out by Pat as Rainbow couldn't believe that Pat was still kicking.

"Kick out by Pat and Rainbow couldn't believe it," Jake Black said.

Rainbow then runs to the top right corner and she pushes the razor wire table to the middle of the ringside area between the top left and right corners.

"Rainbow moves that table out of the corner," Kris Kloss said.

Rainbow then grabs the regular table from the top left corner and puts it beside the razor wire table, putting them together like one wide table.

"Oh boy, that will be pretty bad for the person that lands onto those tables," Jake Black said.

Rainbow gets back into the ring and picks up the barb wire chair from the top right corner and places it in the middle of the ring, just as Pat re-entered the ring slowly.

"Pat might be walking into danger right now," Kris Kloss said.

Then, Rainbow kicks Pat in the ribs and gives him a DDT right onto the barb wire chair as the fans cheer for the move.

"Rainbow nails Pat with a DDT right onto the barb wire chair," Jake Black said.

Rainbow then goes for the pin on Pat.

1…2…and kick out by Pat as Rainbow picked up Pat, and Pat was starting to bleed from that move.

"Kick out by Pat and he's starting to bleed from the impact," Kris Kloss said.

Rainbow then was setting up for a piledriver, but then Pat reverses it and the back of Rainbow's head hits the barb wire chair.

"Ouch, Rainbow's skull just hits the barb wire chair," Jake Black said.

Pat grabs Rainbow's legs and then he slingshots her right into the bottom left corner, hitting it face first.

"Rainbow hits the corner and her face bounces off of it like a basketball," Kris Kloss said.

Pat then grabs the light tube chair from the top right corner and when Rainbow turned around, Pat blasts her in the face with the chair, smashing the tubes and knocking Rainbow down as the fans gave an "oh" for that sick move.

"Rainbow just got blasted in the face with that tube chair," Jake Black said.

Pat then drops the chair and rolls out of the ring, he then folds up the legs of the light tube table and brings that table into the ring, he then re-enters the ring afterwards.

"Pat brings that tube table into the ring," Kris Kloss said.

Pat then notices Rainbow getting up, with her face just gushing out blood like she was a geyser.

"Oh my god, Rainbow has donned the Crimson mask, just like Deranged at 2005 KOTDM," Jake Black said.

Pat then scoops up Rainbow and gives her a powerslam.

"Powerslam on Rainbow from Pat," Kris Kloss said.

With Rainbow down, Pat climbs up to the top rope on the bottom right corner, and then Pat grabs a hold of the ladder.

"What the hell is Pat doing," Jake Black said.

Then, Pat hops onto the ladder and it starts to tilt over, then the ladder crash lands on Rainbow as Pat rolled off the ladder with precision.

"Pat uses the ladder and crushes Rainbow with it," Kris Kloss said.

Pat gets up and then he performs a standing splash on Rainbow with the ladder still on top of her.

"What a splash on Rainbow and the ladder might crush her ribs," Jake Black said.

Pat moves the ladder off of Rainbow and goes for the pin.

1…2…and kick out by Rainbow as the fans were in complete shock.

"How in the hell is Rainbow still kicking in the match," Kris Kloss said.

Pat was furious so he picks up the ladder and sets it up near the top left corner. Then, Pat starts to climb up to the top of the ladder.

"Pat might be going to commit suicide if he jumps off the top of the ladder," Jake Black said.

But suddenly, Rainbow slowly got up and grabs a regular chair, she then folds it up, and throws it right at Pat, hitting him in the face.

"Ouch, Rainbow throws the chair right onto Pat's face," Kris Kloss said.

Then, Rainbow folds up the ladder as Pat was hanging on for his life.

"Oh my god, Rainbow might send Pat down to hell," Jake Black said.

Rainbow uses her strength and moves the ladder to the middle of the ring. She then tilts the ladder to the left and Pat falls off the ladder and crashes through the razor wire table and the regular table, breaking them apart and the fans go crazy with "holy fuck" and "that was awesome" chants.

"HOLY FUCK," Kris Kloss screamed.

"That's it, ring the damn bell, Pat is dead, he's fucking dead," Jake Black said.

Rainbow had this sick smile on her face for what she just did and the fans begin to chant her name over and over again.

"It's safe to say that Rainbow is a definite favorite to win this tournament," Kris Kloss said.

Rainbow exits the ring and goes for the pin on Pat.

1…2…and kick out by Pat as Rainbow and the fans were in complete and utter shock.

"How can a human being survive a fall like that," Jake Black said.

Rainbow picks up Pat and she tosses him back into the ring, then she re-enters the ring afterwards.

"The fight is once again back into the ring," Kris Kloss said.

Rainbow picks up Pat, hooks his arms, and gives him a tiger bomb.

"Tiger bomb on Pat from Rainbow," Jake Black said.

Then, Rainbow goes for the pin.

1…2…and kick out by Pat as the fans were in disbelief that Pat had any strength left in the match.

"This is super intense, how are these two still fighting after the amount of pain they went through," Kris Kloss said.

Rainbow gets up and picks up the light tube table, she then drags it to the middle of the ring and sets it up.

"Rainbow sets up that light tube table," Jake Black said.

Rainbow then picks up the ladder and sets it up near the bottom right corner.

"Now Rainbow sets up that ladder, this is about to turn into a car crash," Kris Kloss said.

Rainbow picks up Pat again, but Pat counters with a kick to the side of Rainbow's skull.

"Pat has some fight left in this match and knocks Rainbow in a woozy state," Jake Black said.

Pat then climbs up to the top of the ladder, but Rainbow didn't feel to much pain from the kick and climbs up to the top of the ladder on the other side of the object.

"Oh boy, this could be extremely dangerous for these two fighters," Kris Kloss said.

Then, Rainbow hits Pat with two punches to the face, followed by two elbows to the skull, and then Rainbow hits a headbutt, causing Pat to be stunned a bit.

"Oh god, Pat might be regretting heading up that ladder," Jake Black said.

Then, Rainbow gets Pat in a Death Valley Driver position and climbs up to the very top of the ladder as fans went nuts for what was going to happen.

"No way, Rainbow is about to take Pat on a one way trip to hell," Kris Kloss said.

Rainbow then launches Pat and herself off the ladder and gives him The Rainboom Driver (Death Valley Driver) onto the light tube table, breaking the tubes and table apart as the went insane with "holy fuck" and "that was awesome" chants.

"HOLY FUCK," Kris Kloss screamed.

"Rainbow gives Pat, The Rainboom Driver off the ladder and through the light tube table, and both fighters are down and out," Jake Black said.

Rainbow then slowly crawled over and gets the pin on Pat.

1…2…3 and the ref signals the bell to be ringed and the fans went insane for Rainbow's win.

"Rainbow has advanced to the next round," Kris Kloss said.

"But did the match cause more damage to her, we will see," Jake Black said.

"Here's your winner and advancing to the second round, Rainbow Dash," Chris said as the ref raised Rainbow's arm.

"That might be the most violent and most physical match we have for this tournament," Kris Kloss said.

"I think Rainbow's chances of winning the tournament have decreased due to the possible injuries she suffered during the match," Jake Black said.

Rainbow rolls under the bottom ropes and she limps up the entrance way and walked through the curtains and into the backstage area.

Meanwhile, two members of the ring crew were able to roll Pat under the ropes and they carry Pat up the entrance way, but not without the fans giving Pat a standing ovation for his efforts in the match.

"Pat is just in severe pain, but he showed some crazy skills in his match with Rainbow Dash," Kris Kloss said.

The crew carry Pat through the curtains and into the backstage area.

"Well up next, is the main event for night one, it is the reigning FFMOTDM champ, The Angry Video Game Nerd, versus the leader of The Sailor Soldiers, Sailor Moon, in a Fans Bring The Weapons Death Match, we will be back," Jake Black said.

 **Post-Match Footage:**

Pat and Rainbow appeared in the backstage area together, both of them are in huge amounts of pain.

"Well Pat, we definitely show the crowd what we got," Rainbow said to Pat.

"Your right Rainbow, but I got to say, you hand my ass on a platter. I have never seen aerial moves like what you did tonight," Pat said to Rainbow.

"You got that right Pat," Rainbow said to Pat and then Rainbow said, "that was just round one, wait until what I have in store for the next round."

Then Pat and Rainbow walked off to their locker rooms.

 **Wow, that was surely one crazy and high flying brawl, maybe match of the year quality (I might be wrong on that one). Now, we have seven people in the quarterfinals, but who will join them, Sailor Moon or The Angry Video Game Nerd.**

 **Leave me your thoughts on this match and who will our main event for night one.**

 **Send me a P.M on weapons you want to see in our Fans Bring The Weapons Death Match that is up next.**

 **So, we have next is the defending champ Angry Video Game Nerd versus Sailor Moon in a Fans Bring The Weapons Death Match.**

 **Until then, it is time to play the Ultraviolent game.**


	10. Fandom Craziness

**Fanfiction Master of the Death Matches II**

 **Summary: Sixteen of the sickest characters from all over the universe compete through two nights of destruction to win the trophy and a special new prize.**

 **I don't own WWE, Impact Wrestling, CZW, IWA Mid-South, IWA East Coast, IWA Deep South, BJW, XPW, JCW, Cartoon Network, Adult Swim, Hasbro, Toei animation, Mattel, Fox Network, or any other company (wrestling or entertainment), they belong to their respective owners.**

 **Rated M for Bloody Wrestling Violence, Coarse Language, and some Sexual References.**

 **Chapter 10: Fandom Craziness**

The ring was cleared of the destruction from the last match and in the ring was different weapons that the fans had made and brought to this event (and let me tell you, these fans have way too much time on their hands) as the ref was standing near the bottom right corner.

 **(The Angry Video Game Nerd theme plays)**

Out of the curtains came the reigning FFMOTDM champion, The Angry Video Game Nerd. With his white dress shirt, light brown pants, black wrestling boots, and oddly enough, not wearing a power glove, AVGN calmly walked over to the ring as the fans begin to sing the AVGN theme song. AVGN then enters the ring and stands near the bottom left corner as his music lowered and his cheers died down.

 **("Saturday" by Simple Plan plays)**

After seconds of waiting, out of the curtains came the most famous magical girl in anime history, Sailor Moon. Moon's outfit was really special, she didn't have her golden headpiece on her head, she had on a pink tank top, blue knee length jean shorts, red wrestling boots with a crescent moon on both boots, had her fists taped up, and carrying a bundle with sixteen light tubes in it. She walks around ringside giving out high fives to all of her fans, she then places the bundle on the apron and then she hops onto the apron and somersaults into the ring. She then climbs up to the middle rope on the top right corner as the fans cheer for the leader of The Sailor Soldiers. She then hops off the middle rope and stands near the top right corner as the music lowered and her cheers died down.

"This is the main event for night one of The Fanfiction Master of the Death Matches II, it is the last opening round match and it is a Fans Bring The Weapons Death Match," Chris said as the fans gave loud cheers for the match but it soon quieted down.

"Introducing first, from Philadelphia, Pennsylvania, he is the reigning FanFiction Master of the Death Matches, The Angry Video Game Nerd, James Rolfe," Chris said as AVGN stood in the corner as the fans gave him a standing ovation, but it quiet down soon after.

"And his opponent, from Tokyo, Japan, she is the leader of The Sailor Soldiers, Sailor Moon," Chris said as Moon lifted her arms in the air as the fans also gave a standing ovation, but it soon quiet down.

The two fighters then walk out of their corners and went face to face and then the ref signals the bell to be ringed and the match begins.

"And here it is, the main event for night one of Fanfiction Master of the Death Matches II, Fans Bring The Weapons featuring AVGN and Sailor Moon," Jake Black said.

Then, Moon and AVGN fire off with back and froth forearms right to the face.

"This is intense, both fighters are nailing each other with forearms shots," Kris Kloss said.

After ten seconds of forearms, AVGN nails Moon in the ribs with a knee shot and then plants her with a DDT.

"AVGN plants Moon with a DDT," Jake Black said.

AVGN picks up Moon by the head, but Moon fires back with a hurricanrana on AVGN.

"What a hurricanrana, Moon is doing decent enough so far," Kris Kloss said.

As AVGN got up, Moon nails The Nerd with a knee to the face as he stumbles onto the ropes.

"Ouch, Moon nearly went Seth Rollins and almost breaks AVGN's nose," Jake Black said.

Moon then picks up a mailbox from the ring and she whips AVGN off the ropes. When AVGN bounces off the ropes, Moon hits him in the head with the mailbox, taking him down as the fans gave out "oh" for that attack.

"AVGN takes a mailbox to the skull and she takes him down," Kris Kloss said.

Moon drops the mailbox and picks up a light tube from the ring, then she breaks the light tube over AVGN's back as he screams in pain.

"Now Moon breaks a light tube over AVGN's back," Jake Black said.

Moon picks up AVGN, but AVGN gives Moon a drop toe hold with her upper body dangling over the middle ropes between the top left and right corners.

"Moon hits the ropes hard and is a bit woozy at the moment," Kris Kloss said.

AVGN then pulls something out of his back pocket and it was a fork as the fans went crazy for that weapon.

"Oh my god that's a fork, is AVGN going to channel his inner Abdullah The Butcher," Jake Black said.

Then, AVGN stabs the fork right into the forehead of Moon.

"AVGN is just stabbing that fork into Moon's skull," Kris Kloss said.

After ten stabs, Moon begins to roll around the ring in pain, covering her face from those stabs.

"This is crazy, Moon is just in pain after those severe stabs," Jake Black said.

AVGN drops the fork and grabs a wooden chair (with the seat covered in thumbtacks), he then places the chair in the middle of the ring.

"AVGN just placed that wooden thumbtack covered chair in the middle of the ring," Kris Kloss said.

AVGN then picks up Moon, who was starting to bleed a bit from those stabs.

"And Moon has been busted wide open thanks to that fork," Jake Black said.

Then, AVGN lifts up Moon from behind, hoping for a back suplex. But instead, he slams Moon ass first onto the thumbtack seat of the chair with the fans cringing and Moon screaming in total pain.

"Holy shit, Moon's ass might be covered in tacks from the bump," Kris Kloss said.

As Moon got out of the chair holding her ass in pain, AVGN grabs a makeshift morning star from the ring, attached to the strings were cacti.

"Holy crap, that is the sickest creation I ever seen," Jake Black said.

Then, AVGN smacks Moon in the head with the creative cacti weapon, taking her down as the fans went insane for that shot.

"Oh my god, Moon got smacked in the skull by that weapon," Kris Kloss said.

AVGN drops the weapon and picks up an Atari 2600 and places it in the middle of the ring. AVGN then picks up Moon and drops her with a DDT onto the Atari 2600.

"DDT on the Atari 2600 and Moon might be out," Jake Black said.

AVGN then goes for the pin on Moon.

1…2…and kick out by Moon.

"Moon kicks out of that pin," Kris Kloss said.

AVGN gets up and grabs a glass bottle filled with thumbtacks, waiting for Moon to get up.

"I think AVGN is going to crack that bottle over Moon's head," Jake Black said.

AVGN was about to strike, but Moon nails AVGN in the ribs with a forearm, grabs the bottle, and smashes it over his head, sending glass shards and tacks flying, and taking AVGN down.

"Moon just cracks that bottle over AVGN's head, taking him down," Kris Kloss said.

Moon grabs a glass shard and grinds into AVGN's skull as he screams out in pain.

"Moon is just grinding that glass shard into AVGN's skull," Jake Black said.

As Moon drops the shard, AVGN was starting to leak blood out of his skull.

"AVGN is now bloodied as well thanks to the shard from the bottle," Kris Kloss said.

Moon then picks up AVGN and tosses him out of the ring and onto the floor between the top left and right corners.

"Looks like the fight is heading out of the ring," Jake Black said.

Moon then clothesline AVGN over the guardrail and this fight has taken into the crowd.

"AVGN gets a clothesline and is into the crowd," Kris Kloss said.

Moon moves the guardrail out of the way and then grabs an old T.V from the ring (the ones with that huge back in them).

"Moon has that T.V in her hands," Jake Black said.

When AVGN got up, Moon throws the T.V like a torpedo and it hits AVGN in the side of the head, taking him down as the fans went crazy for that shot.

"Oh my god, that T.V just hits AVGN in the side of the head," Kris Kloss said.

Moon then grabs a table near the wooden stand that was used for the commentators and sets it up about seven feet away from the front of the structure.

"Moon has set up that table," Jake Black said.

Moon then places AVGN on the table. Then, Moon run to weapons alley and grabs three light tubes, then she runs back and places the tubes onto AVGN.

"Moon places those tubes on top of AVGN," Kris Kloss said.

After nailing three elbows to the face of AVGN, Moon starts to climb up the fifteen foot high bird's nest and reaches the top of the structure and climbs up onto the commentator's table.

"Moon has climb up to where we are," Jake Black said.

"Wait, is Moon going to jump off our structure and crash through the table," Kris Kloss said.

After a few seconds of waiting, Moon jumps off and gives AVGN a splash off the structure and through the table, breaking it and the tubes apart as the fans went crazy with "Holy Fuck" chants.

"OH MY GOD," Kris Kloss screamed.

"That's it, both of these fighters are dead," Jake Black said.

Moon then goes for the pin on AVGN.

1…2…and kick out by AVGN as Moon and the fans were in shock.

"How is that possible, AVGN should be knocked out from that splash," Kris Kloss said.

"He shows a lot of toughness and he won't be taken out by a splash," Jake Black said.

Moon picks up AVGN while holding her ribs in pain and leads him towards ringside between the top left and right corners. When they reach ringside, Moon picks up a football cleat from the ring and grinds it into AVGN's face.

"Moon is just grinding that cleat right into the face of AVGN," Kris Kloss said.

After grinding that cleat in the face for ten seconds, Moon drops the cleat and tosses AVGN back into the ring and she re-enters afterwards.

"Looks like this fight is back into the ring," Jake Black said.

Moon then sees AVGN getting up, so she runs up and gets AVGN with a fameasser.

"Fameasser by The Sailor Soldier onto AVGN," Kris Kloss said.

Moon then goes for the pin on AVGN.

1...2...and kick out by AVGN.

"AVGN just kicks out of that fameasser," Jake Black said.

Moon gets up and grabs a microwave from the ring and places it in the middle of the ring. She then picks up AVGN and gets him in a Death Valley Driver position.

"I think AVGN is about to meet the bad end of that microwave," Kris Kloss said.

AVGN then poked Moon in her eye, causing Moon to drop AVGN back onto his feet.

"AVGN just blind Moon at the moment," Jake Black said.

AVGN then scooped her up and then he runs out of the corner and gives Moon a running powerslam onto the microwave as Moon holds the lower part of her back in pain as the fans cringe at the impact.

"Moon takes a brutal powerslam right onto the microwave," Kris Kloss said.

AVGN gets up and grabs a gumball machine with a stand attached to it, in the machine was thorny plants.

"Oh dear god, look at that weapon, Moon should not get up if she knew what will happen next," Jake Black said.

Moon got back up using the ropes and when she turns around, AVGN nails her in the chest with the machine, breaking it into numerous pieces and sending glass and plants flying as the fans chant "holy shit" for that moment.

"OH MY GOD, Moon just got blasted with that machine," Kris Kloss said.

AVGN drops what's left of the weapon and hooks Moon's arm around his neck, dropping her with a brain buster.

"Brain buster on Moon," Jake Black said.

AVGN then goes for the pin.

1...2...and kick out by Moon as the fans were in shock.

"That's freaking insane, Moon is freaking immortal," Kris Kloss said.

AVGN gets back up and grabs a glass encased photo of hated YouTuber, Sam Pepper.

"Who the hell brings a photo of Sam Pepper, he is a douche bag," Jake Black said.

"I guess someone here really hates him," Kris Kloss said.

As Moon gots up, AVGN swings the photo towards her. Moon then ducks the shot, kicks AVGN in the ribs, yanks the photo out of his hands, and nails him in the head with the photo, causing glass to fly and knocking down AVGN with a thud.

"Moon nails AVGN with that photo and down goes the gamer," Jake Black said.

Then, Moon drags AVGN and sits him down near the bottom left corner of the ring. Moon then picks up a few glass plates and places them near AVGN's crotch.

"Oh boy, I think AVGN will be getting a high voice in a few minutes," Kris Kloss said.

Moon then picks up a bowling ball from the ring and she rolls it at a fast speed and it nails AVGN in the balls, not to mention breaking the plates as the fans cringe at the move.

"Ouch, that must be really painful in AVGN's point of view," Jake Black said.

Moon then drags AVGN out of the corner, then she picks up a Virtual Boy headset, places it on AVGN's face, and gives him a leg drop onto his face as fans cheer for the move.

"Moon hits the leg drop with the headset on AVGN's face," Kris Kloss said.

Moon then goes for the pin on AVGN.

1...2...and kick out by AVGN as Moon was in shock.

"AVGN kicked out and Moon is in complete shock," Jake Black said.

Moon then climbs up to the top rope on the bottom right corner, preparing for some high flying moves.

"Moon might be looking to finish off AVGN," Kris Kloss said.

AVGN gets back up and grabs Moon's sixteen tube bundle from the ring, he then nails Moon in the head with it, breaking those tubes as the fans went crazy.

"Moon just took that large light tube bundle to the skull," Jake Black said.

Then, AVGN tosses Moon off the ropes and lands right on her back onto the ring mat.

"And Moon lands back first onto the mat," Kris Kloss said.

AVGN then grabs a bundle of carpet strips (with five strips) and places onto Moon, then AVGN climbs up to the top rope on the bottom right corner.

"AVGN is ready to fly as well," Jake Black said.

AVGN jumps off the top and gets Moon with a splash onto the bundle, lucky nothing broke, Moon then starts convulsing from the pain.

"Moon is just shaking in pain from the splash," Kris Kloss said.

AVGN then goes for the pin on Moon.

1...2...and kick out by Moon as the fans were in shock and start to chant "holy shit".

"Moon kicks out, how is she still alive in this match," Jake Black said.

AVGN gets up and grabs a bottle of lemon juice and a can of salt. He then picks Moon up and drags her to the middle rope between the bottom left and right corners, he then pours the juice and salt right into the head of Moon as she hold her head in pain.

"This is crazy, AVGN just poured that salt and juice into Moon's wounds," Kris Kloss said.

Moon moves off the ropes and as that happens, AVGN drops the weapons and picks up a light tube bundle with five tubes in it. When Moon turns around, AVGN blasts her with the bundle to the face, breaking the tubes apart and taking her down.

"Down goes Moon, thanks to that bundle from AVGN," Jake Black said.

AVGN then goes for the pin on Moon again.

1...2...and kick out by Moon as AVGN was getting pretty angry that Moon could not be taken down.

"This is fucking crazy, how can Moon survive this pure assault," Kris Kloss said.

AVGN then grabs Moon by the head and gets her up, but then Moon gives AVGN a vicious low blow as he held his balls in pain.

"Ow, AVGN just got low blowed by that Sailor Soldier," Jake Black said.

Moon then grabs a plastic bat covered with gusset plates and she nails AVGN in the head with it.

"Oh god, AVGN takes a gusset plate bat to the skull," Kris Kloss said.

Moon drops the bat and grabs a barb wire kendo stick from the ring, she then hits AVGN in the head again as AVGN was wobbling around in pain.

"Now AVGN takes a barb wire stick to the skull," Jake Black said.

Moon drops the stick and picks up a large thumbtack covered cooking sheet, she then smacks AVGN in the head with it, knocking him down.

"With that brutal cooking sheet shot, AVGN is down onto the mat," Kris Kloss said.

Moon drops the cooking sheet and looks around for something to use as a weapon, she then picks up a light tube covered scarecrow.

"Oh boy, Moon picks up that light tube covered scarecrow," Jake Black said.

Moon then places the scarecrow on top of AVGN and then she climbs up to the top rope on the top right corner.

"Sailor Moon is going to fly," Jake Black said.

Then, Moon jumps off and nails AVGN with the Moonlight Drop (double flip moonsault), breaking the tubes apart as the fans went absolutely apeshit for that move.

"HOLY FUCK," Kris Kloss screamed.

"Moonlight Drop on AVGN, that has to be the end of AVGN," Jake Black said.

Moon then goes for the pin on AVGN.

1...2...3 and the ref signals the bell to be ringed and the match was over as the gave a loud ovation for Moon surviving the match.

"She did it, Sailor Moon has dethroned the current Fanfiction Master of The Death Matches and made it to the next round," Kris Kloss said.

"Your winner of the match and advancing to the next round, Sailor Moon," Chris said as the ref raised Moon's arm and Moon's face and shirt was covered in blood from that brutal match.

"Night one is over and we have our eight fighters for the quarterfinals. Nami, Hunter Huntsman, Sunset Shimmer, Pan, Dawn, Jack Brewer, Rainbow Dash, and Sailor Moon have moved on to night two of FFMOTDM II," Jake Black said.

AVGN slowly got up from the bump and was wobbling around in pain, with his face covered in blood.

"Is AVGN going to attack Moon after that match," Kris Kloss said.

Then, Moon extends her hand out, wanting to show some respect from their brutal bout.

"Wait, Moon has her hand out is AVGN going to shake it," Jake Black said.

But then, AVGN swats Moon hand away and leaves the ring and heads to the backstage area as the fans boo at AVGN for being a sore loser.

"There's the answer, he doesn't like losing especially to a newbie to the death match game," Kris Kloss said.

Then, Frank West appears through the curtains with microphone in hand as he was ready to say something.

"Here's Frank, I wonder what he has to say," Jake Black said.

"Congratulations Sailor Moon on advancing to the quarterfinals," Frank said to Moon and then he continued, "but I'm here to announce the matches for night two. The quarterfinals will have Sailor Moon versus Jack Brewer, Pan versus Hunter Huntsman, Nami versus Rainbow Dash, and finally a re-match for all of you fans, Sunset Shimmer versus Dawn."

The fans went crazy for the line-up for night two (mostly for the Sunset Shimmer versus Dawn match) as Frank exited to the backstage area.

"Oh boy, things are about to get intense for night two, especially since we will have a re-match from the first FFMOTDM with Dawn versus Sunset Shimmer," Kris Kloss said.

Moon soon rolls under the ring ropes and exits the ring, she then walks up the entrance way.

"I think Moon will have to step up her game if she wants to win FFMOTDM II," Jake Black said.

Moon then goes through the curtains and into the backstage area.

"Well that takes care of night one, I'm Kris Kloss, with my co-commentator, Jake Black, saying goodnight from The Boneyard," Kris Kloss said.

 **Post-Match Interviews:**

Angry Video Game Nerd just walking around back and forth, angry at what happened.

"Get that camera out of my fucking face," AVGN said as he pushes the cameraman out of the way.

Meanwhile, Sailor Moon was pouring water over her head to get rid of the blood stained on her face.

"I can't believe I beat AVGN in the first round, the biggest shocker ever seen in this tournament. Tomorrow night, I go up against Jack Brewer, this sensei will be in a battle for his life as this Sailor Soldier will beat him and not only win FFMOTDM, but win The Deathmatch Underground Championship," Moon said as she got up and walked away.

 **Well that took forever but I got night one done and eight people are left to fight for The D.U World Championship. Anyway, here is the line-up for night two.**

 **Match Card For Night Two:**

 **Quarterfinals:**

 **1\. The Extreme Brony's Den of Destruction Death Match:** Jack Brewer vs. Sailor Moon

 **2\. Fans Bring The Weapons Death Match:** Hunter Huntsman vs. Pan

 **3\. Texas Deathmatch:** Nami vs. Rainbow Dash

 **4\. Bare Foot Thumbtack Death Match:** Sunset Shimmer vs. Dawn

 **Non-Tournament Matches:**

-Kari Kamiya vs. Ashlynn Ella

- **Losers From Night One Tag Match:** Angry Video Game Nerd, Dan, Cody Lambert, and Bud Bundy vs. Pat The NES Punk, Sailor Jupiter, Star Butterfly, and T.K Takaishi

 **Who will win FFMODTM II, you have to wait and see.**

 **Don't forget to leave me a review of your thoughts on the match and on night one overall. Don't forget to leave a P.M on what weapons you want to see in our Fans Bring The Weapons Death Match for night two.**

 **Until then, let the anarchy continue.**


	11. The Den

**Fanfiction Master of the Death Matches II**

 **Summary: Sixteen of the sickest characters from all over the universe compete through two nights of destruction to win the trophy and a special new prize.**

 **I don't own WWE, Impact Wrestling, CZW, IWA Mid-South, IWA East Coast, IWA Deep South, BJW, XPW, JCW, Cartoon Network, Adult Swim, Hasbro, Toei animation, Mattel, Fox Network, or any other company (wrestling or entertainment), they belong to their respective owners.**

 **Rated M for Bloody Wrestling Violence, Coarse Language, and some Sexual References.**

 **Chapter 11: The Den**

Inside The Boneyard there was close to seven hundred fans sitting in stands or in the chairs at the ringside area as they were pumped up for night two.

The ring was filled with weapons created by The Extreme Brony, including light tubes filled with rubbing alcohol, a thumbtack covered computer hard drive, an ultraviolent cactus (which was light tubes in a pot, painted green and covered in thumbtacks), the ultraviolent Elements of Harmony (which was a six light tube bundle painted, with each tube representing a member of the Mane Six), a board covered with saw offed soda cans, a box of LEGOs, at ringside was a ironing board covered in light tubes and near the entrance way was a death bed (a bed frame that was covered in light tubes), the referee stood near the bottom right corner.

 **("Kung Fu Fighting" by Carl Douglas plays)**

Jack entered through the curtains, he had on a new white karate gi and his face was cleared of blood as he entered the ring, getting a decent ovation from the crowd. He then enters the ring as the music lowered and the cheers died down.

 **("Saturday" by Simple Plan plays)**

Moon then entered through the curtains. Her face was cleared of blood, her outfit was similar to night one, except that she wore a white IWA Mid-South muscle shirt, she was also carrying light tubes that were taped up to from an X. She sets the tubes on the apron and enters the ring as the music lowered and her cheers died down.

"This is a second round match of the Fanfiction Master of the Death Matches II, it is The Extreme Brony's Den of Destruction Death Match," Chris said as the fans gave a loud ovation, but it was quiet soon after.

"Introducing first, from the Bobby Wasabi Dojo, Jack Brewer," Chris said as Jack stood in the bottom left corner of the ring as the fans gave a decent ovation for him, but it was quiet soon after.

"And his opponent, from Tokyo, Japan, she is the leader of The Sailor Soldiers, Sailor Moon," Chris said as Moon raised her arms in the air as fans cheer for her, but it was quiet soon after.

Then the bell rings and the match begins, Moon and Jack then begin to trade shots to the face.

"Welcome to night two of FFMOTDM II with myself, Kris Kloss, and Jake Black," Kris Kloss said.

"We have The Extreme Brony's Den of Destruction starting off the night and starting the quarterfinals," Jake Black said.

After ten seconds of this back and forth battle, Jack hooks Moon's arms and gives her a butterfly suplex.

"Butterfly suplex and Jack gets the first major blow," Kris Kloss said.

Jack then tries to grab Moon, but Moon throws Jack threw the middle ropes and onto the floor between the top left and right corners of the ring.

"Moon throws Jack out of the ring and we might see some ringside action for night two," Jake Black said.

Moon then gets up, she then bounces off the ropes and nails a suicide dive move onto Jack as the crowd went crazy for that move.

"Suicide dive from Moon and she is not showing any effects from last night," Jake Black said.

Moon then picks up Jack and tosses him back into the ring, she soon re-enters the ring and picks up her X shaped light tube contraption.

"The fight has spilled back into the ring and Moon has that X she brought earlier. What is she planning," Kris Kloss said.

She then places it onto the chest of Jack and then she climbs up to the top rope on the top left corner.

"I think Moon might be going for some aerial offense, which might not be a good idea against a karate sensei," Jake Black said.

Moon sees Jack get up holding the X tube object, she then jumps off the top rope and nails a missile dropkick onto the chest of Jack, breaking the tubes apart as the fans cheer for the move.

"What a missile dropkick and those tubes break on impact," Kris Kloss said.

As Moon gets up, she grabs two light tubes from the bottom left corner of the ring.

"Moon has those two light tubes and knowing E.B, he could have something sickening inside them," Jake Black said.

When Jack got up, Moon nails Jack in the skull with those tubes, breaking them apart.

"Oh my god, Jack takes two tubes right to the skull," Kris Kloss said.

Moon drops the tubes and exits the ring. She then hops over the guardrail and heads to weapons alley.

"Moon has gone to our weapons alley," Jake Black said.

She then picks up a light tube log cabin and brings it over the guardrail and slides it into the ring.

"Moon has got a light tube log cabin. Now she slides that cabin into the ring," Jake Black said.

As Moon enters the ring, Jack gets up and his head was starting to bleed from those tubes.

"Jack just got his skull busted open by those tubes," Kris Kloss said.

Jack then knees Moon in the gut, he then picks up the thumbtack hard drive and hits Moon in the skull with it, knocking her down.

"Moon just got hit with that hard drive right to her head," Jake Black said.

"Forget Windows 10, we got Windows Extreme," Kris Kloss said.

Jack then grabs a small plastic bat covered in nails from the ring and hits Moon in the back with it as she winced in pain as the fans gave out an "oh" for that move.

"Moon just took that nail bat right to the back, Extreme Brony's weapons might kill someone," Kris Kloss said.

Then, Jack grinds that nail bat into the face of Moon as she screams in pain.

"Jack is now grinding that bat to Moon's face, I think this tournament just turned sick," Jake Black said.

After grinding the bat into Moon's face for ten seconds, Jack drops the bat as Moon was holding her face in pain.

"Finally, Jack drops the bat and Moon is in extreme amounts of pain," Kris Kloss said.

Jack then sees the ultraviolent cactus in the bottom right corner of the ring and he has an idea.

"What's Jack going to do with that makeshift cactus," Kris Kloss asked.

He picks up and whips Moon into that corner with Moon's head smashing into that cactus, breaking it apart and causing five tacks to be stuck into Moon's head.

"OH MY FUCKING GOD," Kris Kloss screamed and then he said, "Moon's head just went into that homemade cactus and a few tacks are in her head."

Moon stumbles backwards and then, Jack grabs Moon from behind and gives her a German suplex, followed by a bridge pin.

"Bridging German suplex on Moon," Jake Black said.

1...2...and kick out by Moon as she was on the mat in pain as blood start to pour out of her head.

"Moon kicks out and her head is gushing out blood. Same thing happened at the first FFMOTDM involving Dawn after her head went through a light tube bundle," Kris Kloss said.

Jack then gets up and sees the box of LEGOs in the ring, so he picks up and dumps out the LEGOs onto the floor.

"Jack pours out that box of LEGOs right onto the ring and those blocks hurt like shit," Jake Black said.

Jack then picks up Moon, lifts her up in a Death Valley Driver position, and drops her with a Samoan Drop right onto the blocks as Moon screams in pain as the fans cheer for that offensive move.

"Samoan Drop and Moon lands back first onto those blocks," Kris Kloss said.

"And Moon is just in total pain," Jake Black said.

Jack then picks up Moon and lifts her up onto the top rope onto the bottom right corner of the ring.

"Jack lifts up Moon onto the corner," Kris Kloss said.

Jack then climbs up to the top rope as well, hoping to pull off something unique to take out Moon.

"Jack is looking for something big to get Moon with on the corner," Jack Black said.

But then, Moon responds with a low blow to Jack and she lifts him up into a Death Valley Driver position.

"Moon just low blowed Jack and Moon has Jack on her shoulders," Jack Black said.

She then sees the light tube covered ironing board below her, she then stands up and gives Jack a standing senton bomb from the top rope and onto the board, breaking apart the tubes and the board as the fans went crazy with "holy shit" chants.

"HOLY FUCK," Kris Kloss screamed.

"Moon gets the standing senton bomb on Jack right through the light tube ironing board," Jake Black said.

It took about five seconds for Moon to get up and she grabs a plastic bat with fish hooks on it.

"That's a bat covered in fish hooks, this is the most insane match ever," Jake Black said.

She then swings it and hits Jack in the back with it as some of the hooks were stuck in Jack's back as he screams in pain.

"Dear god almighty, those hooks are digging into Jack's back," Kris Kloss said as he cringed.

Moon then yanks the bat off of Jack and places it on the apron.

"Good, Moon puts down the bat," Jake Black said.

She then takes two of the hooks and she shoves it right into Jack's mouth, one hook pierces through Jack's left cheek and the other hook pierces his right cheek.

"Oh fucking shit, Moon just pierced those hooks through Jack's face, I think I'm going to vomit," Kris Kloss said.

She then pulls the hooks towards her as Jack screams in intense pain.

"Moon is pulling those hooks and I think Jack is experience an entire new level of pain," Jake Black said.

She then throws Jack back into the ring as he pulls the hooks off his face. Moon then re-enters the ring a few seconds later.

"Okay, we are getting this sickening fight back into the ring," Jake Black said.

Moon then picks up a keyboard that was covered in razor wire.

"Moon just picked up a freaking keyboard that is laced in razor wire," Kris Kloss said.

As Jack slowly got up, Moon hits Jack in the head with the razor wire keyboard, taking him down.

"Jack takes that keyboard to the head," Jake Black said.

"And that razor wire can slice you up like butter," Kris Kloss said.

Moon soon drops the keyboard and then grabs the ultraviolent Elements of Harmony and places it onto the chest of Jack.

"Moon grabs that multicolor light tube bundle and puts it on Jack," Jake Black said.

Moon then climbs up to the top rope on the bottom left corner of the ring.

"Moon is climbing up to the top rope," Kris Kloss said.

"A bad spot to be in for this tournament," Jake Black said.

But suddenly, Jack gets up and places the bundle on the mat. He then nails Moon in the back with a forearm and places her upside down in the corner.

"Jack was able to recover and nails a forearm to the back of Moon," Jake Black said.

"Now Moon is upside down in the corner," Kris Kloss said.

Jack then grabs the bundle and places it near Moon's face.

"Jack puts that bundle near Moon's face, it could spell disaster for Moon," Jake Black said.

Jack then backs up and nails the tree of woe dropkick on Moon, breaking the tubes apart as the fans gave a mild ovation for the move.

"Tree of woe dropkick and those tubes break in Moon's face," Kris Kloss said.

"If Sailor Moon wasn't done, she is now," Jake Black said.

Jack then gets Moon out of the corner and drags Moon to the middle of the ring and he goes for the pin on Moon.

1...2...and kick out as Jack and the fans were in shock.

"Moon just kicked out," Kris Kloss said in shock.

"She just took that brutal dropkick and yet she is still kicking in the match," Jake Black said.

Jack then walks over and sees the box that had ten light tubes filled with rubbing alcohol in them. He then picks up two of those light tubes and waits for Moon to get up.

"Jack picks up two light tubes," Kris Kloss said.

"And those light tubes are filled with rubbing alcohol and it burns like hell," Jake Black said.

Moon got up (with her face starting to gush out more blood) and Jacks swings the tubes at her. But, Moon ducks the tubes, she then kicks Jack in the ribs, grabs the tubes, and smashes them over Jack's face as he was in pain because of the glass and rubbing alcohol combination.

"Moon misses the tubes and Jack gets blasted by those tubes Moon grabbed from Jack," Jake Black said.

"Jack is feeling a really painful burning sensation right now," Kris Kloss said.

Moon then takes the broken tubes and carves them right into Jack's face and after a few seconds, she drops the tubes.

"Moon carves up Jack with those tubes," Jake Black said.

"She has some energy left to fight back in this match," Kris Kloss said.

Moon then picks up the box and dumps out the rest of the alcohol filled tubes onto the ring mat.

"Moon just dumps out those rubbing alcohol filled tubes right onto the ring mat," Kris Kloss said.

Moon then picks up Jack and scoops him up.

"Moon scoops up Jack," Jake Black said.

She then gives him a scoop slam right onto the tubes, breaking them apart as the fans chant "holy shit" and "that was awesome".

"Scoop slam on Jack and he gets sent right into those tubes," Kris Kloss said.

"I think Jack is getting burned by that liquid," Jake Black said.

Moon then goes for the pin on Jack.

1...2...and kick out by Jack.

"Jack kicks out at two," Kris Kloss said.

"It wasn't a big move to take out Jack," Jake Black said.

Moon then gets up and sees the board of soda cans in the top right corner. So, she picks up the board and places it diagonally on the top left corner of the ring.

"Moon is moving that board of sawed off soda cans and she is moving it to another corner of the ring," Jake Black said.

"She's wasting time doing that," Kris Kloss said.

She then picks up Jack and scoops him up, hoping to give him a running powerslam.

"Moon scoops up Jack," Jake Black said.

But suddenly, Jack reverses the move and gets Moon with a reverse DDT.

"Jack reverses it and gets Moon with a reverse DDT," Kris Kloss said.

"Jack was able to recover long enough to hit that move," Jake Black said.

Jack then goes for the pin on Moon.

1...2...and kick out by Moon as Jack picks up Moon again.

"Sailor Moon kicks out again even after taking some brutal punishment," Kris Kloss said.

Jack then scoops up Moon, looking for a powerslam on Moon.

"Jack now scoops up Moon, it is his turn to give out a slam," Jake Black said.

Jack then backs up right near the board of sawed off cans in the corner.

"I think Jack has something in mind with that board behind him," Kris Kloss said.

He then gives Moon a fallaway slam right into the corner, breaking the board in half as the fans went crazy for the move.

"Oh dear god," Kris Kloss said in horror.

"Those sharp edges from the cans could have cut Moon a bit more," Jake Black said.

Then, Jack drags Moon out of the broken board and he goes for the cover on Moon.

1...2...and kick out by Moon as the fans were in shock to see Moon still kicking in the match, Moon arms had some cuts on it from the cans.

"Moon kicks out again," Jake Black said.

"The amount of pain Moon went through, she should be done by now," Kris Kloss said.

Jack then gets up and grabs a plastic bat covered in light bulbs, even worse was that the light bulbs were filled with thumbtacks.

"Oh fucking god, Jack just pick up that light bulb bat and those bulbs are filled with tacks, this is going way too far even for this death match," Jake Black said.

As Moon slowly got up, Jack hits her in the head with the bat, breaking some of the bulbs and sending tacks flying, it also caused about eight tacks to get stuck into Moon's skull.

"OH MY GOD," Kris Kloss screamed.

"We might have police here if someone gets killed in the match," Jake Black said.

Moon then rolls under the ropes and lands on the ringside floor, between the top left and right corners of the ring.

"Sailor Moon doing the smart thing and rolled out of the ring," Kris Kloss said.

Jack then drops the bat and rolls onto the ringside floor as well.

"I think Jack wants to take this fight back to the ringside floor," Jake Black said.

He then picks up Moon and scoops her up, looking for a scoop slam on the hard floor.

"I think Jack could scoop slam Moon here," Jake Black said.

"And with no padding, Moon's spine could hit that cold hard floor," Kris Kloss said.

But Moon moves off of Jack's shoulder and lands feet first on the floor.

"Moon gets out of the hold," Kris Kloss said.

"That was a close one for her," Jake Black said.

She then turns Jack around, scoops him up, and she drops him neck first on the guardrail as Jack was holding his throat in pain.

"Jack just got dropped right on his neck on that guardrail," Jake Black said.

"He could have a hard time breathing from that move," Kris Kloss said.

She then grabs Jack by the head and plants him with a DDT onto the hard floor as the fans cheer for that hardcore move.

"Moon gets Jack with a DDT on the floor," Kris Kloss said.

"I think Jack has a concussion right now because of that DDT," Jake Black said.

Then, Moon goes for the pin on Jack.

1...2...and kick out by Jack as the fans couldn't believe that Jack could survive such a brutal move.

"Jack kicks out of the pin," Jake Black said.

"These two are going to kill each other before they reach the semi-finals," Kris Kloss said.

Moon then sees the death bed away from her and had an idea up her sleeve.

"I think Moon is going to drop Jack really hard and that death bed will play a part of this," Kris Kloss said.

She picks up Jack and lifts him up in a Death Valley Driver position as she walks over to the other side of the ring, near the top right corner of the ring.

"Moon lifts up Jack right on her shoulders," Jake Black said.

"I think we are going to see a flashback from Carnage Cup 10 with Chuey Martinez slamming John Rare into that bed, but this time it involves Sailor Moon and Jack Brewer," Kris Kloss said.

With Jack on her shoulders, Moon runs like a speeding bullet and gives Jack a brutal Death Valley Driver right through the death bed, breaking all the tubes on it as the fans went crazy with "holy shit" and "that was awesome" chants.

"HOLY FUCK," Kris Kloss screamed in horror.

"Death Valley Driver and both wrestlers might be out. If they are not dead already, they are now," Jake Black said.

Moon then slowly puts her arm over Jack, making a very weak pin.

1...2...3 and the ref signals the bell to be ring and Sailor Moon wins the match, advancing to the semi-finals of FFMODTM II as fans chant "great fucking match" for their performance.

"Moon has done it, Sailor Moon advances to the semi-finals," Jake Black said.

"Here's your winner and advancing to the semi-finals, Sailor Moon," Chris said as the ref raised Moon's arm in victory.

"You have to wonder what condition Sailor Moon is in, she could have a disadvantage going into the semi-finals," Kris Kloss said.

Moon slowly gets up from the bed as the back of her arms were bleeding as well as her face being covered in blood.

"Moon looks like she was in a war," Jake Black said.

"Now we will see who she gets in the semi-finals," Kris Kloss said.

Moon then slowly walks through the curtains and she enters the backstage area.

Then, Jack manages to get out of the bed as he stands out on his two feet as the fans give Jack a standing ovation for the match.

"Jack might have lost, but he gave these fans the match of his life," Jake Black said.

Jack manages to limp all the way through the curtains and into the backstage area.

Meanwhile, the ring crew was cleaning up the mess and preparing for the next match.

"While the ring crew cleans up the ring, our next match in the quarterfinals will be Hunter Huntsman versus Pan in a Fans Bring the Weapons Death Match, stay tuned," Kris Kloss said.

 **I'm back and this tournament is back in motion. We have the first of four people for our semi-finals as Sailor Moon wins and advances to the semi-finals. Now the question is, who will join her?**

 **Leave me a review of your thoughts on the match and who will win our next match.**

 **Coming up next it is Fans Bring The Weapons Death Match with Hunter Huntsman facing off against Pan.**

 **Until then, time to battle.**


	12. More Fandom Insanity

**Fanfiction Master of the Death Matches II**

 **Summary: Sixteen of the sickest characters from all over the universe compete through two nights of destruction to win the trophy and a special new prize.**

 **I don't own WWE, Impact Wrestling, CZW, IWA Mid-South, IWA East Coast, IWA Deep South, BJW, XPW, JCW, Cartoon Network, Adult Swim, Hasbro, Toei animation, Mattel, Fox Network, or any other company (wrestling or entertainment), they belong to their respective owners.**

 **Rated M for Bloody Wrestling Violence, Coarse Language, and some Sexual References.**

 **Chapter 12: More Fandom Insanity**

The ring was cleaned up of the destruction from the match and in the ring was different weapons that the fans brought including a barb wire covered cut out of Harry Styles, numerous light tubes, a toy shovel and bucket, numerous CDs, two different boxes that were closed, a death box with light tubes on top of it (if any of you have seen IWA Mid-South's King of the Death Matches, then you will know what I'm talking about), and a trash can lid covered in razor blades, as the ref stands near the bottom right corner of the ring.

 **("Levitate" by I Mother Earth plays)**

Out of the curtains came Hunter Huntsman and he got a mix response from the crowd, who was wearing the same outfit from night one (except it didn't have any blood stains on it) and has no blood on his face (it was washed off from last night). Hunter walks down the entrance way and he enters the ring, he then stands near the bottom left corner of the ring as the music and the audience lowered.

 **("99 Red Balloons" by Goldfinger plays)**

Out of the curtains came Pan who got a good response from the crowd. Her night two outfit was different, she had on a black hoodie, grey camouflage pants, and black wrestling boots, not to mention her fists were taped up. Pan then runs around ringside, giving out high fives to the fans. Pan then jumps onto the apron and enters the ring, she then stands in the top right corner as her music lowered and her cheers died down.

"This is a second round match of Fanfiction Master of the Death Matches II, it is a Fans Bring The Weapons Death Match," Chris said as the fans gave a good ovation because they knew it was going to be violent, but it soon quiet down afterwards.

"Introducing first, from Ever After High, Hunter Huntsman," Chris said as the fans were giving a little ovation for him, but it soon quiet down.

"And his opponent, from Japan, Pan," Chris said as the fans begin to chant "Pan" over and over again, but they were quiet a few seconds later.

Pan unzipped her hoodie, then took it off, and threw it away, she wore a black XPW muscle shirt underneath her hoodie.

Then the ref signals the bell to be ringed and the match begins. Then, Hunter and Pan walk out of the corners and were in this face off.

"Here's the second match of the quarterfinals," Jake Black said.

"It's Hunter Huntsman versus Pan, Fans Bring The Weapons," Kris Kloss said.

A few seconds later, Pan and Hunter begin to trade back and forth punches to their faces.

"Look at this back and forth punch fest with Pan and Hunter," Kris Kloss said.

But it only lasted for ten seconds when Hunter nails a brutal punch to Pan's face, forcing Pan onto her knees.

"What a loud punch from Hunter and Pan is on her knees," Jake Black said.

"That shot nearly knocks Pan's jaw off her hinges," Kris Kloss said.

Hunter then grabs a bundle of light tubes (with four tubes in it) from the ring and raises it over his head, ready to strike Pan with it.

"Hunter picks up a light tube bundle," Kris Kloss said.

"Pan might be drawing first blood in this match," Jake Black said.

But suddenly, Pan strikes Hunter in the ribs, forcing him to bend over.

"Pan with a right hand of her own to Hunter's ribs," Kris Kloss said.

"She might be small, but she can handle a death match," Jake Black said.

Pan gets up and grabs the bundle. She then smashes the bundle over Hunter's back, breaking the tubes apart as Hunter screams in pain.

"Pan just breaks that bundle over Hunter's back," Jake Black said.

"It seems these fans like glass because we have a lot of it in the ring," Kris Kloss said.

Pan then drops the broken bundle and places a metal bucket on Hunter's Head.

"Now Pan places that bucket onto the head of Hunter," Kris Kloss said.

"I think Hunter will feel a ringing in his head pretty soon," Jake Black said.

Pan then nails a kick right onto the bucket that was on Hunter's head, the impact knocks the bucket off Hunter's head and Hunter fell through the ropes and onto the floor between the top left and right corners of the ring.

"What a kick and the impact not only knocks the bucket off of Hunter, but sends Hunter onto the ringside floor," Jake Black said.

Pan then grabs a light tube bundle (with five tubes in it) and places on the apron of the ring just as Hunter starts to get up.

"Pan places that bundle on the apron," Kris Kloss said.

"I don't think Hunter knows what's going on right now," Jake Black said.

Pan then bounces off the ropes and nails a baseball slide dropkick right into the bundle and into the face of Hunter, the tubes break apart as the fans went crazy for that move.

"Baseball slide dropkick and Hunter just got a face full of glass from Pan," Kris Kloss said.

"Also some of the fans in the first row probably got some glass as well," Jake Black said.

Pan immediately gets up and notices that Hunter was on his knees from that attack.

"I think Pan has something in mind for Hunter next," Jake Black said.

About five seconds later, Hunter starts to get up and then, Pan bounces off the ropes and gets Hunter with a flip over the top rope and onto the floor.

"Pan just launch herself from the ring and gets Hunter with a flip," Kris Kloss said.

"It is safe to say that Pan will go to great lengths to win this match and this tournament," Jake Black said.

Pan gets up again and grabs Hunter by the head, Hunter then starts to bleed a bit from that dropkick nearly a minute ago.

"Hunter is now busted open thanks to that bundle," Jake Black said.

"It seems that Pan is trying to weaken Hunter early in the match so it would be easy to pin Hunter," Kris Kloss said.

Pan then throws Hunter over the guardrail and into the crowd as the crowd moved away from the brawl.

"Pan just launches Hunter into the crowd," Jake Black said.

Pan then hops over the guardrail and starts to punch Hunter in the face.

"Now Pan jumps into the crowd and starts to punch Hunter repeatedly," Jake Black said.

"These fans should get out of the way before one of them gets hurt," Kris Kloss said.

After ten punches, Pan grabs Hunter by the head and gives him a DDT right onto the seat of a chair as the fans cringe at the move.

"Hunter takes a DDT right on the seat of the chair," Kris Kloss said.

"I don't think we will get the deposit back on that chair," Jake Black said.

With Hunter down, Pan then starts to climb up the bird's nest (the commentator's area) and reaches the top of the structure.

"Pan is climbing up to the top of our area," Jake Black said.

"Wait, is Pan going to hit a extremely high risk aerial assault like what Sailor Moon did last night," Kris Kloss asked.

As Hunter got up, Pan turns around and jumps off the nest, getting Hunter with a moonsault as the fans just cheer loudly for the move and chanting "holy shit" and "that was awesome".

"OH MY GOD," Kris Kloss screamed.

"Pan hits the moonsault from our commentator's area and manages to take down Hunter," Jake Black said.

It takes a few seconds for Pan to get up and she grabs Hunter by the head and leads him to the entrance way.

"Pan grabs Hunter and is leading him back to the ringside area," Kris Kloss said.

Suddenly, Hunter pushes Pan and runs head first into the pole in the top left corner of the ring, knocking the bandana off her head.

"Pan gets hit right into that pole head first," Jake Black said.

"I think Hunter is starting to fight back here in the tournament," Kris Kloss said.

Hunter then grabs a thumbtack plastic bat from the ring.

"Hunter has that thumbtack bat in his hands," Kris Kloss said.

"Pan might not want to turn around right now," Jake Black said.

When Pan stumbled near Hunter, Hunter nails her in the head with it, causing fifteen tacks to get stuck into Pan's skull.

"God almighty, look at Pan's skull," Kris Kloss said.

"Pan takes that bat to the skull and those tacks are stuck to her head," Jake Black said.

Hunter then grabs Pan by the head and starts to grind her head into a paddle board that was covered in plastic forks as Pan was screaming in pain.

"Hunter is just piercing Pan's head right into the paddle board covered in plastic forks," Jake Black said.

"It is safe to say that Hunter wants to hurt Pan and get to the semi-finals by trying to kill her," Kris Kloss said.

After ten seconds of grinding the board into Pan's skull, Hunter lets go of Pan and she starts to bleed from that board.

"Pan is now busted wide open," Jake Black said.

"Now we pretty much have an even playing field here at FFMODTM II," Kris Kloss said.

Hunter then sends Pan back into the ring and he re-enters soon after.

"Alright, this fight is heading back into the ring," Kris Kloss said.

Hunter then picks up Pan, lifts her up, and drops her with a powerbomb.

"Powerbomb and Pan gets flattened," Jake Black said.

"I think Pan might be done," Kris Kloss said.

Hunter then goes for the pin on Pan.

1...2...and kick out by Pan as Hunter grabs a light tube bat from the ring (which had about five tubes in it) as Pan was slowly on her knees.

"Pan manages to kick out of that powerbomb," Jake Black said.

"Hunter now picks up that light tube bat and is setting up Pan for something extreme," Kris Kloss said.

As Pan was on her knees, Hunter swings the bat over Pan's back and breaking the tubes as Pan screams in pain.

"Oh shit, that was loud," Kris Kloss said in horror.

"Hunter smashes that bat over Pan's back," Jake Black said.

Hunter then drags Pan to the ropes between the top left and right corners of the ring.

"What does Hunter have on his mind right now," Jake Black asked.

"Something pretty bad," Kris Kloss said.

Hunter then carves what left of the tube bat right into Pan's skull.

"Hunter is carving Pan with that bat," Jake Black said.

"You don't need blades to cut your skull, those tubes can do it," Kris Kloss said.

After a few seconds, Hunter drops the bat as Pan was starting to pour out blood from her skull.

"Look at the blood pouring out of Pan's head," Kris Kloss said.

"I think she is bleeding more right now than she did last night," Jake Black said.

Hunter then grabs a Pinkie Pie piñata from the ring and he starts to shake it a bit, and he hears something inside of it.

"Hunter picks up that piñata and there might be something in it," Jake Black said.

"I can tell you, that's not candy in that piñata," Kris Kloss said.

Hunter then rips the piñata in half and out of it was a whole bunch of thumbtacks (nearly three thousand tacks in total) and they land right onto the mat.

"Oh my god, those are thumbtacks," Kris Kloss said.

"The ring is covered with thousands and thousands of tacks," Jake Black said.

Hunter gets Pan back up on her feet and Pan starts to fight back with punches to Hunter's ribs.

"Pan is trying to fight back with punches to Hunter's ribs," Jake Black said.

"I think Pan could set up Hunter for something painful," Kris Kloss said.

Pan then bounces off the ropes and Hunter lifts her up on his shoulders.

"Bad move Pan," Kris Kloss said.

Then, Hunter gives Pan a sit-out powerbomb right onto the tacks as Pan was screaming in pain as fans chant "holy shit" for that move, lucky the tacks didn't pierce through Pan's back.

"OH MY GOD," Kris Kloss screamed.

"Sit-out powerbomb and Pan goes into those tacks. At least her shirt protected her from the tacks some what," Jake Black said.

Hunter then goes for the pin on Pan.

1...2...and kick out by Pan as Hunter and the fans were in shock that Pan was still in the match.

"I can't believe it," Jake Black said in shock.

"Pan takes that brutal powerbomb onto the tacks and yet she manages to kick out," Kris Kloss said.

Hunter gets up and moves the paddle board about four feet from the ropes.

"Hunter has got that paddle board and he sets it right in the ring," Jake Black said.

Hunter then picks up Pan and he scoops her up.

"Hunter scoops up Pan and she's right near that fork covered board," Kris Kloss said.

He then gives Pan a scoop slam right onto the board as one of the forks were sticking into Pan's back.

"Hunter just slams Pan into that board," Jake Black said.

"One of those forks is stuck into her back," Kris Kloss said.

Hunter decided to rank up the pain and finds a pumpkin in the ring.

"Hunter picks up a pumpkin," Kris Kloss said.

"That is the weirdest weapon brought to a wrestling show," Jake Black said.

He then opens up the top and dumps out the contents into the ring, inside the pumpkin was broken glass from vodka bottles.

"Oh my, that's broken glass," Jake Black said in shock.

"This match is getting more insane by the minute," Kris Kloss said.

Hunter then picks up Pan and leads her to the broken glass.

"Hunter just leads Pan and they are right near the broken glass," Jake Black said.

Then, he lifts Pan upside down looking for a piledriver.

"I think we might see the end of Pan," Kris Kloss said.

"This might be the end of the match here," Jake Black said.

But suddenly, Pan reverses the move with a back body drop with Hunter landing near the tacks.

"That was a close one," Jake Black said.

"Hunter almost got sent into those tacks," Kris Kloss said.

As Hunter got up, Pan kicks Hunter in the ribs, hooks his arms, and gives Hunter a double underhook DDT, with Hunter hitting face first into the broken glass.

"What a sick DDT by Pan and Hunter lands face first into that broken glass," Kris Kloss said.

Pan then drags Hunter to about six feet away from the bottom right corner of the ring.

"I don't think that Pan is done with Hunter yet," Jake Black said.

Pan then grabs an actual cactus in a pot from the ring and places it on Hunter's chest.

"Pan has that freaking cactus and puts it on Hunter," Kris Kloss said.

"This is a kind of match you would see in Japan," Jake Black said.

Pan then climbs up to the top rope on the bottom right corner.

"Pan is climbing up to the top rope," Jake Black said.

"Hunter might have some thorns in his stomach pretty soon," Kris Kloss said.

She then turns around and gets Hunter with a moonsault with the cactus on top of him, the crowd gave out an "oh" for that insane move as Pan was holding her ribs in pain.

"OH DEAR GOD," Kris Kloss screamed.

"Moonsault and the cactus is probably digging into Hunter's skin," Jake Black said.

Pan then moves the cactus off of Hunter and goes for the pin.

1...2...and kick out by Hunter as Pan was in shock and fans couldn't believe that Hunter could survive a move like that.

"I'm completely shocked," Kris Kloss said with shock.

"How is Hunter able to survive this onslaught," Jake Black said.

Pan's head was still pouring out blood and she grabs a barb wire covered surf board from the ring and places it on the top right corner of the ring.

"Pan places that barb wire surf board on the corner," Jake Black said.

"Pan is ready to give Hunter her own fatality," Kris Kloss said.

Pan then gets Hunter up and was setting him up for a powerbomb.

"Pan is setting up for a powerbomb into that board," Jake Black said.

But before Pan could try to lift up Hunter, Hunter slips out and nails a roundhouse kick to the side of Pan's head.

"Hunter gets Pan with a roundhouse kick," Kris Kloss said.

"I think Hunter might put an end to Pan here," Jake Black said.

Hunter then lifts up Pan and he gives her a powerbomb right into the top right corner, the impact was enough to break the board as the fans went insane for the move.

"Oh my fucking god," Kris Kloss said in horror.

"Pan might be broken after that move," Jake Black said.

Hunter drags Pan out of the corner and goes for the pin.

1...2...and kick out by Pan as the fans couldn't believe that she could survive a move like that and the fans chant "this is awesome".

"Are you kidding me," Kris Kloss said in shock.

"What does Pan have in her body," Jake Black said.

Hunter was mad he couldn't take out Pan, so he grabs the trash lid covered in razor blades and sets it in the middle of the ring.

"Hunter picks up that trash lid covered in razor blades," Jake Black said.

"These fans are some twisted motherfuckers," Kris Kloss said.

Hunter picks up Pan and gives her a pump handle drop right onto the lid as Pan screams in pain.

"Jesus, that hurts," Jake Black said.

"Pan's back could be lacerated from that move," Kris Kloss said.

Knowing Pan won't be easy to take down, Hunter decides to grab the death box from the ring.

"Hunter is ready to strike down Pan with that death box in his hands," Jake Black said.

When Pan slowly got up, Hunter throws the box right into Pan's face, breaking two tubes from the box and causes Pan to stumble a bit.

"Pan takes the box to the face and Pan eats some glass of her own," Jake Black said.

Pan stumbles near the bottom left corner of the ring with the Harry Styles cut out on it.

"Pan is some serious trouble here," Kris Kloss said.

When Hunter runs towards Pan, Pan dodges Hunter and Hunter crashes through the barb wire cut out, breaking it apart as fans chant "holy shit".

"Hunter just ran right into that barb wire cut out," Jake Black said.

"Big mistake from Hunter," Kris Kloss said.

Pan then grabs a barb wire metal baseball bat from the ring.

"Pan picks up that barb wire bat," Kris Kloss said.

"Hunter's head might be flying off his body and into the crowd," Jake Black said.

As Hunter slowly got out of the mess, Pan swings the bat at Hunter.

"Batter up," Jake Black said.

But Hunter dodges the attack and nails Pan with a small cooking sheet, that he got from the ring, right to the side of Pan's head.

"Hunter dodges the bat and nails Pan with a cooking sheet," Kris Kloss said.

"Pan is in a dazed state," Jake Black said.

Hunter drops the sheet and grabs the bat out of Pan's hands, then he press the bat against Pan's face and locks in an extreme version of the cross face on Pan.

"Hunter has Pan in the cross face with that bat against her face," Kris Kloss said.

Unfortunately, Pan was in the middle of the ring and had a hard time getting near the ropes.

"With her in the middle of the ring, she is having a hard time getting near the ropes," Jake Black said.

She struggled to get to the ropes as the pain from the bat was becoming too much for her.

"The pain is getting to her," Kris Kloss said.

"She might have no choice but give up," Jake Black said.

Jake was right, Pan had no choice but to tap out to the cross face as the ref signals the bell to be ring as Hunter scored his victory to the semi-finals as he let go of Pan and stood up, while the fans gave him a mix reaction.

"Pan gave up, Hunter has advanced to the semi-finals," Kris Kloss said.

"Here's your winner and advancing to the semi-finals, Hunter Huntsman," Chris said as the ref raised Hunter's arm in victory.

"That match was just pure insanity," Jake Black said.

"Hunter also went through a war here tonight and this could have a great effect later on tonight," Kris Kloss said.

Hunter then rolls under the ring and heads up the entrance ramp and goes through the curtains and into the backstage area.

"Hunter is the second person to advance to the semi-finals," Kris Kloss said.

Pan then slowly got up as the fans gave her a standing ovation for her performance in the tournament.

"Pan fought hard in this match," Jake Black said.

"She took Hunter to the limit in this match," Kris Kloss said.

Pan then exits the ring and she limps up the entrance way.

"Pan definitely showed some serious skills, she could be part of The Deathmatch Underground roster because of it," Jake Black said.

She then exits through the curtains and into the backstage area as the crew cleans up the mess from the match and prepares for the next match.

"Coming up next could be a high flying warfare, it is Nami versus Rainbow Dash in a Texas Deathmatch, stay tuned," Kris Kloss said.

 **Wow, Hunter just brutalize Pan and joins Sailor Moon in the semi-finals, but who else will join them. Coming up next is a Texas Deathmatch with Nami taking on Rainbow Dash and trust me, this will be off the freaking charts.**

 **Until then, rock hard.**


	13. Texas Rules

**Fanfiction Master of the Death Matches II**

 **Summary: Sixteen of the sickest characters from all over the universe compete through two nights of destruction to win the trophy and a special new prize.**

 **I don't own WWE, Impact Wrestling, CZW, IWA Mid-South, IWA East Coast, IWA Deep South, BJW, XPW, JCW, Cartoon Network, Adult Swim, Hasbro, Toei animation, Mattel, Fox Network, or any other company (wrestling or entertainment), they belong to their respective owners.**

 **Rated M for Bloody Wrestling Violence, Coarse Language, and some Sexual References.**

 **Chapter 13: Texas Rules**

The ring was cleaned up from the mess because of the last match and in the ring was three boxes containing twenty light tubes each around the ring, a light tube table in the top left corner, a pane of glass in the bottom right corner, the two boxes from the last match around the ring, and a light tube board held up by two chairs at the ringside area between the bottom left and right corner, as the ref stood near the bottom right corner.

 **("When I'm Up (I Can't Get Down)" by Great Big Sea plays)**

Out of the curtains came Nami as she got a good ovation from the crowd, she was wearing the same ring gear from night one, including the GCW t-shirt. Nami was cleaned up from the blood last night and her arm was taped up from her match last night. Nami walks down the entrance way and she enters the ring. She then stands near the bottom left corner as her music lowered and cheers died down.

 **("Rock You Like A Hurricane" by Scorpions plays)**

Out of the curtains came Rainbow Dash as the fans gave her a loud standing ovation for her. Her ring gear was similar to night one, except that she was wearing dark blue knee length shorts this time. Rainbow walks down the ramp and she enters the ring, she then walks over to the top right corner and stands near it as her music lowered and cheers died down as well.

"This is a second round match of Fanfiction Master of the Death Matches II, it is a Texas Deathmatch. The only way to win the match is to knock out your opponent for a ten count after a pin or submission has successfully been made," Chris said as fans gave a decent ovation but it was quiet soon after.

"Introducing first, from The Thousand Sunny Pirate Ship, representing The Straw Hat Pirates, Nami," Chris said as Nami stand in the corner with the fans giving a good ovation for her, but it turn quiet soon after.

"And her opponent, from Canterlot High, Rainbow Dash," Chris said as Rainbow raised her fists in the air and the fans chant "Rainbow Dash" over and over again, but it was quiet after about fifteen seconds.

Nami then takes off her t-shirt revealing a blue and white striped bikini top she had on.

The ref then signals the bell to be ringed and the match begins, then the two females walk out of the corner and stood face to face.

"Here we go with another quarterfinals match, it is Nami versus Rainbow Dash," Jake Black said.

"This could easily be the match of the tournament," Kris Kloss said.

The face off lasts ten seconds and then, Nami and Rainbow give each other back and forth chops.

"It is underway as Nami and Rainbow are trading chops between each other," Jake Black said.

It lasts for twelve seconds and Nami tries to hit Rainbow with a clothesline.

"Nami looks like she is about to hit Rainbow with a clothesline," Kris Kloss said.

But, Rainbow ducks the clothesline and nails Nami with a dropkick.

"That backfired as Rainbow ducks the clothesline and nails Nami with a dropkick," Jake Black said.

Nami quickly gets up and Rainbow nails Nami with a knee to the face.

"Rainbow strikes back with a knee to Nami's face," Kris Kloss said.

Rainbow picks up Nami and tosses her through the middle ropes and onto the floor between the top and bottom left corners of the ring.

"We are about to see another ringside brawl as Nami is tossed onto the ringside floor," Jake Black said.

Rainbow then hops onto the apron and then she jumps onto the middle ropes and gets Nami with a middle rope moonsault onto the floor as the fans cheer for the move.

"What a moonsault from Rainbow," Jake Black said.

"This is an intense bout so far," Kris Kloss said.

Rainbow quickly gets up and picks up Nami, Rainbow then looks over to the top left corner of the ring.

"What is Rainbow going to do with Nami now," Jake Black asked.

Rainbow whips Nami, but Nami quickly counters and whips Rainbow into the top left corner and Rainbow's head hits the metal post.

"Rainbow tries to send Nami into the post, but she gets sent into the post instead," Kris Kloss said.

At the ringside area, Nami grabs one of the chairs from the crowd and places on the floor, this chair was unfolded.

"Oh boy, looks like a chair is about to come into play," Jake Black said.

Nami picks up Rainbow, hooks her arm around her neck, and gives Rainbow a suplex onto the chair and it caused the chair to get damaged a bit.

"Nami hits the suplex and Rainbow's spine might went up a notch," Kris Kloss said.

Nami picks up Rainbow again with Rainbow holding her lower part of her back in pain.

"Nami isn't done yet," Jake Black said.

Nami then throws Rainbow over the guardrail and into the crowd near the top right corner, the fans move out of the way to avoid the fight.

"Once again, it looks like this fight is heading back into the crowd," Kris Kloss said.

Nami then hops over the guardrail and picks up Rainbow again.

"Both women are now in the crowd," Jake Black said.

Rainbow responds by kicking Nami in the ribs and gives her a DDT onto the hard floor.

"DDT from Rainbow and Nami hits the floor really hard," Kris Kloss said.

Rainbow then climbs up to the fifth row of the bleachers as Nami was slowly getting back onto her feet.

"Rainbow is up in the bleachers, it looks like she is going high risk in this match," Jake Black said.

As Nami got up, Rainbow runs and jumps off the bleachers, getting Nami with a cross body dive as the fans goes crazy for that move.

"HOLY CRAP," Kris Kloss screamed.

"Cross body from the fifth row and Nami is down," Jake Black said.

Rainbow then goes for the pin on Nami.

1...2...and kick out by Nami.

"Nami kicks out and this match isn't over by a long shot," Kris Kloss said.

Rainbow gets Nami back up and sends her over the guardrail and back to the ringside area with Nami near the top right corner.

"Looks like we are heading back to the ringside area," Jake Black said.

Rainbow jumps over the guardrail and into the ringside area.

"Rainbow seems to be the favorite to win this match," Kris Kloss said.

But then, Nami slams Rainbow's head right into the guardrail, getting her stunned for the moment.

"Nami just slams Rainbow's skull right into that guardrail," Jake Black said.

Nami then looks under the ring and pulls out a steel chair, it wasn't a ordinary steel chair, it was one of the green chairs used by security.

"Nami grabs a chair," Jake Black said.

"That's one of our green chairs and those things weigh a lot," Kris Kloss said.

As Rainbow got her composure back, Nami whacks Rainbow with the chair as the fans cringe at the shot.

"Good god, that chair shot might have cracked the skull of Rainbow Dash," Kris Kloss said.

Nami drops the chair and throws Rainbow back into the ring, Nami then re-enters the ring soon after.

"Finally, the action has finally got back into the ring," Jake Black said.

Nami then rips open one of the boxes containing light tubes and grabs three tubes from it.

"Now, we have some more tubes used in this tournament, hopefully we have some left for the finals," Kris Kloss said.

She then sits Rainbow up and places the tubes against Rainbow's chest.

"Nami puts those tubes on Rainbow," Jake Black said.

Nami then bounces off the ropes and nails a brutal kick to Rainbow's chest, breaking the tubes apart and taking Rainbow down.

"What a kick and the glass just shattered against Rainbow," Kris Kloss said.

Nami then grabs six tubes from the box and places them in the middle of the ring.

"Now Nami places six tubes right in the middle of the ring and plans something for Rainbow Dash," Jake Black said.

Nami picks up Rainbow and then she drops her with a pump up powerbomb onto the tubes, breaking them apart as the fans were cheering for the move.

"Pump up powerbomb and Rainbow lands on those freaking tubes," Kris Kloss said.

Nami then goes for the pin on Rainbow.

1...2...3 and then Nami gets up and the ref starts the count on Rainbow.

"Nami gets the pin, can Rainbow get up," Jake Black asked.

1...2...3...4...5...but Rainbow manages to get up before the count of six.

"Rainbow manages to get up, she is not ready to be taken out like this," Kris Kloss said.

But, Rainbow was right near the light tube table in the top left corner of the ring.

"Rainbow should be careful, she's near that light tube table," Jake Black said.

Nami then tries to nail a clothesline to Rainbow.

"Nami is about to finish Rainbow Dash," Kris Kloss said.

But, Rainbow ducks the clothesline and she grabs Nami by her waist.

"Oh no, Nami is about to get dropped," Jake Black said.

She then nails a release German suplex which sends Nami into the table, breaking the table and tubes into pieces as the fans cheer for the move.

"Nami goes through that table and Nami might be badly broken," Kris Kloss said.

Rainbow gets up and grabs two tubes from the box.

"Now Rainbow grabs two light tubes," Jake Black said.

Seconds pass by and Nami was able to get up, her back starting to bleed a little from the bump and she was stumbling a bit.

"Nami took some damage from that bump, her back is starting to bleed a bit," Kris Kloss said.

As Nami stumbled towards Rainbow, Rainbow nails Nami with those two tubes to the skull, breaking them apart and taking Nami down.

"Nami takes two tubes right to the skull, courtesy of Rainbow Dash," Jake Black said.

Rainbow drops the broken tubes and climbs up to the top rope on the top right corner of the ring.

"Rainbow is going high up on the top rope," Kris Kloss said.

Rainbow then jumps off and gets Nami with a top rope front flip leg drop as the fans cheer for the move.

"Front flip leg drop," Jake Black said.

"Rainbow is so far the best high flyer in the tournament," Kris Kloss said.

Rainbow then goes for the pin on Nami.

1...2...3 and Rainbow slowly got up as the ref started the count on Nami.

"Rainbow gets the pin this time and Nami is in trouble here," Jake Black said.

1...2...3...4...5...6...7...and Nami manages to get up before the count of eight as she was starting to bleed from the skull because of that tube shot.

"Nami gets up and she is starting to bleed from her head," Kris Kloss said.

Meanwhile, Rainbow grabs eight tubes from the box and places it on the mat.

"Now Rainbow sets eight tubes right onto the ring mat," Jake Black said.

Then, Rainbow picks up Nami and puts her in a Death Valley Driver position.

"Is Rainbow going to hit The Rainboom Driver on the tubes," Kris Kloss asked.

Suddenly, Nami slips off of Rainbow, kicks her in the ribs, and gives Rainbow a DDT right onto the tubes, breaking them apart as the fans cheer for the move.

"Nami gets off of Rainbow and nails a DDT on her," Jake Black said.

"And Rainbow just ate some glass," Kris Kloss said.

Nami then goes for the pin on Rainbow.

1...2...and kick out by Rainbow as Nami gets up and grabs one of the boxes from the ring.

"Rainbow kicks out as Nami picks up one of the boxes from the ring," Jake Black said.

She then opens it up and she dumps out the contents onto the mat, in the box was dozens of kenzans.

"Oh my god," Jake Black said in horror.

"Those are kenzans and we know what happened last year with those weapons," Kris Kloss said.

Rainbow starts to slowly get up and she was leaking blood out of her skull and her blood was staining the mat.

"Rainbow manages to get up and she's pouring out blood like a faucet," Jake Black said.

Rainbow stumbles backwards and Nami grabs Rainbow from behind, then she gives Rainbow a German suplex into the kenzans, followed by a bridge pin.

"Bridging German suplex right on those kenzans," Kris Kloss said.

1...2...and kick out by Rainbow as Nami grabs two kenzans from the ring.

"How could Rainbow kick out after the blood she has lost," Jake Black said.

As Rainbow got onto her knees, Nami places the two kenzans onto the top of Rainbow's head.

"Oh dear god, don't tell me Nami is going to do this," Kris Kloss said.

Then, Nami drives the kenzans into Rainbow's skull as Rainbow screams in pain as the fans chant "you sick fuck" for that move.

"OH MY FUCKING GOD," Kris Kloss screamed in horror.

"I think I'm going to be sick," Jake Black said.

Nami then grabs the other box from the ring and she opens it up.

"What's in the box that Nami picked up," Kris Kloss asked.

She then dumps the contents of the box onto Rainbow, and inside the box was hot paprika.

"That was hot paprika that Nami dumped on Rainbow," Jake Black said.

The spice goes into Rainbow's wounds as she runs around the ring in pain.

"Rainbow is in so much pain that it could affect her in this match," Kris Kloss said.

Then, Nami gets Rainbow with this tilt-o-whirl tombstone piledriver as the fans went crazy for the move.

"Tilt-o-whirl tombstone piledriver, that was insane," Jake Black said.

Nami then goes for the pin on Rainbow.

1...2...3 and the ref starts the count on Rainbow with Nami getting up from the move.

"Nami gets the pin again and Rainbow has to get back up," Kris Kloss said.

1...2...3...4...5...6...7...and Rainbow slowly got up using the ropes to get back on her feet.

"How is Rainbow still going, she just took a brutal piledriver from Nami," Jake Black said.

Meanwhile, Nami rips open another box of light tubes and grabs two light tubes from the box.

"Nami grabs another set of light tubes and she is ready to hit Rainbow," Kris Kloss said.

Nami swings the tubes at Rainbow, but Rainbow ducks the shot.

"Rainbow dodges the tubes from Nami," Jake Black said.

Rainbow grabs the tubes, she then scoops up Nami and has the tubes against Nami's back.

"I think Nami made a mistake of picking up those tubes and she's about to pay," Jake Black said.

She then gives Nami a scoop slam with the tubes breaking apart on Nami's back as the fans cheer for the move.

"Scoop slam and those tubes break apart onto Nami's back," Kris Kloss said.

Rainbow then goes for the pin on Nami.

1...2...and kick out by Nami as Rainbow was a bit in shock because Nami kicked out.

"Nami kicks out and Rainbow couldn't believe it." Jake Black said.

Rainbow gets up and nails a vicious leg drop on Nami.

"Rainbow hits a leg drop on Nami, she is trying to keep her down," Kris Kloss said.

Rainbow gets up again and grabs five tubes from one of the open boxes and places those tubes on Nami's chest.

"Now Rainbow puts five tubes right onto Nami," Jake Black said.

Rainbow then bounces off the ropes and jumps onto the middle rope.

"Rainbow is on the middle rope," Jake Black said.

When Rainbow was on the middle rope, Nami raises her knees and places the tubes on her knees as Rainbow tries to hit a Lionsault, but ends up getting hit with Nami's knees and breaks the tubes on impact as fans gave an "oh" for that mistake.

"Rainbow tries for a Lionsault, but it backfires and gets smashed with those tubes," Kris Kloss said.

As Rainbow got up holding her ribs in pain, Nami gets up and hits Rainbow with a complete shot.

"Complete shot, Nami recovered a little bit to hit Rainbow with the move," Jake Black said.

Nami then rolled out of the ring and onto the ringside floor between the top and bottom left corners of the ring.

"Nami is taking a breather at the ringside area," Jake Black said.

She then dugs under the apron and pulls out two regular steel chairs and sets them in the ring.

"Nami wasn't taking a break, she was grabbing two chairs from under the ring," Kris Kloss said.

Nami then re-enters the ring soon after.

"Nami comes back into the ring with those chairs," Jake Black said.

She sees Rainbow slowly getting up so she runs up and nails her with a diamond cutter.

"Diamond cutter and that keeps Rainbow down for the moment," Kris Kloss said.

Nami then drags Rainbow to about five feet away from the bottom right corner of the ring.

"I think Nami might be planning to hit the Straw Hat Swanton on Rainbow," Jake Black said.

Nami then unfolds the chairs she brought into the ring and separate them five feet apart.

"I think Nami has plans with those chairs," Kris Kloss said.

Nami then nails an elbow onto the chest of Rainbow, keeping her down.

"Nami with an elbow and she wants to keep Rainbow down," Jake Black said.

Nami then grabs three light tubes from one of the open boxes and places them onto the chest of Rainbow Dash.

"Nami places some more tubes on Rainbow, she wants to make sure she doesn't get up again," Kris Kloss said.

Nami then places the pane of glass onto the seats of the chair.

"Oh god, Nami now places that pane right onto the chairs," Jake Black said.

Nami then climbs up to the top rope onto the bottom right corner of the ring.

"Don't tell me is Nami going to hit the Straw Hat Swanton right through that pane," Kris Kloss asked.

Nami then jumps off and gets Rainbow with The Straw Hat Swanton off the top rope, breaking apart the pane and the tubes as the fans went insane with "holy shit" and "that was awesome" chants.

"OH MY GOD," Kris Kloss screamed.

"Nami is fucking insane," Jake Black said.

Nami crawled over to Rainbow and goes for the pin.

1...2...3 as the ref begins the count on Rainbow.

"Finally, no way Rainbow is getting up from this," Kris Kloss said.

1...2...3...4...5...6...7...8...9...but suddenly Rainbow manages to slowly get up with Nami in shock.

"What," Jake Black said in shock.

"Rainbow has some balls to get up from such brutal punishment," Kris Kloss said.

Nami just stood up with her back now coated in blood from that move.

"Look at Nami's back, she looks like Jun Kasai from his match with Danny Havoc at Best of the Best X," Jake Black said.

Nami then grabs two tubes from one of the boxes as she grabbed Rainbow by her hand.

"Nami has got more tubes, she is slowly running out of tubes in the ring," Kris Kloss said.

Nami whips Rainbow to the ropes and when Rainbow bounces off the ropes, Nami swings the tubes at her, but Rainbow ducks the shot.

"Nami again tries to hit Rainbow with those tubes, but again Rainbow ducks the shot," Jake Black said.

When Rainbow bounces off the ropes again, Nami bends over with the tubes across her chest.

"Nami could be making a mistake here," Kris Kloss said.

But Rainbow sees this and kicks the tubes into Nami's chest, breaking them apart as the fans cheer for the move.

"Ouch, what a loud kick and those tubes break on Nami's chest," Jake Black said.

With Nami dazed, Rainbow gets her with an X-Factor as the fans keep cheering for her.

"X-Factor, Rainbow might finish Nami right here," Kris Kloss said.

Rainbow them goes for the pin on Nami.

1...2...3 and the ref begins the count on Nami.

"That is insane, surely Nami can't get up by the count of ten," Jake Black said.

1...2...3...4...5...6...7...8...9...but Nami manages to slowly get up as Rainbow was in complete shock that Nami could continue in this violent match.

"Are you fucking kidding me, the match continues even after all of the brutal bumps that happened during the match," Kris Kloss said.

As Rainbow got up, she and Nami begin to trade fists back and forth as the fans were split on who to cheer for.

"These two women are trading punches now, even after losing a lot of blood," Jake Black said.

This goes on for fifteen seconds and then Nami nails a brutal roundhouse kick to the side of Rainbow's head.

"Roundhouse kick by Nami on Rainbow," Kris Kloss said.

Nami then picks up Rainbow, sort of setting her up for a Death Valley Driver.

"Is Nami going to hit a D.V.D here," Jake Black asked.

After spinning around four times, Nami nails Rainbow with double knees to the ribs as Rainbow was holding her ribs in pain.

"Double knees onto Rainbow, Nami is not backing down," Kris Kloss said.

Nami then slowly rolls out of the ring and lands on the ringside floor between the bottom left and right corners of the ring.

"Nami exits the ring, probably catching her breath after the pain she went through," Jake Black said.

Nami then picks up the light tube board and she slides it into the ring, and then she re-enters the ring soon after.

"Oh my god, Nami slides that light tube board into the ring and she is back into the ring," Kris Kloss said.

Nami then opens up the final box of light tubes and grabs three tubes from the box.

"Nami just grabs another set of light tubes," Jake Black said.

She then sets the tubes down and picks up Rainbow.

"I think Nami could be sending Rainbow to hell right now," Kris Kloss said.

She turns Rainbow around and gives her a German suplex right onto the tubes, breaking them apart and she puts her in a bridge pin.

"German suplex on the tubes, followed by a bridge pin," Jake Black said.

1...2...and kick out by Rainbow as Nami and the fans were in shock because Rainbow was somehow still kicking in the match.

"THIS IS NUTS," Kris Kloss screamed.

"This could be the match of the tournament," Jake Black said.

Nami gets back up and moves the two chairs to about six feet away from the bottom left corner of the ring.

"I think Nami might go to the extremes to put down Rainbow," Kris Kloss said.

Nami then sets up the light tube board and puts it on the seats of the chairs.

"Nami now sets up that light tube board right onto those chairs," Jake Black said.

Nami then picks up the two open boxes of light tubes, she then dumps out the boxes and places the tubes onto the board, there was almost two dozen tubes on that board as the fans went insane for what was about to happen.

"That board is just covered in tubes," Jake Black said.

"I think Nami wants to put down Rainbow like she's an animal," Kris Kloss said.

Nami picks up Rainbow by the head and leads her to the bottom left corner of the ring.

"Nami is just pulling Rainbow right to the corner of the ring," Jake Black said.

Nami then lifts up Rainbow onto the top rope on the corner and then Nami climbs up to the middle rope as well.

"Don't tell me is Nami going to slam Rainbow off the ropes and into the board," Kris Kloss asked.

"Rainbow might be dead if Nami hits the move," Jake Black said.

Nami then hooks Rainbow's arm over her neck and tries to nail Rainbow with a middle rope superplex onto the board, but Rainbow wrapped one of her legs around the post to avoid the board.

"Nami is desperately trying to hit a superplex," Kris Kloss said.

"Thank god Rainbow wrapped her leg around that post," Jake Black said.

Then, Rainbow fires back with punches right into Nami's ribs.

"Rainbow is firing back at Nami with punches to the ribs," Jake Black said.

After the tenth punch, Rainbow lifts Nami up onto her shoulders as the fans were on their feet, hoping for Rainbow to hit Nami with The Rainboom Driver off the top rope and onto the board.

"Oh god, is Rainbow going to hit The Rainboom Driver off the top rope through that tube covered board," Kris Kloss asked.

Rainbow jumps off and nails Nami with The Rainboom Driver off the top rope and right through the board, breaking the board and tubes apart as the fans went crazy for the move chanting "holy shit" and "that was awesome".

"HOLY FUCKING GOD," Kris Kloss screamed.

"NAMI IS FUCKING DEAD RIGHT NOW," Jake Black screamed.

Rainbow slowly crawled over to Nami and covers Nami for the pin.

1...2...3 as the ref begins the count on Nami just as Rainbow was slowly getting up.

"That's it, if Nami gets back up from this destruction, then she is not human," Jake Black said.

1...2...3...4...5...6...7...8...9...10 as the ref signals the bell to be ringed and the fans gave a decent ovation for Rainbow's victory.

"Rainbow did it, Rainbow advances to the semi-finals," Kris Kloss said.

"But this match might did more damage to Rainbow," Jake Black said.

"Here's your winner and advancing to the semi-finals, Rainbow Dash," Chris said as the ref raised Rainbow's arm in victory.

"That could be match of the year right here," Jake Black said.

Rainbow was covered in blood after the match, knowing the pain that she went through in the match was horrendous.

"Look at Rainbow, she looks like Simon Sezz after his match with John Wayne Murdoch at KOTDM 2011," Kris Kloss said.

Moments later, Nami slowly got back up on her feet and she was covered in blood as well. It looked like these women were going through another round in this fight.

"Don't tell me Nami and Rainbow are going to keep fighting," Jake Black asked.

"If they do, Rainbow might be too injured to advance in the tournament," Kris Kloss said.

Instead, Rainbow extends her hand out to Nami.

"Rainbow is extending her hand, what is Nami going to do," Jake Black said.

After a few seconds, Nami shakes Rainbow's hand as the fans cheer for these two hardcore women.

"A show of respect from these two women," Kris Kloss said.

"Even after this war, these two respect each other," Jake Black said.

The two women exit through the ropes and they walk up together on the entrance way.

"I got to admit, these two women gave it their all and they gave these people a match of the ages," Kris Kloss said.

Then they go through the curtains and into the backstage area as the ringside crew was cleaning up the ring for the last second round match of the tournament.

"Coming up next is the last second round match of the tournament, a rematch from the first FFMODTM, it is Sunset Shimmer versus Dawn in a barefoot thumbtacks death match, stay tuned," Jake Black said.

 **This could be the best chapter I have written, this was a back and forth battle with some high flying moves and some brutal bumps, this match was probably the best in the tournament. Now we have Sailor Moon, Hunter Huntsman, and Rainbow Dash in the semi-finals, but will Dawn or Sunset Shimmer join them.**

 **Coming up next we have Sunset Shimmer versus Dawn in a barefoot thumbtack death match.**

 **Until then, Homeworld rules!**


	14. Walking on Pins

**Fanfiction Master of the Death Matches II**

 **Summary: Sixteen of the sickest characters from all over the universe compete through two nights of destruction to win the trophy and a special new prize.**

 **I don't own WWE, Impact Wrestling, CZW, IWA Mid-South, IWA East Coast, IWA Deep South, BJW, XPW, JCW, Cartoon Network, Adult Swim, Hasbro, Toei animation, Mattel, Fox Network, or any other company (wrestling or entertainment), they belong to their respective owners.**

 **Rated M for Bloody Wrestling Violence, Coarse Language, and some Sexual References.**

 **Chapter 14: Walking on Pins**

The ring was cleaned up from that wild match minutes ago, in the middle of the ring now was a wooden pit filled with thousands of thumbtacks as the ref stood near the bottom right corner of the ring.

 **("Fuel" by Metallica plays)**

Out of the curtains came the fiery Sunset Shimmer. She was cleaned up from night one, wearing the same ring gear from night one, except she had on a black muscle shirt with skulls and snakes on it and was wearing red flip-flops. The fans gave a good ovation as Sunset walks down the entrance way and she enters the ring, she then stands near the top right corner of the ring as her music was lowered and her cheers died down.

 **("Halls of Illusions" by Insane Clown Posse plays)**

Out of the curtains came "The Ultraviolent Moonchild" Dawn. She had pretty much the same ring gear from night one, including the hoodie, except she had purple flip-flops on. The fans gave a loud ovation as Dawn walks around ringside giving fist bumps to fans. Dawn then enters the ring and stands near the bottom left corner as her music lowered and cheers died down.

"This is the last second round match of Fanfiction Master of the Death Matches II, it is a barefoot thumbtacks death match," Chris said as the fans cheer wildly because of this re-match from FFMOTDM, but it was quiet afterwards.

"Introducing first, from Canterlot High, Sunset Shimmer," Chris said as Sunset raised her arms as the fans gave her a decent ovation, but it was quiet soon after.

"And her opponent, from The Island of Radiation, she is 'The Ultraviolent Moonchild', Dawn," Chris said as Dawn gave a middle finger salute to the crowd as the fans gave the loudest ovation for Dawn, but it quiet down seconds later.

Dawn then unzips her hoodie, she then takes it off, and throws it to ringside. Dawn was wearing a black IWA Mid-South muscle shirt this time.

Then, Dawn and Sunset took off their flip flops and put them at ringside. The ref signals the bell to be ringed and the match begins.

"Here we go with the last match of the quarterfinals," Jake Black said.

"It is Sunset Shimmer versus Dawn in a barefoot thumbtacks death match, it is also a rematch from the first FFMOTDM," Kris Kloss said.

The two girls then walk to the middle of the ring, avoiding the tacks. Then the two girls lock in a collar and elbow tie up.

"Collar and elbow tie up, a first for this year's tournament," Kris Kloss said.

"These two girls have probably learned a lot from their first encounter," Jake Black said.

The two still lock in the hold as they move around the ring, one of them was trying to get the advantage in the match, but it was still even.

"Both girls are moving around the ring avoiding the tacks," Jake Black said.

"If they step into that pit, then they are going to be in a world of hurt," Kris Kloss said.

Thirty seconds later, Sunset gets Dawn in the top right corner of the ring and begins to nail vicious chops to Dawn's chest.

"Sunset tosses Dawn into the corner and just dealing out chop after shop," Jake Black said.

After ten chops, Sunset gives Dawn a hip toss out of the corner and Dawn was close to hitting the pit.

"A hip toss on Dawn by Sunset," Kris Kloss said.

"Dawn came close to landing into that pit," Jake Black said.

Sunset then picks up Dawn, she then hooks Dawn's arm around her neck, and then she lifts her up, hoping to land her feet first into the pit.

"I think Sunset wants to be the one to put Dawn into that tack pit," Kris Kloss said.

Dawn moves out of Sunset's grasp and she uses her strength to land feet first, about two inches away from the pit.

"Wow, that was close," Jake Black said.

"Dawn just barely avoids the tacks," Kris Kloss said,

Then, Dawn grabs Sunset and they fall through the ropes and onto the ringside floor, between the top left and right corners of the ring.

"Dawn and Sunset just fall onto the ringside floor," Jake Black said.

"What's with the tournament all of a sudden, it seems that every match so far has the opponents fighting outside the ring for a long period of time," Kris Kloss said.

Dawn picks up Sunset and gives her a neckbreaker onto the hard floor.

"Dawn gets Sunset with a neckbreaker, her head almost hit the hard floor," Jake Black said.

Dawn then looks under the ring apron and pulls out a steel chair, she then places the chair onto Sunset's chest.

"Dawn pulls out a steel chair," Kris Kloss said.

"And now she places it on top of Sunset," Jake Black said.

Dawn then climbs up to the ring apron, planning to hit something big on Sunset.

"Dawn is on the apron, I think she has something in store for Sunset," Kris Kloss said.

Dawn then runs off and nails a Cactus Jack like elbow off the apron and onto the chair that was on Sunset as the fans cheer for Dawn.

"Cactus Jack elbow drop and Sunset might have some heartburn after that move," Jake Black said.

Dawn then picks up Sunset and tosses her back into the ring, Dawn then re-enters the ring soon after with the chair.

"Dawn throws Sunset back into the ring and now both women are taking the fight back into the ring," Kris Kloss said.

As Dawn enters the ring, Sunset scoops up Dawn and gives her a scoop slam near the top right corner of the ring.

"Scoop slam on Dawn, right near the corner of the ring," Jake Black said.

Sunset does the splits on the top rope on the top right corner of the ring and gets Dawn with a split legged moonsault.

"Sunset with the split legged moonsault on Dawn," Kris Kloss said.

Sunset then goes for the pin on Dawn.

1...2...and kick out by Dawn.

"Dawn kicks out of the pin, she is definitely not going to be taken out like that," Jake Black said.

Sunset picks up Dawn and gets her in a front facelock, hoping for a DDT into that pit of tacks.

"Oh no, I think Sunset is about give Dawn a face full of tacks," Kris Kloss said.

But Dawn slips off of Sunset and nails her with a kick to the side of her skull.

"Dawn luckily slips out of Sunset's grasp," Jake Black said.

"And she fires back with a kick to the skull," Kris Kloss said.

Dawn then grabs Sunset from behind and lifts her up, thinking she was going to get Sunset with a back suplex into the tacks.

"I think it is Dawn's turn to try and put Sunset into that pit of thumbtacks," Jake Black said.

But instead, Dawn walks towards the pit and she throws Sunset into the pit, with Sunset landing feet first into the tacks as the fans went crazy for the move.

"OH MY GOD," Kris Kloss screamed.

"Sunset just lands feet first into those tacks and it feels like she stepped right onto rocks," Jake Black said.

Dawn then picks up Sunset again and this time she gives her a side suplex into the pit, as about five tacks were stuck in Sunset's left arm.

"Side suplex on Sunset and Sunset's arm is starting to bleed a tiny bit from those tacks," Kris Kloss said.

Dawn wasn't done with Sunset yet, she then places her face first into the pit.

"Dawn is now looking to give Sunset a literal face full of tacks," Jake Black said.

Dawn then slams Sunset's face repeatedly into the tacks as the fans count each shot.

"Look at Dawn, she is just slamming Sunset's face into that pit over and over again, I think I'm going to be sick," Kris Kloss said.

1...2...3...4...5...6...7...8...9...10...11...12...13...14...15

After fifteen bounces, Sunset was woozy and had about six tacks stuck on her face and was starting to trickle blood from those shots.

"Look at Sunset, those tacks are just stuck to her face," Jake Black said.

Dawn picks up Sunset yet again and gives her a DDT right into the pit as the fans went crazy for the move.

"DDT onto the pit, this is probably one of the most sickest barefoot matches in Deathmatch history," Kris Kloss said.

The move caused some more tacks to get stuck onto Sunset's face and now she had eleven tacks stuck to her face.

"Sunset's face is literally a human pin cushion," Jake Black said.

"Hopefully none of those tacks get into Sunset's eyes," Kris Kloss said.

Dawn sees Sunset face down in the pit and she had an idea.

"I think Dawn is planning something extreme to beat Sunset this time," Jake Black said.

Dawn then bounces off the ropes and jumps in the air, hoping to get a double stomp on Sunset...

But Sunset moves out of the way and Dawn lands feet first into the tacks as Dawn holds her feet in pain.

"OH FUCK," Kris Kloss screamed.

"Dawn just fucked up that move and she lands feet first into that pit," Jake Black said.

As Dawn was in pain, Sunset manages to get up and pulls something out of her pocket and that item was a pair of scissors.

"Oh my god, Sunset just pulled out scissors," Kris Kloss said in shock.

"If any of you CZW fans saw the match between Ian Rotten and Mad Man Pondo, you know what damage those scissors can cause," Jake Black said.

Sunset then walked over to Dawn, who was still on the mat in pain.

"Look at this scene, Sunset looks like a teenage killer and Dawn is the victim," Kris Kloss said.

Then, Sunset begins to stab Dawn in the head repeatedly with those scissors.

"Sunset is stabbing Dawn in the skull with the scissors," Jake Black said.

"Sunset is showing no remorse in stabbing Dawn repeatedly with that weapon," Kris Kloss said.

After ten stabs, Dawn rolls around the ring in pain holding her face from the shots.

"Dawn is in severe pain, those stabs could cause some damage to Dawn's brain and head," Jake Black said.

Sunset immediately drops the scissors and picks up the chair, she then un-folds the chair and places it on the mat.

"Sunset now un-folds the chair, she is ready to deal out some more pain to 'The Ultraviolent Moonchild' Dawn," Kris Kloss said.

Dawn uses the ropes to get back onto her feet and there was blood that was starting to drip a bit from her skull.

"Dawn gets back on her feet and she is starting to bleed a bit from those stabs by Sunset," Jake Black said.

Sunset turns Dawn around and kicks her in the ribs, she then lifts her upside down, and gives her a piledriver onto the seat of the chair and causing some damage to the chair.

"Sunset with a vicious piledriver onto the steel chair and Dawn's neck almost got broken from the impact," Kris Kloss said.

Sunset then grabs Dawn by her right foot and drags her near the pit of tacks.

"I think Sunset is ready for some payback on Dawn," Jake Black said.

She then slams Dawn's right foot repeatedly into the tacks.

"Sunset is slamming Dawn's foot repeatedly into those tacks," Kris Kloss said.

"That will definitely affect Dawn's movement in this match," Jake Black said.

After ten slams, Dawn holds her foot in pain as a little bit of blood showed up on her foot.

"Look at Dawn's foot, we are definitely seeing the effects that this match can bring," Kris Kloss said.

Sunset grabs Dawn's foot again, she then spins around, and locks in the figure four leg lock on Dawn.

"Figure four, Sunset has the figure four leg lock on Dawn," Jake Black said.

Dawn was feeling the pain of that hold that Sunset put her in.

"Dawn is desperately trying to get out of this predicament," Kris Kloss said.

"These two women are pushing their limits to make it to the semi-finals," Jake Black said.

After seconds of locking the hold, Dawn rolls over and reverses the hold on Sunset.

"Dawn reverses the move and now Sunset is feeling the pain of the submission," Kris Kloss said.

Sunset gets out of the hold and uses the ropes to get back on her feet.

"Sunset manages to get up thanks to the ropes while Dawn is down on the mat," Jake Black said.

As Dawn soon got up, Sunset runs behind Dawn, grabs her, and gives her a German suplex with a bridge pin onto the pit of tacks as the fans cheer for that insane move.

"Oh my god, German suplex with a bridge into the tacks," Kris Kloss said in shock.

1...2...and Dawn kicks out as a few tacks were stuck to parts of her body.

"Dawn manages to kick out of the pin and she now has some tacks that are stuck in the upper part of her body," Jake Black said.

Sunset gets up and she told to the ringside crew to get something from the back.

"I think Sunset just told the crew to grab something backstage," Kris Kloss said.

"Well last year the crew brought out a board of dildos, this year we don't know what they have backstage," Jake Black said.

As the crew was in the back of the arena, Sunset was begin to hit Dawn with stomps to the back of her skull.

"Look at Sunset stomping away at Dawn, she really wants to make it to the semi-finals for a second year in a row," Kris Kloss said.

After about ten stomps, the crew came back from the backstage area and brought out three light tube bundles (which had three tubes each).

"Looks like we got some light tubes," Jake Black said.

"It seems that a lot of the barefoot matches have some glass come into play," Kris Kloss said.

Sunset then grabs one of the bundles and then she flips Dawn right onto her back.

"I think Sunset is ready to give Dawn a feet full of glass," Jake Black said.

Sunset then smashes the bundle right onto the bottom of Dawn's feet, breaking them apart as the fans gave Sunset a mix reaction for that move.

"Sunset breaks the bundle on the bottom of Dawn's feet," Kris Kloss said.

"That's the equivalent of stepping on darts or thorny plants," Jake Black said.

Sunset lifts Dawn back up and then she carves the broken bundle right into Dawn's forehead.

"Sunset is carving the broken bundle onto Dawn's head," Kris Kloss said.

"Sunset is not holding back in this environment," Jake Black said.

After a few seconds, Sunset drops the bundle and Dawn's face starts to leak out blood from that move.

"And Dawn is just leaking out blood again, just like last night against Star Butterfly," Kris Kloss said.

Sunset picks up Dawn back onto her feet, looking to get Dawn with a side suplex into the pit.

"Sunset looks like she is setting up a side suplex for Dawn into the pit," Jake Black said.

But Dawn nails three elbows to the side of Sunset's head, causing Sunset to let go of Dawn.

"Dawn is not willing to go through the pit and fires back with elbows to Sunset, causing Sunset to let go," Kris Kloss said.

Dawn then wraps her arms around Sunset's neck, hoping to nail her with Boot Camp.

"Dawn is ready for Boot Camp, the same move that took out Star last night," Jake Black said.

But Sunset manages to nail three elbows to the side of Dawn's skull, breaking off the hold for the moment.

"Now Sunset nails elbows to Dawn's skull and Dawn let's go of Sunset this time," Kris Kloss said.

Sunset then nails Dawn with an uranage onto the pit of tacks, there was almost a dozen tacks stuck into Dawn's back and elbows.

"HOLY SHIT," Kris Kloss screamed.

"Sunset slams Dawn back first into the pit and look at the tacks stuck in her back," Jake Black said.

Sunset then goes for the pin on Dawn.

1...2...and kick out by Dawn as Sunset was getting a bit angry that Dawn couldn't be put down.

"Dawn kicks out and Sunset can't believe it," Kris Kloss said.

"After last year's bout, these two women will never give up until one women is knocked out," Jake Black said.

Sunset then rolls Dawn off the pit and onto the mat.

"The amount of pain Dawn is feeling now is like laying down on a hot road," Jake Black said.

Sunset then exits the ring and grabs two chairs from the under the ring apron.

"Sunset just got two chairs and I think she is about to send Dawn to the I.C.U," Kris Kloss said.

Sunset then tosses the chairs into the ring and re-enters the ring soon after.

"Sunset tosses those chairs into the ring and Dawn is in for some extreme pain," Jake Black said.

Sunset then unfolds the chairs and separates them about four feet apart from each other and about close to five feet away from the top left corner of the ring.

"What is Sunset doing," Kris Kloss asked.

"I think she is going to put the pit onto the seats of those chairs," Jake Black said.

Sunset then notices Dawn was slowly getting up, so Sunset nails Dawn with a leg drop to the back of her head to keep her down.

"Leg drop by Sunset, she just bought herself more time to set up," Kris Kloss said.

Sunset and the ref then pick up the pit and sets it on the seats of the chairs.

"Sunset and the ref put the pit on those chairs and she looking to give Dawn a fatality," Jake Black said.

Sunset picks up Dawn and she sets her up on the top rope on the top left corner of the ring.

"Sunset puts Dawn on the top rope and Sunset is going high risk in trying to win the match," Kris Kloss said.

Sunset then climbs up to the top rope as well, she then hooks Dawn's arm around her neck, hoping to get Dawn with a back suplex into the tacks.

"Sunset is looking for a back superplex into the pit," Jake Black said.

"If this move doesn't finish Dawn, then she is a zombie," Kris Kloss said.

Sunset tries to lift Dawn up, but Dawn had her leg wrapped around the ropes to avoid going into that pit.

"Dawn is not moving an inch as Sunset is trying to put her down," Jake Black said.

Dawn retaliates by nailing elbows again to the side of Sunset's head.

"Dawn again with elbows to the side of Sunset's head, she really wants to win FFMOTDM II," Kris Kloss said.

After five elbows, Sunset steps off the ropes and thinks of another game plan to put Dawn down.

"Sunset steps off the ropes and came extremely close to landing in that pit," Jake Black said.

"That would have been very bad," Kris Kloss said.

Sunset then picks up the two light tube bundles and put them on the pit.

"Sunset puts the other two bundles on the pit, now this pit has become extreme thanks to Sunset," Jake Black said.

Sunset then climbs up to the middle rope on that same corner, hoping to still get Dawn with a middle rope back suplex into that pit.

"Sunset is still trying for a high risk back suplex on Dawn," Kris Kloss said.

"Trying that move again could have very bad results," Jake Black said.

Dawn was smart enough to see Sunset trying to do the same thing, so she started to nail a series of headbutts to Sunset.

"Dawn with headbutts now to Sunset's skull," Kris Kloss said.

"Dawn has a pretty thick skull after training with Corporal Robinson," Jake Black said.

After five headbutts, Dawn wraps her arms around Sunset's neck and then she sees the pit below her.

"Oh no," Jake Black said in horror.

"Dawn is going for Boot Camp from the middle rope," Kris Kloss said.

Dawn then gives Sunset Boot Camp off the middle rope and into the bundles and the pit, the tubes break apart, the pit was destroyed, and tacks were sent flying as the fans went ballistic for that insane spot.

"HOLY FUCK," Kris Kloss screamed.

"OH MY GOD," Jake Black screamed.

"Boot Camp from the middle rope and look at the carnage caused by that move," Kris Kloss said.

"That is it, they are both fucking dead," Jake Black said.

It took several seconds but Dawn manages to put her arm on top of Sunset, knowing that the pin was made.

1...2...3 and the ref signals the bell to be ringed as the fans gave a loud ovation for Dawn.

"Hallelujah, it is over," Kris Kloss said.

"We have are semi-finalists," Jake Black said.

"Here's your winner and advancing to the semi-finals, 'The Ultraviolent Moonchild' Dawn," Chris said as the ref raised Dawn's arm in victory as both wrestlers were still down.

"Dawn advances to the semi-finals along with Sailor Moon, Hunter Huntsman, and Rainbow Dash, the matches they will be in will be very over the top and dangerous," Jake Black said.

"But I think this match might have done the least amount of damage of all the matches in the quarterfinals," Kris Kloss said.

Seconds later, Dawn and Sunset manage to get up, they had tacks over their body and were limping because of the damage to their feet.

"Dawn and Sunset finally get up," Jake Black said.

"It wasn't as epic as their first bout, but these two girls gave it all nonetheless," Kris Kloss said.

It looked like that these two girls were wanting to go another round in the match, but I don't think that was their plan.

"I think these two are ready to keep on fighting, even though the match is over," Jake Black said.

The two then hugged in the ring as the fans gave a standing ovation to these hardcore chicks, the fans gave out "Dawn" and "Sunset" chants.

"These two women definitely have no hard feelings for each other, even after the war they went through tonight," Kris Kloss said.

"I think Sunset wants Dawn to win the FFMOTDM and become the first women to win the tournament," Jake Black said.

After the hug, the two women exit the ring and they limped up the entrance way.

"Well that ends the quarterfinals and all of these fighters were not holding back," Kris Kloss said.

Then, the two women enter through the curtains and into the backstage area as the ring crew were cleaning up for the next match.

"Well we will be taking a break from the death matches and we will have a non-tournament match up next with Kari Kamiya facing off against Ashlynn Ella, stay tuned," Jake Black said.

 **Well readers we have our semi-finalists. It is Sailor Moon, Hunter Huntsman, Rainbow Dash, and Dawn in the semis and our matches for the semi-finals will be announced after the Kari vs. Ashlynn match.**

 **Up next is Kari Kamiya versus Ashlynn Ella in non-tournament action, stay tuned.**

 **Until then, congrats to Mosh Pit Mike on winning Primos' Slave to the Deathmatch 7.**


	15. Non-Tourney Match 1

**Fanfiction Master of the Death Matches II**

 **Summary: Sixteen of the sickest characters from all over the universe compete through two nights of destruction to win the trophy and a special new prize.**

 **I don't own WWE, Impact Wrestling, CZW, IWA Mid-South, IWA East Coast, IWA Deep South, BJW, XPW, JCW, Cartoon Network, Adult Swim, Hasbro, Toei animation, Mattel, Fox Network, or any other company (wrestling or entertainment), they belong to their respective owners.**

 **Rated M for Bloody Wrestling Violence, Coarse Language, and some Sexual References.**

 **Chapter 15: Non-Tourney Match 1**

The ring was cleaned up from the last match and there was no weapons in the ring, so it was time for non-tournament action as the ref was standing in the bottom right corner of the ring.

 **("Lights Go Out" by Fozzy plays)**

Out of the curtains came T.K's best friend, Kari Kamiya. She was wearing the same outfit from night one, except she had on pink wrestling boots.

As Kari walked down the entrance way, she gets attacked from behind by Ashlynn Ella, who was wearing her signature dress and crystal blue wrestling boots.

"Oh my god, Ashlynn just attacked Kari from behind," Jake Black said.

"Ashlynn wants to make sure that Ever After High has a clean sweep here at FFMOTDM," Kris Kloss said.

As the music was cut off, Ashlynn picks up Kari and slams her face repeatedly against the guardrail.

"Ashlynn just slam Kari face first into the guardrail," Jake Black said.

"Ashlynn is not letting up," Kris Kloss said.

After slamming her face five times, Ashlynn throws Kari face first into the metal pole in the top left corner of the ring.

"Now Ashlynn throws Kari into that metal pole, with all the punishment to Kari's face, she's lucky she isn't busted wide open now," Jake Black said.

Ashlynn then tosses Kari into the ring and the ref signals the bell to be ringed and the match officially begins.

"Okay, Kari is tossed into the ring and the match begins," Kris Kloss said.

"That sneak attack from Ashlynn just gave her a boost to win the match, hopefully," Jake Black said.

Ashlynn enters the ring, but Kari sweeps Ashlynn's legs, taking her down for the moment.

"Kari sweeps the legs of Ashlynn just to buy her some time," Kris Kloss said.

Kari quickly gets up and hops onto the middle ropes, she then hits Ashlynn with a middle rope leg drop as the fans cheer for that opening move.

"Kari just hits a middle rope leg drop on Ashlynn, this could end the match quickly," Jake Black said.

Kari then goes for the pin on Ashlynn.

1...and kick out by Ashlynn as she and Kari are now back on their feet.

"What a quick kick out by Ashlynn and both women are now on their feet," Kris Kloss said.

"I don't think that move would put Ashlynn away that easily," Jake Black said.

Then, Kari fires off with vicious slaps and chops to Ashlynn's face.

"Kari is unloading with strikes to Ashlynn," Kris Kloss said.

"Kari is furious about her friend losing in the first round of FFMOTDM and is taking out her fury on Ashlynn," Jake Black said.

After thirteen seconds, Kari nails Ashlynn with a jumping heel kick that sends Ashlynn near the ropes.

"Jumping heel kick and the impact just sent Ashlynn near the ropes," Kris Kloss said.

Kari runs towards Ashlynn hoping to get her out of the ring.

"Kari is looking to knock Ashlynn out onto the ringside floor," Jake Black said.

But suddenly, Ashlynn nails a kick to Kari causing her to stumble a bit.

"Ouch, Ashlynn sees Kari coming and nails a vicious kick to her," Kris Kloss said.

Ashlynn then hops on the middle ropes and nails a springboard back elbow to Kari, taking her down.

"Back elbow from the middle rope and Kari nearly got her teeth knocked around by the impact," Jake Black said.

Ashlynn then grabs onto one of Kari's arms and legs, Ashlynn then places her foot on the lower part of Kari's back, and then Ashlynn pulls back trying to get Kari to submit to this painful move.

"Look at the submission move Ashlynn has on Kari," Kris Kloss said.

"The look on Kari's face shows how freaking painful this hold is," Jake Black said.

The ref ask Kari if she gave up, but Kari refused to give up.

"Kari looks like she isn't giving up yet," Kris Kloss said.

"Ashlynn is still applying the pressure on Kari and Kari is still not willing to lose this match," Jake Black said.

She locked it in for twenty-five seconds and since Kari would not give up, Ashlynn let's go of her as Kari was holding her back in pain.

"Ashlynn let's Kari out of the hold," Kris Kloss said.

"I think Kari's back might be stiff and nearly broken because of that submission hold," Jake Black said.

Ashlynn picks up Kari and leans her up against the ropes between the top and bottom right corners of the ring.

"I think Ashlynn wants to send Kari out to the ringside floor this time," Kris Kloss said.

Ashlynn backs up away from Kari and runs towards her.

"Ashlynn is running towards Kari," Jake Black said.

But, Kari gives Ashlynn a back body drop over the top rope and onto the hard ringside floor.

"Kari sees Ashlynn trying to get her and she lifts her out of the ring, and onto the ringside floor," Kris Kloss said.

Kari sees Ashlynn starting to get up from that drop and she had an idea on her mind.

"I think Kari is going for some high flying moves," Jake Black said.

Kari grabs onto the top rope and she launches herself over the top rope and hits Ashlynn with a cross body splash, taking both women out.

"Kari jumps out of the ring and lands a cross body onto Ashlynn," Kris Kloss said.

"Kari is showing some high flying moves in this match," Jake Black said.

Kari manages to get up and then she picks up Ashlynn by her head.

"Kari has Ashlynn by her head and being at ringside is definitely not a safe spot," Kris Kloss said.

Kari then gets Ashlynn in a front face lock and using the side of the ring, she gets Ashlynn with a tornado DDT onto the hard floor as the fans cringe at the impact.

"OH MY GOD," Kris Kloss screamed.

"Tornado DDT on Ashlynn, right onto the hard floor of the arena," Jake Black said.

Kari gets up and she hears the fans chant "Kari" over and over again.

"These fans are really liking Kari in this match," Jake Black said.

"She wants DigiDestined to score at least one victory at FFMOTDM," Kris Kloss said.

Kari then tosses Ashlynn back into the ring and then Kari re-enters the ring soon after.

"Kari throws Ashlynn back into the ring and the match is back into the ring," Jake Black said.

As Kari picked up Ashlynn again, Ashlynn gets Kari in a small package pin.

1...2...and kick out by Kari as Ashlynn got up.

"What a close call for Kari," Kris Kloss said.

"Ashlynn almost got a win for Ever After High," Jake Black said.

As Kari got up, Ashlynn nails her with a brutal running lariat that nearly caused Kari to land on her head.

"Look at the lariat by Ashlynn on Kari," Kris Kloss said.

"Kari almost broke her neck from that move," Jake Black said.

Ashlynn quickly gets up and she drags Kari about five feet away from the bottom left corner of the ring.

"I think Ashlynn might have something on her mind to score the victory," Kris Kloss said.

Ashlynn then climbs up to the top rope on the bottom left corner of the ring.

"Ashlynn is going to the top rope," Jake Black said.

"She is taking a big risk to finish off Kari in the match," Kris Kloss said.

After a few seconds, Ashlynn jumps off and nails Kari with a diving headbutt as the fans gave some boos for the move.

"Diving headbutt from the top rope," Jake Black said.

"That could end Kari's dreams of winning the match," Kris Kloss said.

Ashlynn then goes for the pin on Kari.

1...2...and kick out by Kari.

"Kari kicks out again," Jake Black said.

"I'm surprised she kicked out, even after taking that diving headbutt from Ashlynn," Kris Kloss said.

As Ashlynn picks up Kari, Kari grabs Ashlynn and gets her with a Northern Lights suplex with a bridge pin.

"Northern light suplex with a bridge," Jake Black said.

1...2...and kick out by Ashlynn.

"Ashlynn kicks out this time, this is going fast and furious here and both women still have energy left," Kris Kloss said.

Kari and Ashlynn get up at the same time and then Kari nails Ashlynn with a swinging neckbreaker.

"Kari with the swinging neckbreaker on Ashlynn and she takes her down," Jake Black said.

Seeing Ashlynn down, Kari hops onto the ring apron between the bottom left and right corners of the ring.

"What is Kari doing," Kris Kloss asked.

"Might be going for an aerial assault from the apron," Jake Black said.

Kari then hops on the top rope and tries to get Ashlynn with a flip.

"Kari hops onto the top rope," Kris Kloss said.

"She could hit a move from the top rope," Jake Black said.

Unfortunately, Ashlynn gets up and Kari crashed and burned onto the ring mat.

"Ouch, Kari just crashed onto the mat in pain," Kris Kloss said.

"That looked really painful for Kari and her face," Jake Black said.

It takes about seven seconds for Kari to get up and then Ashlynn grabs Kari from behind, and gets her with a tiger suplex with a bridge pin.

"Tiger suplex on Kari with a bridge pin," Kris Kloss said.

1...2...and kick out by Kari.

"Kari kicks out and Ashlynn is not letting up one bit," Jake Black said.

Ashlynn then locks in the tazzmission, trying to make Kari pass out from the move.

"Ashlynn has the tazzmission on Kari, she is going to choke her out," Kris Kloss said.

"Kari is getting closer to losing consciousness with each second," Jake Black said.

With every second passing, Kari was losing consciousness, but the fans were still cheering hoping that Kari could get out of this move.

"Kari is down on the mat, she could be knocked out right now," Kris Kloss said.

The ref then starts to raise Kari's arm.

"The ref is checking on Kari's condition right now," Jake Black said.

The ref raises Kari's arm and it drop to the mat for the first time.

"That's one," Kris Kloss said.

The ref raises Kari's arm again and again it drops to the mat for the second time.

"That's two, one more and Ashlynn will be the winner," Jake Black said.

The ref raises Kari's arm one more time, but this time Kari's arm doesn't hit the mat.

"Kari's arm didn't hit the mat, her energy is coming back right now," Kris Kloss said.

Kari then slowly rises up to her feet and begins to elbow Ashlynn right in the ribs.

"Kari is firing off elbows to the ribs of Ashlynn," Jake Black said.

After five elbows, Ashlynn let's go of Kari from that brutal submission move.

"Kari finally escape the grasp of Ashlynn," Kris Kloss said.

"Can she able to recover from all the pain that Ashlynn caused," Jake Black said.

Kari then bounces off the ropes and nails a sling blade on Ashlynn.

"Sling blade, Kari with the sling blade on Ashlynn," Kris Kloss said.

As Kari got up, she nails a jumping elbow onto the chest of Ashlynn.

"Kari now gets Ashlynn with a jumping elbow to the chest," Jake Black said.

Kari picks up Ashlynn, but Ashlynn nails Kari with a knee to face buster.

"Knee to face buster on Kari, Ashlynn is not done yet," Kris Kloss said.

Ashlynn follows that with a diamond cutter on Kari to a mix reaction from the crowd.

"And Ashlynn with the diamond cutter on Kari, that has to do it," Jake Black said.

Ashlynn then goes for the pin on Kari.

1...2...and kick out by Kari as the fans cheer for Kari kicking out.

"Kari yet again kicks out," Kris Kloss said.

"The amount of pain that Kari went through and yet she still continues to fight," Jake Black said.

Ashlynn was furious that Kari wasn't down, Ashlynn rolls out of the ring to think of another game plan.

"Now Ashlynn rolls out of the ring, trying to do something else to get Kari down," Kris Kloss said.

Ashlynn then picks up a guardrail and sets it on the apron of the ring and another guardrail between the bottom left and right corners of the ring.

"Ashlynn sets that guardrail in a dangerous position," Jake Black said.

"And there is no rules here tonight, so everything is legal," Kris Kloss said.

Ashlynn then re-enters the ring a few seconds later.

"Ashlynn now heads back into the ring," Jake Black said.

Ashlynn picks up Kari by her legs, hoping to get her with a wheelbarrow suplex.

"I think Ashlynn is setting up Kari for a wheelbarrow suplex," Kris Kloss said.

But suddenly, Kari reverses it and gets this unique roll up pin on Ashlynn.

"Kari reverses the move," Jake Black said.

1...2...and kick out by Ashlynn.

"That was a close one, Kari almost scored the victory on Ashlynn," Kris Kloss said.

Ashlynn quickly gets up and slams Kari's head violently onto the ring mat.

"Ouch, that was brutal," Jake Black said.

"Kari's head just slammed onto the mat by Ashlynn," Kris Kloss said.

Ashlynn grabs Kari by her hair and leads her to the ropes between the bottom left and right corners of the ring.

"I think Ashlynn has some other plans for Kari," Jake Black said.

Ashlynn then walks over to the ring apron while still holding Kari by her hair.

"Ashlynn could be sending Kari right onto the guardrail," Kris Kloss said.

Ashlynn then hooks Kari's arm around her neck and gives her a suplex off the apron and onto the guardrail, lucky the guardrail didn't break.

"Suplex by Ashlynn right onto the guardrail," Jake Black said.

"That guardrail has no give and Kari felt the immense pain from it," Kris Kloss said.

Seconds later, Ashlynn stands up and picks up Kari again by her hair.

"Oh god, don't tell me Ashlynn is going to drive Kari right through the guardrail," Jake Black said.

Ashlynn then lifts Kari upside down and gives her a package piledriver onto the guardrail, the guardrail didn't break and Kari falls onto the ringside floor in pain.

"OH MY GOD," Kris Kloss screamed in horror.

"Package piledriver and Kari could have her neck broken from the impact," Jake Black said.

Ashlynn steps off the guardrail and throws Kari back into the ring.

"Now Ashlynn throws Kari back into the ring," Kris Kloss said.

Ashlynn then re-enters the ring soon after.

"Now Ashlynn is back in the ring, she wants to win this match inside the ring," Jake Black said.

Ashlynn then grabs Kari's legs and then she flips over as she pins Kari ( **think of the pin that Shawn Michaels had on Triple H at 2002 Summerslam** ).

1...2...and Kari kicks out as the fans keep cheering for Kari.

"Kari again kicks out and what does Ashlynn have to do to take down Kari," Kris Kloss said.

Ashlynn gets up and waits for Kari to get up.

"Ashlynn is looking to finish Kari again, hopefully this will work," Jake Black said.

As Kari got up, Ashlynn walks towards Kari, hoping to end this match once and for all.

"Well, nice knowing you Kari," Kris Kloss said.

But suddenly, Kari nails an enzugiri on Ashlynn, causing Ashlynn to get stunned for a bit.

"Enzugiri by Kari and she is still not done yet," Jake Black said.

Kari lifts Ashlynn into the air and gets her with a pop-up neckbreaker on Ashlynn as the fans cheer for that insane move.

"OH MY GOD," Kris Kloss screamed.

"Pop up neckbreaker out of freaking nowhere," Jake Black said.

Kari then goes for the pin on Ashlynn.

1...2...and kick out by Ashlynn as Kari was in pure shock.

"You have to be kidding me," Kris Kloss said in shock.

"How could Ashlynn kick out, that move was crazy," Jake Black said.

Kari got back up and she had a crazy idea on her mind.

"Oh man, what other crazy idea can Kari come up with," Kris Kloss asked.

Then, Kari nails this standing corkscrew moonsault on Ashlynn as the fans went ballistic for that almost impossible move.

"Standing corkscrew moonsault, I can't believe I just saw it," Jake Black said.

Kari then goes for the pin on Ashlynn.

1...2...and kick out again by Ashlynn as Kari was getting furious that Ashlynn was not done.

"Ashlynn just kick out of that moonsault," Kris Kloss said.

"It's going to take a freaking dagger to take Ashlynn down," Jake Black said.

Kari then runs up and hops onto the middle ropes, looking for another high flying move.

"Kari just jumped onto the middle ropes," Kris Kloss said.

She jumped off the ropes and tried to hit a Lionsault, but Ashlynn moves out of the way and Kari just crash and burned onto the ring mat.

"Big mistake Kari," Jake Black said.

"Ashlynn moves out of the way of Kari at the last moment," Kris Kloss said.

Kari gets back up and then Ashlynn bounces off the ropes, she then gets the school boy pin on Kari.

"School boy on Kari," Jake Black said.

1...2...and kick out by Kari, this match was not over yet.

"And yet again, this match still continues," Kris Kloss said.

As both women got up, Kari nails Ashlynn with a Codebreaker, taking her down once again.

"Kari out of nowhere with a Codebreaker on Ashlynn," Jake Black said.

Kari sees Ashlynn down and she begins to climb up to the top rope on the bottom right corner of the ring.

"Kari is climbing up to the top rope," Kris Kloss said.

"I think this will be the move that takes out Ashlynn," Jake Black said.

Kari turns around, jumps off, and gets Ashlynn with a top rope corkscrew moonsault as the fans went wild for the insane aerial move.

"CORKSCREW MOONSAULT FROM THE TOP ROPE," Kris Kloss screamed.

"That has to be it, Ashlynn has to be done," Jake Black said.

After a few seconds, Kari gets the pin on Ashlynn again.

1...2...3 and the ref signals the bell to be ringed as the fans gave a loud standing ovation for Kari's victory.

"Kari has won the match," Kris Kloss said.

"T.K lost last night, but Kari has won night two," Jake Black said.

"Here's your winner, Kari Kamiya," Chris said as the ref raised Kari's arm in victory.

"That was an insane match," Kris Kloss said.

"The amount of high flying moments from this match definitely got these fans are on their feet," Jake Black said.

Kari looks on to see Ashlynn rolling out of the ring and holding her ribs in pain from those brutal aerial assaults from Kari.

"Ashlynn might need some medical help after taking some of those brutal bumps in the match," Kris Kloss said.

Ashlynn walks up the entrance way and she was starting at Kari with this angry look in her eyes, knowing she was not going to take this loss sitting down. Ashlynn then enters through the curtains and into the back.

"Something tells me that this feud is not over by a long shot," Jake Black said.

Seconds later, Kari exits the ring and walks up the entrance way and into the backstage area with the fans chanting "please come back" for Kari.

"These fans are really appreciating Kari and her wresting skills, she would make a great addition to The Deathmatch Underground," Kris Kloss said.

"We will take a break as the ring crew will be setting up for the start of our semi-finals, stay tuned," Jake Black said.

 **Wow, that was an awesome match. The amount of near falls and high flying maneuvers was off the charts and it shows that these Deathmatch tournaments can produce some great non-tournament regular matches and this one was one of them. But enough of that, next chapter will be the start of the semi-finals, I'm so excited.**

 **Here are the matches for the semi-finals.**

 **1\. Moonlight Madness Death Match:** Sailor Moon vs. Dawn

 **2\. Four Corners of Light Tube Pain Death Match:** Hunter Huntsman vs. Rainbow Dash

 **Coming up next, it is Sailor Moon versus Dawn in a Moonlight Madness Death Match.**

 **Until then, show no mercy.**


	16. Lights Go Out

**Fanfiction Master of the Death Matches II**

 **Summary: Sixteen of the sickest characters from all over the universe compete through two nights of destruction to win the trophy and a special new prize.**

 **I don't own WWE, Impact Wrestling, CZW, IWA Mid-South, IWA East Coast, IWA Deep South, BJW, XPW, JCW, Cartoon Network, Adult Swim, Hasbro, Toei animation, Mattel, Fox Network, or any other company (wrestling or entertainment), they belong to their respective owners.**

 **Rated M for Bloody Wrestling Violence, Coarse Language, and some Sexual References.**

 **Chapter 16: Lights Go Out**

The ring was ready for the start of the semi-finals. Inside the ring was different types of electrified light tubes, there was sets of electrified light tubes with fixtures inside them around the ring, a electrified light tube bundle (with about fifteen tubes in it) in the bottom left corner of the ring, an electrified light tube log cabin in the top right corner of the ring, and a board of electrified light bulbs in the bottom right corner of the ring as the ref stands near the bottom right corner of the ring.

 **("Saturday" by Simple Plan plays)**

Out of the curtains came Sailor Moon, who had on the same ring gear from the previous round and some dried up blood on her face as the fans gave her a decent ovation. Moon walks down the entrance way and she enters the ring. She then stands near the bottom left corner of the ring as her music lowered and her cheers died down as fans were waiting for her opponent.

 **("Halls of Illusions" by Insane Clown Posse plays)**

Out of the curtains came "The Ultraviolent Moonchild" Dawn, who was wearing the same ring gear from the last round and a little dried up blood on her face, but now she was wearing purple wrestling boots as the fans gave a tremendous ovation for Dawn. Dawn was also carrying a small purple bag as she limped around the ringside area. Dawn places the bag in the ring and soon she brought two chairs into the ring that she got from under the apron. Dawn soon enters the ring and she stands in the top right corner of the ring as her music lowered and her cheers died down.

"This is a semi-final match of the Fanfiction Master of the Death Matches II, it is a Moonlight Madness Death Match," Chris said as fans cheer loudly for this match, but it quiet down seconds later.

"Introducing first, from Tokyo, Japan, she is the leader of The Sailor Soldiers, Sailor Moon," Chris said as Moon stood in the corner as the fans gave her a lukewarm ovation, but it soon quiet down.

"And her opponent, from The Island of Radiation, 'The Ultraviolent Moonchild' Dawn," Chris said as Dawn gave a middle finger salute to the crowd as fans keep cheering for her so loud that it was like being at a WWE live event, but it quiet down after almost a minute.

The ref signals the bell to be ringed and the match begins, soon the two girls walk out of their corners and had this intense stare down.

"The semi-finals are under way as Sailor Moon faces off against Dawn," Jake Black said.

"Look at those light tubes, they are lit up like it is Christmas lights," Kris Kloss said.

After thirty seconds, Dawn grabs both chairs and unfolds them, as the chairs were across from each other.

"What is Dawn doing," Jake Black asked.

"I have no idea at this point," Kris Kloss said.

Dawn and Moon look at each other and both of them had the same idea, they took a seat on the chairs as they look at each other with hatred.

"We are going to have a bar room style fight right now," Jake Black said.

Moon had her arms wide open as she wanted Dawn to nail the first strike on her.

"Is Moon going to let Dawn get the first strike," Kris Kloss asked.

"I think Moon is insane to let Dawn get the first strike in the match," Jake Black said.

Then, Dawn nails a right hand onto Moon's face, the impact nearly knocked Moon off of the chair.

"What a right hand," Kris Kloss said.

"And Dawn's punch nearly knocks Moon off of her chair," Jake Black said.

Then, Moon nails a punch to Dawn, but Dawn just shook it off not feeling a thing from the punch.

"Moon with a punch to Dawn and Dawn didn't feel any pain from that shot," Kris Kloss said.

Dawn nails another punch to Moon, which again nearly knocks Moon off the chair again.

"Dawn with another punch to Moon and yet again Moon nearly gets knocked off her chair," Jake Black said.

"Is Dawn's fists made of metal because her fists are powerful," Kris Kloss said.

Moon nails another punch to Dawn, but Dawn simply laugh into Moon's face, knowing she was in a fight with a lunatic.

"I think that punch just made Dawn snapped," Jake Black said.

"Moon just picked a fight with the wrong opponent," Kris Kloss said.

Both girls begin to trade back and forth punches, but not one of those girls would be taking down.

"Look at this slugfest between Moon and Dawn," Jake Black said.

"Definitely reminds me of Brain Damage and Necro Butcher back in IWA East Coast," Kris Kloss said.

Twelve punches later, Dawn nails a vicious punch to Moon that knocks her off the chair and onto the mat.

"Dawn with another vicious shot and this time she knocks Moon off her chair," Jake Black said.

Dawn got out of her chair and starts to unleash these vicious punches on Moon's face as the fans keep cheering for Dawn.

"Dawn with fist after fist onto Moon," Kris Kloss said.

"Dawn definitely has the hardest fists in the tournament," Jake Black said.

Dawn picks up Moon and then she gives her a back suplex onto the chair, causing some damage to the chair as the fans cheer for the move.

"Back suplex by Dawn and Moon lands hard on that chair," Kris Kloss said.

"And look at the damage caused by that suplex," Jake Black said.

Dawn gets up and picks up one of the lit up fixtures with light tubes in it as she was ready to take out Moon with it.

"Dawn has that fixture in her hands," Kris Kloss said.

"Imagine how hot those light tubes are," Jake Black said.

As Moon got up, Dawn attempts to strike Moon with the fixture.

"Dawn winds it up," Kris Kloss said.

But Moon ducks the shot.

"Dawn misses the shot," Jake Black said.

Moon then turns around and she kicks the fixture right into Dawn's face, breaking the tubes apart and taking out Dawn, as the fans cringe at the impact.

"OH MY GOD," Kris Kloss screamed.

"Moon just kicks that fixture right into Dawn's face," Jake Black said.

A few seconds later, Moon picks up one of the tube shards and she carves it into Dawn's head as Dawn screams in pain.

"Moon is carving a piece of a broken tube right into the skull of Dawn," Kris Kloss said.

Seconds later, Moon drops the shard as Dawn begins to gush out blood from her head, apparently that kick did a lot of damage to Dawn's head.

"Look at Dawn," Jake Black said.

"She is bleeding worse than last year, she could pass out from the blood loss," Kris Kloss said.

Moon picks up Dawn and gives her a Northern Lights suplex with a bridge pin.

"Bridging Northern Lights suplex," Jake Black said.

1...2...and kick out by Dawn.

"Dawn manages to kick out, she really wants to be in the finals," Kris Kloss said.

Moon then grabs one of the fixtures and sets it down onto the middle of the ring.

"Moon just sets down another fixture in the middle of the ring," Jake Black said.

Moon then picks up Dawn, hooks her arm around her neck, and she gives Dawn a suplex onto the fixture, breaking apart the tubes.

"Suplex right onto the fixture by Moon," Kris Kloss said.

"Dawn has not been in good shape since being busted wide open," Jake Black said.

Moon tosses away the broken fixture and picks up Dawn by her now bloody blonde hair.

"Moon has Dawn back up and Dawn is almost unrecognizable from the blood on her face," Kris Kloss said.

Moon then sends Dawn into the top left corner of the ring and then she sees the board of light bulbs in the bottom right corner of the ring.

"Moon has Dawn in the corner," Jake Black said.

"And from the way Moon is looking, I think she is going to send Dawn into that lit up bulb board," Kris Kloss said.

Moon then whips Dawn out of the corner and Dawn crashes through the lit up board, breaking it apart and smashing five of the light bulbs.

"OH MY GOD," Kris Kloss screamed.

"Moon just sends Dawn violently into that board and it just broke like a small twig," Jake Black said.

While Dawn was down, Moon picks up a piece of the board with some of the bulbs still attached to it and places it about six feet away from the bottom right corner of the ring.

"Moon is dragging a piece of that broken board close to the center of the ring," Kris Kloss said.

Moon picks up Dawn, lifts her upside down, and gives her a piledriver onto the broken piece of board, breaking two of the bulbs in the process.

"Piledriver onto the broken board," Jake Black said.

"That has to be the end of Dawn," Kris Kloss said.

Moon then goes for the pin on Dawn.

1...2...and kick out by Dawn as Moon was in shock that Dawn could take such punishment like this.

"Dawn again kicks out," Jake Black said.

"How could she kick out after losing a lot of blood," Kris Kloss said.

Moon then grabs the two chairs and separates them four feet apart in the middle of the ring.

"Moon now moves those chairs apart in the middle of the ring," Jake Black said.

Then, Moon grabs another fixture with tubes in it and places in on the seats of the chairs.

"Moon has put another fixture this time on the chairs," Kris Kloss said.

"She is taking extra measures to put down Dawn," Jake Black said.

Moon then picks up Dawn, hoping to drop her right onto the electrified fixture of light tubes.

"Dawn's chances of winning this match could be out of window after Moon hits the next move," Kris Kloss said.

Suddenly, Dawn nails Moon with an uppercut that nearly took Moon's jaw off her mouth.

"Brutal uppercut by Dawn and Moon almost had her lower set of teeth knocked out," Jake Black said.

Dawn turns Moon around, grabs Moon by her head, and gives her a DDT onto the fixture with Moon's head smashing into the glass as the fans cheer for the move.

"DDT and Moon just through that fixture face first," Kris Kloss said.

Dawn then goes for the pin on Moon.

1...2...and kick out by Moon.

"Moon kicks out and Moon is now becoming the victim," Jake Black said.

Dawn needed to take out Moon, so she gets up and grabs a bulb from the broken board.

"Dawn has a bulb in her hand and she might crack it over Moon's head," Kris Kloss said.

Seconds later, Moon begins to stand up using the ropes as leverage and her face begins to pour out blood because Dawn's move reopened Moon's wound.

"Moon is just leaking out blood," Jake Black said.

"Now those two women are on an even playing field," Kris Kloss said.

Dawn then comes up from behind and smashes the bulb in Moon's face, breaking it apart and taking Moon down again.

"Down goes Moon from that bulb that Dawn just smashed into Moon's face," Jake Black said.

Dawn then moves the lit up log cabin and sets it in the middle of the ring, she was going to finish off Moon and make it to the finals.

"Dawn now moves that lit cabin to the middle of the ring," Kris Kloss said.

"Dawn could be heading to the finals," Jake Black said.

Dawn picks up Moon and wraps her arms around her neck, hoping to hit Boot Camp onto the lit up log cabin.

"Dawn is setting up for Boot Camp on the cabin," Kris Kloss said.

But suddenly, Moon nails a series of headbutts to the side of Dawn's head.

"Moon is not letting up, she is firing back with headbutts to Dawn," Jake Black said.

After seven headbutts, Moon was finally out of Dawn's grasp and lifts up Dawn in a Death Valley Driver position.

"Moon has Dawn up for a D.V.D," Kris Kloss said.

"She could be sending her through that log cabin," Jake Black said.

Then, Moon gives Dawn this D.V.D with a cutter right onto the cabin, breaking the cabin apart as the fans gave a moderate ovation for the move.

"OH MY GOD," Kris Kloss screamed.

"D.V.D style cutter right into the cabin and both women took some punishment from it," Jake Black said.

Moon then goes for the pin on Dawn.

1...2...and kick out by Dawn as Moon was still shocked that Dawn could continue.

"How is it possible to kick out," Kris Kloss asked.

"Dawn could be filled with pure adrenaline to continue this match," Jake Black said.

Moon gets up with glass covered on the back of her arms because she also went into the glass because of the move.

"Look at Moon's arms, that move did some damage and the back of her arms are cut," Kris Kloss said.

Moon needed to find something to take Dawn out of the picture and then Moon looks over to the bag that Dawn brought into the ring.

"I think Moon wants to see what is inside the bag that Dawn brought," Jake Black said.

Moon picks up the bag and searches inside the bag.

"Moon is now looking to see what is in that bag," Kris Kloss said.

Then, Moon pulls out two syringes as the fans went crazy, knowing those weapons are really dangerous in this kind of tournament.

"Oh freaking god," Jake Black said.

"Those are syringes, those weapons cause so many sick moments in these tournaments," Kris Kloss said.

Moon walks over to Dawn and lifts her up in this seated position.

"Wait, don't tell me Moon is going to do this to Dawn," Jake Black said.

Moon then takes one of the needles and puts it in Dawn's mouth.

"FUCKING GOD ALMIGHTY, MOON IS FUCKING SICK," Kris Kloss screamed.

"This match is now freaking fucked up," Jake Black said.

Then, Moon pierces the syringe through Dawn's left cheek as Dawn screams in pain and the fans were going ape shit crazy for this insane move.

"OH FUCK, THE SYRINGE PIERCED THROUGH DAWN'S MOUTH," Kris Kloss screamed.

"This is on the same sick level as T.O.D VIII," Jake Black said.

Moon then pushes on the syringe as the clear liquid was shown flying out of Dawn's face.

"Dear god, I think I'm going to throw up," Kris Kloss said.

Moon wasn't done with Dawn by a long shot.

"From the look on Moon's face, she isn't done yet," Jake Black said.

Moon takes the other syringe and places it in Dawn's mouth, then she pierces it through Dawn's right cheek.

"GOD STOP THIS MATCH, IT IS ENOUGH," Kris Kloss screamed.

"Moon is just sick on a whole new level," Jake Black said.

Moon pushes on the syringe and the clear liquid went through the right side of Dawn's face.

"Well this match is probably uploaded to the darker sides of the internet," Kris Kloss said.

"And we might also get arrested after this event," Jake Black said.

Afterwards, Moon drops Dawn on the mat as Moon got up with fans cheering "you sick fuck" for that insane move that Moon made.

"Look at these fans, they are cheering for this sick freak," Kris Kloss said.

"They do like their ultraviolence here tonight," Jake Black said.

Meanwhile, Dawn was convulsing on the mat, just from the intense pain that she went through seconds ago.

"Look at Dawn, she looks like she has a fucking seizure because of the pain she went through," Kris Kloss said.

A few seconds later, Dawn pulls out the two syringes out of her mouth and tosses them out of the ring.

"Dawn just pulled those syringes out of her mouth," Jake Black said.

"How someone continues just boggles my mind," Kris Kloss said,

Moon then drags the final fixture to the middle of the ring as Dawn got up with blood just still pouring out of her head.

"Moon has that last fixture and Dawn has managed to get up yet again," Jake Black said.

Moon then hooks Dawn's arm around her neck, lifts her up, and delivers a falcon arrow right onto the fixture, breaking the entire thing apart as Dawn was on the mat.

"Falcon arrow and Moon sends Dawn through that fixture," Kris Kloss said.

Moon then goes for the pin on Dawn.

1...2...and kick out by Moon as fans keep cheering that Dawn was still in the match.

"ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME," Kris Kloss screamed.

"Dawn manages to kick out of that bump," Jake Black said.

Moon then grabs Dawn by her arm and puts her in a cross armbreaker as Dawn was screaming in pain.

"Moon has Dawn in a cross armbreaker, it has to be enough for her to give up," Kris Kloss said.

Moon was applying the pressure on Dawn as Dawn was moving a few inches away.

"I don't think a rope break will help this situation," Jake Black said.

But Dawn was not heading to the ropes, but to what was left of that lit up log cabin.

"I think Dawn has other things in mind," Kris Kloss said.

Dawn grabs a part of the cabin and she throws it into Moon's face, breaking it apart and letting Dawn out of that hold.

"Dawn just threw a part of the cabin right at Moon," Jake Black said.

"And it forced Moon to break off the hold," Kris Kloss said.

As Moon was covering her face with her hands, Dawn gets up and waits for Moon to get back on her feet.

"Dawn is on her feet and ready to score a win to the finals," Jake Black said.

Moon got back onto her feet and then, Dawn grabs her by her waist and gives a bridging German suplex.

"Bridging German suplex by Dawn," Kris Kloss said.

1...2...and kick out by Moon.

"Moon kicks out and they are still fighting after losing a lot of blood," Jake Black said.

Dawn then grabs the huge lit up light tube bundle and drags it about six feet away from the bottom left corner of the ring.

"Dawn has a hold of that lit up bundle and has it placed where she likes it," Kris Kloss said.

Dawn then picks up Moon by her hair and lifts her up onto the top rope on the bottom left corner of the ring.

"Dawn has Moon on the top rope," Jake Black said.

"Could be a mistake for Dawn," Kris Kloss said.

Dawn then climbs up to the top rope on the corner as well and was planning to get Moon with some sort of high flying move.

"Both women are on the top rope and one of them could be in for a nasty landing," Jake Black said.

But then, Moon begins to hit Dawn with a series of headbutts right to the wound on Dawn's head.

"Moon again with more headbutts right onto Dawn and onto that open wound," Kris Kloss said.

After eight headbutts, Moon scoops up Dawn and then Moon stands up on the top rope as the fans were in shock and awe for what is about to happen.

"Oh no, I think Dawn might need a stretcher because she is about to get hurt," Jake Black said.

Moon then jumps off and gets Dawn with this tombstone piledriver off the top rope and into the lit up bundle, breaking it apart as the fans went ballistic for that move with them chanting "that was awesome".

"OH MY GOD," Kris Kloss screamed.

"Tombstone off the top rope and onto the bundle. Dawn might have her neck broken from that move," Jake Black said.

Seconds later, Moon goes for the pin.

1...2...3 and the ref signals the bell to be ringed as Moon got a decent ovation for the match.

"We got our first finalist," Jake Black said.

"Sailor Moon has beaten Dawn," Kris Kloss said.

"Here's your winner and advancing to the finals, Sailor Moon," Chris said as the ref raised Moon's arm in victory.

"Moon went through hell and back and is now in the finals," Jake Black said.

Moon gets up and leans up against the ropes still pouring out blood from the violent match.

"From the blood loss, Moon could have less energy entering the finals," Kris Kloss said.

Soon, Dawn gets up and was leaking out blood like crazy as the fans gave Dawn a standing ovation for her efforts and run in the tournament.

"These fans are giving Dawn the ovation she deserves. She had some of the most brutal bouts in this tournament and even though she lost, she showed a vast improvement from last year," Jake Black said.

Dawn then demanded the microphone and one of the crew members gives Dawn the microphone, ready to speak.

"I think Dawn has something to say," Kris Kloss said.

"Let's hear it," Jake Black said.

"Moon, you are a sick motherfucker. I thought my match with Sunset from the first FFMOTDM was brutal, but this amplified that match because you had the balls to stick not one, but two syringes in my mouth, you are the same level of being Thumbtack Jack like sick," Dawn said to Moon as fans chant "you sick fuck" to Moon.

"That's true, Moon had some balls to do that," Kris Kloss said.

"To me there is only one person that should be Deathmatch Underground World Champion and that person is you," Dawn said to Moon as the fans keep cheering.

"Yeah, Sailor Moon could easily win the title," Jake Black said.

"Whoever you face in the finals, make sure you kick their ass," Dawn said to Moon and then the two women hugged in the ring as the fans gave loud "Dawn" and "Moon" chants for those ultraviolent ladies.

"That is a big message from Dawn to Moon," Kris Kloss said.

"It just depends who wins the next match, it could change the atmosphere of the tournament," Jake Black said.

The two women exit the ring and they walk up the ramp, then they enter through the curtains and into the backstage area.

"Well folks, you just saw the tournament turn up the intensity of its violence and there is still one more match," Kris Kloss said.

As the two women went into the back, the ring crew were cleaning up the ring, ready for the last match of the semi-finals.

"Up next is our last semi-finals match, it is Hunter Huntsman versus Rainbow Dash, the winner will face Sailor Moon, stay with us," Jake Black said.

 **Man that was sick and violent, definitely NSFW for sure. Now we have Sailor Moon in the finals and next we will see who will be her opponent in the finals of the tournament.**

 **Coming up next it is Hunter Huntsman versus Rainbow Dash in a Four Corners of Light Tube Pain Death Match.**

 **Until then, time to break some more glass.**


	17. The Four Corners

**Fanfiction Master of the Death Matches II**

 **Summary: Sixteen of the sickest characters from all over the universe compete through two nights of destruction to win the trophy and a special new prize.**

 **I don't own WWE, Impact Wrestling, CZW, IWA Mid-South, IWA East Coast, IWA Deep South, BJW, XPW, JCW, Cartoon Network, Adult Swim, Hasbro, Toei animation, Mattel, Fox Network, or any other company (wrestling or entertainment), they belong to their respective owners.**

 **Rated M for Bloody Wrestling Violence, Coarse Language, and some Sexual References.**

 **Chapter 17: The Four Corners**

The ring was cleaned up from the last match and in the ring was several different kind of tubes in each corner of the ring. In the bottom left corner was ten loose light tubes, in the top left corner was three bundles of light tubes (each bundle had four tubes each), in the top right corner was a light tube log cabin, and in the bottom right corner was a light tube covered pane of glass as the ref stood near the bottom right corner of the ring.

 **("Levitate" by I Mother Earth plays)**

Out of the curtains came Hunter Huntsman who was wearing the same outfit from the last round and had some dried blood along his forehead as the fans gave him a very mix reaction. Hunter walks down the entrance way and he enters the ring, he then stands near the bottom left corner as his music lowered and his reaction died down.

 **("Rock You Like a Hurricane" by Scorpions plays)**

Out of the curtains came Rainbow Dash, who was wearing the same outfit from the last round and also had dried blood all over her face as the fans gave a loud ovation for her. Rainbow limped down the entrance way and she slowly got into the ring, she stands near the top right corner as her music lowered and cheers died down.

"This is the second semi-final match of the Fanfiction Master of the Death Matches II, it is a Four Corners of Light Tube Pain Death Match," Chris said as the fans gave a great ovation, but it quiet down seconds later.

"Introducing first, from Ever After High, Hunter Huntsman," Chris said as Hunter stood in the corner as the fans gave a mix reaction, but it quiet down soon after.

"And his opponent, from Canterlot High, Rainbow Dash," Chris said as Rainbow Dash raised her arms in the air as the fans keep chanting "Rainbow Dash" over and over again, but it quiet down soon after.

The ref then signals the bell to be ringed and the last match of the semi-finals has begun.

"And we are underway with our last semi-final match," Jake Black said.

"It will be either Hunter Huntsman or Rainbow Dash facing off against Sailor Moon in the finals for The Deathmatch Underground World Championship," Kris Kloss said.

The two fighters walk out of their corners and they start to punch each other repeatedly.

"Here we go with Hunter and Rainbow punching each other," Jake Black said.

"It could be hard for Rainbow with all of the pain she had already went through," Kris Kloss said.

After fourteen seconds of punches, Rainbow nails a brutal kick to the side of Hunter's head, causing him to be stunned a bit.

"Rainbow with a kick to Hunter's head," Jake Black said.

"Hunter is now disoriented," Kris Kloss said.

Rainbow then grabs Hunter and tosses him out of the ring and onto the ringside area between the top and bottom left corners of the ring.

"Rainbow just tossed Hunter onto the floor of the arena," Jake Black said.

"Surprised Rainbow could do that after the amount of blood she lost in the tournament so far," Kris Kloss said.

Rainbow then jumps over the top rope and gets Hunter with a flip onto the ringside floor.

"What a flip from Rainbow and onto Hunter on the ringside floor," Jake Black said.

"I don't think Rainbow cares about the pain, all she cares about is getting to the finals," Kris Kloss said.

Rainbow quickly gets up and grabs one of the loose tubes from the bottom left corner of the ring.

"Rainbow has a hold of one of the loose tubes," Jake Black said.

As Hunter got onto his knees, Rainbow smashes the tube over Hunter's back, breaking it apart.

"Rainbow just smashes the tube across the back of Hunter," Kris Kloss said.

"Rainbow is trying to rely on weapons after the pain she endured the last two rounds," Jake Black said.

Then, Rainbow takes the broken tube and carves it into Hunter's head.

"And now Rainbow carves the tube into Hunter's head," Kris Kloss said.

"She really wants to make Hunter bleed so he would be easy to beat," Jake Black said.

After seconds of carving, Rainbow drops the tube and Hunter's wound re-opens, causing him to bleed again.

"It's official, Hunter is now bleeding again thanks to Rainbow Dash," Kris Kloss said.

Rainbow then tosses Hunter back into the ring, and then Rainbow re-enters the ring soon after.

"Now Rainbow throws Hunter back into the ring and the match continues in the ring," Jake Black said.

Rainbow goes to the bottom left corner and grabs two loose tubes.

"Rainbow now picks up two light tubes from that same corner," Kris Kloss said.

She then places the tubes on Hunter's chest as he got onto one knee.

"Rainbow now sets those tubes up against Hunter," Jake Black said.

Rainbow then runs up and nails a shining wizard to the ribs of Hunter, breaking the tubes apart and taking Hunter down.

"Shining wizard and those tubes just shatter against Hunter's body," Kris Kloss said.

Rainbow then goes for the pin on Hunter.

1...2...and kick out by Hunter.

"Hunter kicks out and Rainbow's move didn't get the full effect on Hunter," Jake Black said.

"Well after the hellacious Ultraviolent TLC and Texas Death Matches, Rainbow won't be hitting all those flashy moves at this time," Kris Kloss said.

Rainbow then picks up Hunter by his head, but Hunter nails Rainbow with a jawbreaker, causing her to let him go.

"Hunter out of nowhere with a jawbreaker on Rainbow," Jake Black said.

Hunter then lifts Rainbow upside down and gives her a piledriver, taking her down.

"Hunter with a piledriver onto Rainbow," Kris Kloss said.

"I think Rainbow just got spiked from that move," Jake Black said.

Hunter then grabs a piece of a broken tube and he now carves it onto Rainbow's head.

"It is now Hunter's turn to carve a tube right into Rainbow's head," Kris Kloss said.

"Well it is an even playing field with Hunter probably fresher than Rainbow Dash," Jake Black said.

About ten seconds later, Hunter drops the tube and Rainbow starts to bleed a bit thanks to the wound that is re-opened.

"Now Rainbow is busted open, hopefully there is some blood left in her body," Kris Kloss said.

Hunter picks up Rainbow and ties her up using the ropes between the top and bottom left corners of the ring.

"Look at what Hunter is doing," Jake Black said.

"He just tie up Rainbow using those ring ropes," Kris Kloss said.

Hunter then picks up one of the bundles from the top left corner of the ring.

"Now Hunter picks up one of the bundles from the corner," Jake Black said.

Hunter then smashes the bundle onto the ribs of Rainbow, breaking it apart.

"And Hunter just swings and smashes the bundle right onto the ribs of Rainbow Dash," Kris Kloss said.

Hunter drops the broken bundle and picks up another bundle from the corner.

"Now Hunter has gotten another light tube bundle from the same corner," Jake Black said.

Hunter then smashes that bundle into Rainbow's ribs again, breaking it apart.

"Hunter again smashes that bundle right into Rainbow's ribs," Kris Kloss said.

Hunter drops the bundle and frees Rainbow from the ropes, as she is now holding her ribs in pain.

"Hunter now frees Rainbow out of those ropes and Rainbow's ribs could be damaged further from those attacks," Jake Black said.

Hunter picks up Rainbow and then gives her a back suplex with a bridge pin.

"A back suplex with a bridge on Rainbow by Hunter," Kris Kloss said.

1…2…and kick out by Rainbow.

"Rainbow manages to kick out," Jake Black said.

Hunter grabs Rainbow from behind by her waist, lifts her up, and gives her a German suplex with a bridge pin.

"Now Hunter gets a German suplex with a bridge on Rainbow," Kris Kloss said.

1…2…and kick out by Rainbow.

"Again Rainbow kicks out of that pin," Jake Black said.

"Rainbow is way too tough to give up on a single fall like that," Kris Kloss said.

Hunter then goes to the bottom left corner of the ring and grabs one of the loose tubes from it.

"Now Hunter grabs one of the loose tubes and could be setting something up for Rainbow," Jake Black said.

Hunter picks up Rainbow again and grabs her in a Full Nelson position with the tube at the back of her head.

"Look at Hunter, he has Rainbow locked in with the tube near the back of Rainbow's skull," Kris Kloss said.

Hunter then gets Rainbow with a tube assisted tiger suplex, breaking the tube and getting Rainbow in a bridge pin.

"Tiger suplex with a bridge and the tube breaks against the back of Rainbow's head," Jake Black said.

1…2…kick out by Rainbow again as the fans keep cheering for Rainbow Dash.

"Yet again, Rainbow manages to kick out again," Kris Kloss said.

"Hunter did not expect Rainbow to put up a fight after the brutal punishment she received so far," Jake Black said.

Hunter then grabs the log cabin and moves it to the center of the ring, hoping to finish off Rainbow for good.

"Hunter is ante up the pain as he pushes that log cabin right to the middle of the ring," Kris Kloss said.

Hunter picks up Rainbow by her hair and was about to set her up for a powerbomb.

"It looks like Hunter is about to put the nail in the coffin for Rainbow Dash," Jake Black said.

But then, Rainbow headbutts Hunter in the ribs as he holds them in pain.

"Rainbow manages to fight back with headbutting Hunter right into his ribs," Kris Kloss said.

Rainbow gets on her feet and gets Hunter up in a D.V.D position.

"Rainbow has Hunter on her shoulders, she is setting up for the Rainboom Driver," Jake Black said.

After spinning around three times, Rainbow gets Hunter with the Rainboom Driver right onto the log cabin, breaking it apart as the fans went ballistic for the move.

"Rainboom Driver and Hunter goes through the cabin," Kris Kloss said.

"It is over for Hunter," Jake Black said.

Rainbow then goes for the pin on Hunter.

1...2...and kick out by Hunter as Rainbow and the fans were in pure shock.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME," Kris Kloss screamed in shock.

"Hunter manages to kick out of the Rainboom Driver and Rainbow is in complete shock," Jake Black said.

Rainbow gets up and starts to get mad at the ref for not getting the three count.

"Rainbow is not too happy with the ref for not getting the three count on Hunter," Kris Kloss said.

As Rainbow was arguing, Hunter rolls out of the ring and looks under the ring apron.

"I think Rainbow should focus because Hunter just rolled out of the ring," Jake Black said.

After five seconds, Hunter pulls out two chairs and throws them into the ring and then he re-enters the ring.

"Hunter has a couple of chairs he had pulled out from under the ring," Kris Kloss said.

Hunter then picks up the chair and as Rainbow turns around, Hunter nails her in the face with a very loud chair shot.

"OH MY GOD, DO YOU HEAR THAT," Kris Kloss screamed.

"I think Compton heard that chair shot," Jake Black said.

Hunter then drops the chair and grabs Rainbow by her ribs.

"I think Hunter could be putting the explanation point to Rainbow," Kris Kloss said.

Hunter then lifts her up and drops her with a gut wrench slam right onto the chair.

"Hunter with a gut wrench slam and Rainbow's back hit the chair really hard," Jake Black said.

Hunter then goes for the pin on Rainbow.

1...2...and Rainbow kicks out again as Hunter was in shock.

"Now Rainbow kicks out yet again," Kris Kloss said.

"It is a very back and forth match with all these pins that are being made," Jake Black said.

Hunter then grabs a piece of the broken light tube cabin and waits for Rainbow to get up.

"Hunter grabs a part of the cabin and I don't think that Rainbow should be getting up," Kris Kloss said.

As Rainbow got up, Hunter throws the tubes into Rainbow's face, breaking the tubes into pieces and taking her down.

"Hunter throws those tubes into Rainbow's face, Hunter is being merciless here tonight," Jake Black said.

Hunter picks up Rainbow again, looking to hit another big move on the high flying Canterlot High student.

"Rainbow might say goodbye to that world title right now because Hunter is about to finish her," Kris Kloss said.

But then, Rainbow grabs Hunter by his vest and sends him face first into the top left corner of the ring.

"Rainbow sends Hunter into the corner and it bought Rainbow some time," Jake Black said.

As Hunter turned around, Rainbow grabs Hunter and gets him with a Northern Lights suplex with a bridge.

"And a Northern Lights suplex with a bridge on Hunter," Kris Kloss said.

1...2...and kick out by Hunter as Rainbow had something planned for Hunter.

"Hunter kicks out, but Rainbow knows that and is going to do something about that," Jake Black said.

Rainbow gets up and grabs the two chairs that were in the ring.

"Rainbow now has those two chairs in her hands," Kris Kloss said.

Rainbow then unfolds the chairs and separates them five feet apart and about six feet away from the bottom left corner of the ring.

"Rainbow unfolds the chairs," Jake Black said.

"Hunter might regret bringing those chairs into the ring," Kris Kloss said.

Rainbow then walks over and picks up the light tube covered pane.

"Rainbow now grabs that tube covered pane from the corner," Jake Black said.

Rainbow then sets the pane right onto the seats of the chairs.

"Rainbow sets the pane on the chairs," Kris Kloss said.

"We could see a flashback of what happened to T.K last night," Jake Black said.

Rainbow then grabs the remaining tubes and places them right onto the pane as well.

"Well it looks like these tubes won't go to waste as Rainbow piles it on that pane," Kris Kloss said.

Rainbow then picks up Hunter and leads him to the bottom left corner of the ring.

"Rainbow is now leading Hunter right to the corner," Jake Black said.

Rainbow then lifts up Hunter onto the top rope on the bottom left corner.

"Rainbow lifts Hunter on the top rope," Kris Kloss said.

"Could be a mistake for one or both of the individuals at this point," Jake Black said.

Rainbow then climbs up to the top rope as well.

"Rainbow is up on the top rope as well and someone will be put through that pane," Kris Kloss said.

Rainbow was about to hit an X-Factor, but Hunter raked Rainbow in the eyes before she could hit it.

"Hunter rakes Rainbow in the eyes, that could affect her vision," Jake Black said.

Then, Hunter lifts up Rainbow on his shoulders, hoping to get her with a top rope assault driver.

"Oh my, Hunter has Rainbow on his shoulders," Kris Kloss said.

"Rainbow won't be able to escape now," Jake Black said.

Hunter then stands up on the top rope as the fans were on their feet to see one of these fighters crash through the pane.

"Hunter is all the way up on the top rope," Jake Black said.

"We are about to see a top rope assault driver on Rainbow," Kris Kloss said.

Hunter then jumps off the top rope and gets Rainbow with an assault driver through the pane and tubes, breaking them apart as the fans went fucking insane for that insane bump.

"OH MY FUCKING GOD," Kris Kloss screamed.

"Top rope assault driver and Rainbow went through all of those tubes and that pane," Jake Black said.

After a few seconds, Hunter goes for the pin on Rainbow.

1...2...3 and then the ref signals the bell to be ringed as the fans gave a minor ovation for the result.

"Hunter has done it," Kris Kloss said.

"Hunter has made it to the finals," Jake Black said.

"Here's your winner and advancing to the finals, Hunter Huntsman," Chris said as the ref raised Hunter's arm in victory.

"We now have our finals for FFMOTDM II, it is Sailor Moon versus Hunter Huntsman and it will be the first ever, Triple Hell Death Match," Kris Kloss said.

Hunter still had some blood pouring out of his head as he exit the ring and head up the entrance way.

"For Moon or Hunter, one of them will be The Deathmatch Underground World Champion," Jake Black said.

Hunter then enters through the curtains and head to the backstage area.

"At least Hunter will be able to get some energy back before the finals," Kris Kloss said.

Rainbow soon gets on her feet as the fans gave Rainbow a standing ovation for her amazing run in the tournament.

"You have to give it up for Rainbow Dash, she put on one of the best performances in Deathmatch wrestling history," Jake Black said.

"Yes she did, her matches with Pat and Nami were the definite highlights of FFMOTDM II," Kris Kloss said.

Rainbow soon hears the crowd chant "Thank You Rainbow" and "Please Come Back", knowing she definitely earned the respect from these fans.

"All I can say is that Rainbow Dash has her fans and her spot for The Deathmatch Underground has possibly been reserved," Jake Black said.

Rainbow soon rolls out of the ring and limps up the entrance way, holding her ribs in pain.

"Hopefully her injuries are not that bad and that her DMU debut will be soon," Kris Kloss said.

Rainbow then enters through the curtains and into the backstage area.

Meanwhile, the crew was cleaning up the ring to get ready for the last non-tournament match of the night.

"As the ring crew cleans up, up next is our last non-tourney match as Team AVGN will face Team Butterfly, stay tuned," Jake Black said.

 **Man that was a short match, but after the pain Rainbow took through the first two rounds, I knew the injures would catch up with her eventually.**

 **But now we have our finals of FFMOTDM II, it is Sailor Moon vs. Hunter Huntsman in our epic and possibly very violent finals of the match.**

 **Before that could happen, up next will be the second non-tournament match as Angry Video Game Nerd, Dan, Cody Lambert, and Bud Bundy will face off against Pat the NES Punk, Sailor Jupiter, Star Butterfly, and T.K Takashi in an eight person tornado rules tag match.**

 **Until then, peace out from The Extreme Brony.**


	18. Non-Tourney Match 2

**Fanfiction Master of the Death Matches II**

 **Summary: Sixteen of the sickest characters from all over the universe compete through two nights of destruction to win the trophy and a special new prize.**

 **I don't own WWE, Impact Wrestling, CZW, IWA Mid-South, IWA East Coast, IWA Deep South, BJW, XPW, JCW, Cartoon Network, Adult Swim, Hasbro, Toei animation, Mattel, Fox Network, or any other company (wrestling or entertainment), they belong to their respective owners.**

 **Rated M for Bloody Wrestling Violence, Coarse Language, and some Sexual References.**

 **Chapter 18: Non-Tourney Match 2**

The ring was cleaned up from the last match and there was nothing in the ring, except for the ref who was standing near the bottom right corner of the ring.

 **(The Angry Video Game Nerd theme plays)**

Out of the curtains came the team of The Angry Video Game Nerd, Dan, Cody Lambert, and Bud Bundy. All four guys had wore the outfits from night one and they were all cleared of blood. The four guys soon walk down the entrance way as the fans gave the team a very mix reaction. The team then enters the ring and they stood in the top right corner of the ring as the music lowered and the reaction died down.

 **("Shut Up and Dance" by WALK THE MOON plays)**

After seconds of waiting, our first came Sailor Jupiter with Star Butterfly on her shoulders. Star had on her sea green dress with her rhino boots, while Sailor Jupiter had on her Sailor Soldier uniform with green ankle length wrestling boots. Star gets off of Jupiter's shoulders and then, T.K Takashi and Pat The N.E.S Punk enter through the curtains as well. T.K and Pat had on the same outfit from night one and all four individuals were cleared of blood, except for T.K who had a bandage wrapped around his head. Soon, the four individuals walk down the entrance way as the fans gave a loud standing ovation for the team. The four members soon enter the ring and stand near the bottom left corner of the ring as the music lowered and the cheers died down.

"This is a non-tournament match of the Fanfiction Master of the Death Matches II, it is a eight person tornado tag match," Chris said as the fans gave a really mild ovation, but it quiet down soon after.

"Introducing first, the team of The Angry Video Game Nerd, Dan, Cody Lambert, and Bud Bundy," Chris said as the fans gave a mix reaction to the team, but it quiet down seconds later.

"And their opponents, the team of Star Butterfly, Sailor Jupiter, T.K Takaishi, and Pat the NES Punk," Chris said as the fans just cheer for the team, but it quiet down about forty seconds later.

The ref signals the bell to be ringed and the match begins.

"And here we go with our semi-main event of night two," Jake Black said.

"It is a eight person tornado tag match, so everyone will be fighting in the ring because there will be no tags," Kris Kloss said.

Star battled against Dan, Jupiter was up against Cody, T.K was up against AVGN, and Pat was fighting Bud as fists were flying from all eight wrestlers.

"We see the chaos already as everyone is unloading with fists shots onto each other," Jake Black said.

"It will be hard to keep up with the action so we will do the best we can with describing the action," Kris Kloss said.

Then, Star and Dan fall through the middle ropes and they land on the ringside floor between the bottom left and right corners of the ring.

"Star and Dan fell out of the ring and onto the hard floor," Jake Black said.

"Safe to say that these two fighters don't care about fighting in the ring," Kris Kloss said.

Dan then whips Star and Star's back hits the guardrail really hard as she screams in pain.

"Dan just whip Star into the guardrail and Star hits back first really hard," Jake Black said.

Dan then grabs Star by her neck, hoping to hit her with a chokeslam onto the hard floor.

"Dan has Star by the neck, this could be a chokeslam onto that cold hard floor," Kris Kloss said.

But then, Pat ran from the apron and hits a dive on Dan and onto his teammate, Star.

"Pat just dive onto Dan and onto Star," Jake Black said.

"Pat is throwing caution into the wind in order to gain a victory for the team," Kris Kloss said.

Meanwhile at the ringside area, Jupiter scoops up Cody and nails him back first into the top left ring post.

"Ouch, Jupiter just rammed the lower part of Cody's back into that metal post," Jake Black said.

Then, Jupiter drops Cody throat first right onto the guardrail.

"Now Jupiter just drop Cody by the throat onto that guardrail," Kris Kloss said.

"Cody is having some breathing problems now," Jake Black said.

Jupiter grabs Cody by his hair and then she throws Cody face first into the exact same post.

"Jupiter is now throwing Cody face first into that pole," Kris Kloss said.

"It seems that Jupiter is treating Cody like a human pain magnet," Jake Black said.

In the ring, T.K gets AVGN with a hurricanrana with a pin.

"Hurricanrana with a pin on AVGN," Kris Kloss said.

1...2...and kick out by AVGN.

"And AVGN quickly kicks out of the pin," Jake Black said.

AVGN quickly gets up and nails T.K with a vicious clothesline.

"AVGN with a clothesline on T.K and T.K probably got whiplash from the move," Kris Kloss said.

At the ringside area between the top and bottom right corners of the ring, Star hooks Bud's arm around her neck and gives him a suplex to the hard floor.

"Star hits a suplex on Bud and Bud just painfully landed on that cold hard floor," Jake Black said.

Star then hops onto the ring apron and nails a moonsault from the apron and onto Bud as the fans cheer for that move.

"Moonsault from the ring apron by Star onto Bud," Kris Kloss said.

Meanwhile, AVGN climbs up to the top rope on the top right corner of the ring.

"AVGN is up on the top rope and he really wants to take out Star," Jake Black said.

AVGN then jumps off the top rope and nails Star with a double axe handle as Star leans up against the guardrail in pain.

"Double axe handle on Star from AVGN," Kris Kloss said.

"AVGN is using his anger from losing in the first round to try and win this tag match," Jake Black said.

At the ringside area, Cody nails a series of punches right to the face of Jupiter.

"Cody is unloading with punches right to the face of Sailor Jupiter," Kris Kloss said.

He then try to nail a fourth punch to Jupiter, but Jupiter responds with a kick to the ribs.

"Jupiter holds back the assault and kicks Cody right into the ribs," Jake Black said.

Jupiter then grabs a hold of a guardrail and slams it onto the back of Cody.

"Jupiter just threw that guardrail on Cody's back," Kris Kloss said.

"This match basically has no rules, so that guardrail can be used legally," Jake Black said.

In the top left corner of the ring, Dan had put his foot up against T.K's throat.

"Dan is trying to choke out T.K with his foot," Kris Kloss said.

"T.K is losing oxygen every time he has that choke on," Jake Black said.

Dan had lock in the choke for fifteen seconds and let's go of T.K.

"Finally, Dan has let go of T.K and T.K is trying to get his breath back," Kris Kloss said.

Dan then backs up to the middle of the ring.

"I think Dan could be sending T.K right onto the ringside floor," Jake Black said.

Dan then runs towards T.K, but T.K back body drop Dan over the top rope and onto the floor, near Cody and Jupiter.

"T.K just back body drop Dan out of the ring," Kris Kloss said.

"That move almost took out Jupiter and Cody in the process," Jake Black said.

T.K then climbs up to the top rope on the top left corner of the ring.

"T.K could be hitting an aerial assault on the competition," Kris Kloss said.

T.K then turns around, jumps off the ropes, and gets the three fighters with a 630 dive, taking them all down as the fans went insane for the move.

"OH MY GOD," Kris Kloss screamed.

"630 dive onto three people by T.K," Jake Black said.

Soon, Bud re-enters the ring and sees the four wrestlers slowly getting up.

"I think Bud has the same idea that T.K had on his mind," Kris Kloss said.

Bud then bounces off the ropes, runs up, and nails a suicide dive to the four wrestlers as the fans gave a mix reaction to the move.

"Suicide dive from Bud and he takes out the four people that were at ringside," Jake Black said.

Then, Pat got onto the ring apron between the top left and right corners of the ring and sees the five people slowly getting up as well.

"I think Pat has the same idea as everyone else," Kris Kloss said.

Pat then jumps onto the top rope, he then jumps off and nails a moonsault to the five people as the fans chanting "that was awesome" for the move.

"Pat with a moonsault from the top rope, Jake Black said.

"The fans are right, this is awesome," Kris Kloss said in an excited mood.

As the wrestlers were down after the move, AVGN then climbs up to the top rope on the top right corner of the ring.

"I don't think we are done with the high flying action, AVGN is up on the top rope," Jake Black said.

As soon as Pat and T.K got up, AVGN jumps off the top and gets those two guys with a dive as the fans gave some cheers from the crowd.

"AVGN just took out Pat and T.K with a dive from the top rope," Kris Kloss said.

"Yet again, almost all of the competition are down from those aerial offensive moves," Jake Black said.

It takes about thirty seconds for the seven fighters to get up as Cody nails T.K with a punch that sends him into the crowd.

"Cody nails T.K with a punch and it seems the brawling has now taken into the crowd," Kris Kloss said.

Soon, the seven fighters were brawling in the crowd as fans moved out of the way.

"This tag match is now getting into the crowd," Jake Black said.

"These fans should move back unless they want to get injured," Kris Kloss said.

As the fighters were brawling, Star sneaks pass them and she starts to climb up the huge tower.

"Look here, Star is climbing up that tower," Jake Black said.

"I hope this tower can withstand the weight it has been put on," Kris Kloss said.

She then reaches the top of the structure and then she stands on top of the commentator's table as the fans were on their feet to see what Star is about to do.

"Oh no, don't do this Star," Jake Black said to Star.

"Think about what happened to Sailor Moon and Pan," Kris Kloss said to Star.

The seven fighters look up and Star jumps off the structure and onto the seven fighters with a dive as the fans went fucking insane with "holy shit" chants.

"OH MY FUCKING GOD," Kris Kloss screamed in horror.

"STAR BUTTERFLY JUST TOOK OUT EVERYBODY BY JUMPING OFF THE TOP OF THE BIRD'S NEST," Jake Black screamed.

"Hopefully someone will get up from that move," Kris Kloss said.

It takes almost a minute for someone to get up and that person was Star Butterfly.

"And now, Star is the first to get up from that insane dive from our nest," Jake Black said.

Star then grabs Bud by the head and leads him back to the ringside area.

"It seems now Star is dragging Bud back to the ringside area," Kris Kloss said.

Star then tosses Bud back into the ring and she re-enters the ring soon after.

"From the looks of it, Star and Bud are taking the fight back to the ring," Jake Black said.

Star then grabs Bud's legs and gets him in a Boston Crab.

"Star locks in the Boston Crab on Bud," Kris Kloss said.

"Is Bud going to give up," Jake Black asked.

Star had lock it in for thirty seconds until Dan came back into the ring and nails Star with a boot to the side of head, breaking off the hold.

"And Dan saves Bud from giving up," Kris Kloss said.

Dan then grabs Star and gets her in a school boy pin.

"Dan rolls up Star in a school boy pin," Jake Black said.

1...2...and kick out by Star as she quickly got up.

"And Star kicks out of that pin," Kris Kloss said.

Dan then nails a lariat to Star, taking her down.

"Dan with a lariat to Star and down goes the princess of Mewni," Jake Black said.

Suddenly, Jupiter grabs Dan from behind and gives him a German suplex with a bridge pin.

"Jupiter with a German suplex with a bridge on Dan," Kris Kloss said.

1...2...but Cody then breaks up the pin.

"Cody saves the match up and breaks up the pin," Jake Black said.

Cody gets Jupiter up and begins to rake her in the eyes.

"Cody just raked Jupiter in the eyes," Kris Kloss said.

"And it is perfectly legal here at The Boneyard," Jake Black said.

Then, Pat lifts Cody on his shoulders and gets him with a electric chair drop.

"Down goes Cody by Pat and that electric chair drop," Kris Kloss said.

As Pat got up, AVGN gets back in the ring and nails him with a spear.

"AVGN just hit a spear and Pat is down and broken," Jake Black said.

AVGN then covers Pat.

1...2...but T.K breaks up the pin in time.

"T.K saves the match for his team and breaks up the pin," Kris Kloss said.

T.K picks up AVGN and drops him with a neckbreaker.

"Now T.K hits a neckbreaker on AVGN," Jake Black said.

Bud then jumps over T.K and gets him with a sunset flip and into a pin.

"Bud with a sunset flip into a pin," Kris Kloss said.

1...2...but Jupiter kicks Bud in the back and broke off the pin.

"Now Jupiter breaks up the pin for her team," Jake Black said.

As Jupiter turned around, Dan runs up and takes down Jupiter with a running knee to the face.

"Running knee by Dan and Jupiter's face might be bruised from the impact," Kris Kloss said.

Dan then goes for the pin on Jupiter.

1...2...and suddenly Jupiter gets Dan in a small package pin.

"Now Jupiter has the pin on Dan," Jake Black said.

1...2...kick out by Dan.

"And Dan kicks out of that predicament," Kris Kloss said.

As Dan got up, Star grabs Dan and gives him a butterfly suplex.

"Star manages to hit Dan with a butterfly suplex," Jake Black said.

Then, AVGN grabs Star's legs and gets her in a pin.

1...2...but then Pat nails a stomp to AVGN's back, breaking off the pin.

"Pat saves his team again and breaks up the pin," Kris Kloss said.

Pat then scoops up AVGN and then he puts AVGN in a tree of woe position on the bottom left corner of the ring.

"Pat has AVGN in that tree of woe position in the corner," Jake Black said.

Pat then backs up to the top right corner of the ring, hopefully to run at AVGN and get him with a dropkick.

"Pat is about to knock AVGN's head off," Kris Kloss said.

"This could be the end of James Rolfe," Jake Black said.

Before he could run, Cody grabs Pat by his hair and slams him down onto the ring mat.

"Cody just slam down Pat by grabbing him by his hair," Kris Kloss said.

"It is safe to say that he really wants a win for AVGN and his team," Jake Black said.

Meanwhile, Bud and Dan free AVGN from the corner as AVGN walks towards Pat.

"Bud and Dan manage to free AVGN from that dangerous position," Kris Kloss said.

AVGN then lifts Pat in the air and gets him with a spinebuster.

"And now AVGN gets Pat with that spinebuster," Jake Black said.

AVGN then grabs Pat's legs, twists them around, and then he gets Pat with the sharpshooter.

"AVGN locks in the sharpshooter on Pat and Pat feels like he's on fire," Kris Kloss said.

Pat was trying desperately to get to the ropes, but AVGN would move away from the ropes as the pain was starting to get to Pat.

"AVGN is making sure that Pat doesn't get close to those ropes," Jake Black said.

"AVGN wants a win at this event no matter what," Kris Kloss said.

AVGN locked in the hold for thirty seconds and then Jupiter kicks AVGN in the ribs, then he gets him with a DDT, freeing Pat in the process.

"Jupiter hits the DDT on AVGN and Pat is free," Jake Black said.

Jupiter gets up and sees Cody and Bud running towards her.

"Oh no, incoming Cody and Bud," Kris Kloss said.

Jupiter then back body drop Cody and Bud out of the ring and onto the ringside floor.

"Jupiter drops Cody and Bud out of the ring and back onto that hard floor," Jake Black said.

Jupiter then picks up AVGN and then she gives him a backbreaker.

"Backbreaker on AVGN from the powerful Jupiter," Kris Kloss said.

Then, Star hops onto the middle ropes and gets AVGN with a middle rope double stomp.

"A middle rope double stomp by Star and AVGN is now getting run over," Jake Black said.

Meanwhile, Pat was on the ringside floor and grabs Dan by the legs.

"Oh boy, I think Pat is going to get Dan with a seven ten split," Kris Kloss said.

Then, Pat pulls on Dan's legs and Dan's nuts hits the post hard in the top right corner of the ring as the fans cringe at the impact.

"Oh hello," Jake Black said.

"I think Dan's balls might be broken," Kris Kloss said.

Meanwhile, T.K climbs up to the top rope on the bottom left corner of the ring.

"T.K is up on the top rope again as AVGN is still down," Jake Black said.

Then, T.K climbs up onto Jupiter's shoulders as the fans were on their feet to see T.K fly really high in this match.

"Are you seeing this," Kris Kloss asked.

"T.K is getting extra height by standing on Jupiter's shoulders," Jake Black said.

After a few seconds, T.K jumps off of Jupiter and gets AVGN with a 450 splash as the fans went crazy for that insane flip.

"450 splash off of Jupiter and T.K could get the win for his team," Kris Kloss said.

T.K goes for the pin while Star and Pat were fighting off Cody and Bud.

"T.K has the pin," Jake Black said.

1...2...3 and the ref signals the bell to be ringed as the fans gave a really loud ovation for the winning team.

"That does it, T.K and his team have won the match," Kris Kloss said.

"Here's your winners, the team of Star Butterfly, Sailor Jupiter, Pat the NES Punk, and T.K Takaishi," Chris said as the ref raised the arms of the winning team as the fans were on their feet for that amazing tag match.

"That was a chaotic match," Jake Black said.

"T.K wasn't able to win last night, but he, Pat, Jupiter, and Star were able to do it," Kris Kloss said.

Soon, Jupiter, Star, T.K, and Pat exit the ring and they walk down the entrance way.

"I think AVGN isn't too happy he lost," Jake Black said.

Then they went through the curtains and into the backstage area as Bud and Cody helped AVGN back up.

"Look at Cody and Bud, they want to help their fallen leader up," Kris Kloss said.

As they helped AVGN back up, AVGN push away Bud and Cody as he was pissed that he lost the match.

"Wow, AVGN pushes Cody and Bud to the ground," Jake Black said.

"From the look on his face, he is pissed that he lost two matches at one event," Kris Kloss said.

"You fucking idiots can't even win a match with me on your team, I had it with all of you, I'm outta here," AVGN said angrily and then he exited the ring as the fans boo AVGN for leaving his team.

"That's a mouthful from AVGN," Jake Black said.

"I guess he doesn't need anyone to get to the top," Kris Kloss said.

AVGN then walk up the entrance way and then he headed through the curtains and into the backstage area.

"What a sore loser AVGN is, he needs to be hugged," Jake Black said.

"Good luck trying to do that," Kris Kloss said to Jake Black.

Then, Dan looks at Cody and Bud from ringside and then he walks up to the entrance way as well.

"I guess Dan doesn't want to be near Cody and Bud as well and he is heading back to the backstage," Jake Black said.

Dan then goes through the curtains and into the backstage area.

"Guess there is some hostility between this team," Kris Kloss said.

After about a minute, Cody and Bud exit the ring and walk up the entrance way as well.

"Well enough with these non-tournament matches, it is time for the big one," Jake Black said.

They soon enter through the curtains and into the backstage area as the crew was setting up for the epic finals.

"Up next is our finals, Sailor Moon and Hunter Huntsman will face off for the Deathmatch Underground World Championship, stay tuned," Kris Kloss said.

 **Wow, that was a wild high flying tag team match, especially with all the moves that T.K, Star, and the rest of the competitors performed. But man, I think AVGN might regret tagging with his team because his anger is now at a high point now.**

 **Well everyone, up next is the big finale of FFMOTDM II as Sailor Moon will face Hunter Huntsman in the finals of FFMOTDM II in a Triple Hell Death Match for the DMU World Championship.**

 **Until then, have a happy new year.**


	19. The Triple Finals

**Fanfiction Master of the Death Matches II**

 **Summary: Sixteen of the sickest characters from all over the universe compete through two nights of destruction to win the trophy and a special new prize.**

 **I don't own WWE, Impact Wrestling, CZW, IWA Mid-South, IWA East Coast, IWA Deep South, BJW, XPW, JCW, Cartoon Network, Adult Swim, Hasbro, Toei animation, Mattel, Fox Network, or any other company (wrestling or entertainment), they belong to their respective owners.**

 **Rated M for Bloody Wrestling Violence, Coarse Language, and some Sexual References.**

 **Chapter 19: The Triple Finals**

The ring was set up for the main event of FFMOTDM II. The ring mat was taken away and there was no canvas at all, the top and bottom ropes were completely gone, and the left and right ropes were gone and were replaced with barbed wire and over top of it was razor wire. On the ringside floor between the top left and right corners of the ring there was a Caribbean Spider Web filled with light tubes, and there was a board of razor blades set up on the apron and the guardrail. In the bottom left and top right corners of the ring were 2x4 covered in gusset plates, and around the ring were multiple large light tube bundles. In the middle of the ring was the ref and in between him was the FFMOTDM II trophy (which was a skull covered in barbed wire) and the DMU World Championship.

 **("Saturday" by Simple Plan plays)**

Out of the curtains came Sailor Moon. She was wearing the same ring gear the last two rounds, her face was covered up in dried blood and her shirt was now a bloody red as the fans gave a loud standing ovation for her. Moon then limped her way down the entrance way and then she enters the ring and stands on the left side of the ring as her music lowered and her cheers died down.

 **("Levitate" by I Mother Earth plays)**

Out of the curtains came Hunter Huntsman. Hunter had some dried blood along his forehead, plus his green shirt and white pants had some blood stains on it as the fans gave him a decent ovation. Hunter then slowly walked down the entrance way and then he enters the ring, he then walks to the right side of the ring as his music lowered and his reaction died down.

"Ladies and gentlemen, this is the finals and your main event for the Fanfiction Master of the Death Matches II, it is a Triple Hell Death Match and it is for the inaugural Deathmatch Underground World Championship," Chris said as the fans went nuts for this match, but it quiets down after fifty seconds.

"Introducing first, from Tokyo, Japan, she made it to the finals by defeating Angry Video Game Nerd, Jack Brewer, and Dawn, she is the leader of The Sailor Soldiers, Sailor Moon," Chris said as Moon raised her arm as the fans gave her a loud ovation, but it quiet down soon after.

"And her opponent, from Ever After High, he made it to the finals by defeating T.K Takaishi, Pan, and Rainbow Dash, he is Hunter Huntsman," Chris said as Hunter stood there as the fans gave him a moderate ovation, but it quiet down soon after.

Then, the ref grabs the trophy and the belt and raise it in the air. The ref then sets the belt and trophy to the side, and then the ref signals the bell to be ringed and the finals begin.

"Well folks, it is now time," Jake Black said.

"Two days, sixteen fighters, and whole pile of death matches has come down to this, Sailor Moon versus Hunter Huntsman, one of them will be the second Fanfiction Master of the Death Matches and be the DMU World Champion," Kris Kloss said.

Soon, Moon and Hunter stood face to face as they were ready for the battle.

"These two went through violent matches throughout the last three rounds, now they will face each other for the prize," Jake Black said.

"They're on even ground after the vicious bouts they went through," Kris Kloss said.

Ten seconds later, Moon and Hunter start to trade back and forth shots at each other.

"Here we go with shots to each other," Jake Black said.

"And the finals have officially started," Kris Kloss said.

Twenty seconds later, Hunter whips Moon towards the barb wire, but she stops about two inches away from it.

"Oh, Moon almost got sent into that wire by Hunter," Jake Black said.

Hunter tried to hit a clothesline on Moon, but Moon ducks the shot and Hunter almost hit the wire as well.

"Hunter misses the clothesline on Moon and he nearly hits that wire," Kris Kloss said.

"They do not want to risk going into that dangerous barbed and razor wire combo," Jake Black said.

Moon then kicks Hunter in the ribs, hooks his arm around her neck, and tries for a suplex.

"Moon is trying to get a suplex on Hunter," Kris Kloss said.

But, Hunter wrapped his leg around Moon, and didn't move at all.

"Hunter wraps his leg around Moon and holds his ground," Jake Black said.

Then, Hunter nails several knees into the ribs of Moon.

"Hunter going at it with knees to Moon, trying to get the upper hand," Kris Kloss said.

Hunter then scoops up Moon and gets with a scoop slam.

"Scoop slam on Moon by Hunter," Jake Black said.

"And without the mat, Moon felt the impact of that wooden platform," Kris Kloss said.

Hunter then picks up Moon and hooks her arm around his neck, he then gets Moon with a snap suplex as Moon's legs hits the barb and razor wire.

"Snap suplex on Moon and her legs hit the wires," Jake Black said.

"And that razor wire might have sliced into Moon's legs," Kris Kloss said.

As Moon hold her legs in pain, Hunter grabs Moon by her head as he looks at the wire.

"I think Hunter wants to use that wire to put a hurt on Moon," Jake Black said.

Hunter then takes a strand of razor wire and grinds it into Moon's head.

"Hunter is just carving into Moon's skull," Kris Kloss said.

"That razor wire can slice you like a hot knife through butter," Jake Black said.

After about five seconds, Hunter stops and Moon was rolling around the ring in pain.

"Hunter has the advantage as Moon is in pain right now," Kris Kloss said.

Then, Hunter grabs one of the bundles (which had fourteen tubes in it) and sets it down in the middle of the ring.

"Hunter has a hold of the bundle and sets it in the middle of the ring," Jake Black said.

Moon slowly got up as her wound got re-opened, causing her to bleed again, but a little bit.

"Moon is starting to bleed from the razor wire," Kris Kloss said.

Hunter then scoops up Moon and then scoop slams her onto the bundle, breaking the tubes apart as the fans gave a mild ovation for the move.

"Hunter with a scoop slam and Moon's body smashes through the bundle," Jake Black said.

Hunter then grabs a piece of the bundle and carves it onto Moon's head.

"Now Hunter is carving the broken bundle into Moon's head," Kris Kloss said.

"It seems Hunter has been strong since using the razor wire on Moon," Jake Black said.

After several seconds, Hunter drops the bundle as Moon was now starting to pour blood out of her head.

"Moon is leaking out blood yet again," Kris Kloss said.

"I'm surprised Moon hasn't passed out yet," Jake Black said.

Hunter was ready to finish off Moon.

"I think Hunter is looking to finish Moon very easily here," Kris Kloss said.

Then suddenly, Moon hits Hunter with a low blow.

"Oh, Moon fighting back with a low blow on Hunter," Jake Black said.

"Moon seems to have energy to fight back," Kris Kloss said.

Moon then whips Hunter and Hunter lands back first onto the razor and barb wire on the right side of the ring as he screams in pain.

"Moon whips Hunter and Hunter lands back first right into that dangerous wire combo," Jake Black said.

Moon then grabs a eight foot long bundle (which had nine tubes in it).

"It seems that Moon now has a long bundle in her hands now," Kris Kloss said.

Moon then throws the bundle onto Hunter's head, breaking it apart as the fans cheer for the move.

"Moon throws the bundle and it just smashes right onto Hunter's head," Jake Black said.

Hunter gets out of the wire as he stumbles around in pain.

"Hunter now manages to struggle out of that wire," Kris Kloss said.

Then, Moon gets Hunter with a belly to belly suplex.

"Moon now hits the belly to belly suplex on Hunter," Jake Black said.

Moon then goes for the pin.

1...2...and Hunter kicks out.

"And Hunter kicks out of that pin," Kris Kloss said.

Moon then grabs one of the gusset plate covered 2x4 as she waits for Hunter to get up.

"Moon has gotten a hold of one of those 2x4 that is covered in gusset plates," Jake Black said.

Hunter then starts to get up as his wound gets re-opened and he starts to bleed again.

"And now Hunter is now bleeding again, thanks to that bundle," Kris Kloss said.

Moon then grabs Hunter's left sleeve and rips it off his shirt.

"There goes the sleeve off of Hunter's shirt," Jake Black said.

Moon then swings the 2x4 and hits it into Hunter's left arm.

"Oh god, that 2x4 went into Hunter's arm and his arm could be shredded," Kris Kloss said.

Then, Hunter's left arm starts to bleed profusely from the attack.

"Oh dear fucking God, look at Hunter's arm," Kris Kloss said.

"It looks like MASADA's arm from New Heights 2011," Jake Black said.

Moon tosses away the weapon and grabs Hunter by his head.

"Moon now has Hunter by his head," Kris Kloss said.

Moon then gets Hunter with a DDT onto the hard wood in the ring.

"Moon with a DDT and Hunter hits that wood really hard," Jake Black said.

Moon then goes for the pin on Hunter.

1...2...and kick out by Hunter.

"And Hunter kicks out again, the rebel really wants to win the tournament," Kris Kloss said.

Moon gets up and grabs another light tube bundle (with sixteen tubes in it).

"Moon has another bundle in her hands," Jake Black said.

As Hunter got up, Moon was ready to strike him with the bundle.

"I think Hunter should escape the ring before he gets taken out," Kris Kloss said.

But then, Hunter nails a kick to the ribs of Moon.

"Hunter manages to get Moon with a kick to the ribs," Jake Black said.

Hunter then grabs the bundle and smashes it over Moon's back, breaking the bundle apart.

"Hunter now smashes the bundle across the back of Sailor Moon," Kris Kloss said.

Hunter then whips Moon and Moon lands back first into the razor and barbed wire covered ropes on the right side of the ring as Moon screams in pain.

"Now Moon lands in that wire and the pain must be intense for her," Jake Black said.

Hunter then runs up and gets Moon with a cross body as the fans went ballistic for the move.

"OH MY GOD," Kris Kloss screamed.

"Hunter sacrificing his body and gets Moon with a cross body still in that wire," Jake Black said.

Hunter frees Moon from the wire and goes for the pin.

"Okay it has to be over," Kris Kloss said.

1...2...and kick out by Moon.

"Okay, how could Moon kick out of that move," Jake Black said.

"Moon is tough as nails I can tell you that," Kris Kloss said.

Hunter gets up and grabs the gusset plate covered 2x4 from the top right corner of the ring and places it in the middle of the ring.

"Now Hunter has that gusset plate covered 2x4 and he might be ended this match right now," Jake Black said.

Hunter then picks Moon up, lifts her up, and gives her a sidewalk slam onto the 2x4 as the fans went crazy for the move.

"Hunter gets Moon with a sidewalk slam on that dangerous 2x4," Kris Kloss said.

Hunter then goes for the pin on Moon.

1...2...and kick out by Moon as Hunter was in shock.

"Moon kicks out again and Hunter can't believe it," Jake Black said.

Hunter then gets up and grabs a light tube crucifix from the ring (the crucifix had forty tubes in it).

"Look at that tube contraption," Kris Kloss said.

"Moon might taste a whole bunch of fucking glass," Jake Black said.

As Moon got on her knees, Hunter raises the crucifix over his head.

"All I can say is goodbye Sailor Moon," Kris Kloss said.

Then, Moon nails a low blow to Hunter as Hunter drops the crucifix onto the ring.

"Hunter gets hit with a low blow again and he drops that crucifix," Jake Black said.

Moon gets up and kicks Hunter in the ribs, hooks his arms, and gets him with a tiger bomb onto the crucifix, breaking it apart as the fans went crazy for the move.

"Moon hits the tiger bomb and Hunter's body just smashes through that crucifix," Kris Kloss said.

Moon then goes for the pin on Hunter.

1...2...and kick out by Hunter.

"Hunter freaking kicks out again, this shows how much Hunter wants to win this," Jake Black said.

Moon gets up and sees the razor blade board to her left as the fans were cheering knowing they want Moon to put Hunter through that board.

"Oh, I think Moon has something planned with that razor blade board," Kris Kloss said.

Moon then picks up Hunter by his head and leads him near the board.

"I think Hunter could see his victory going away from his sights after this," Jake Black said.

Moon hooks Hunter's arm around her neck and tries for a suplex into that board.

"Moon might suplex Hunter right through that board," Kris Kloss said.

But, Hunter wrapped his leg around Moon and wasn't moving an inch.

"Hunter has his leg wrapped around Moon, he doesn't want to go through that board," Jake Black said.

Then, Hunter reverses the attempt and tries to suplex Moon into that board.

"Now it is Hunter trying to send Moon through that razor blade board," Kris Kloss said.

Then, Moon wraps her leg around Hunter as now she didn't move an inch as well.

"Now Moon has her leg around Hunter," Jake Black said.

"They both don't want to go through that board," Kris Kloss said.

Moon then nails Hunter with multiple shots to the ribs and he lets her go.

"Moon is firing back with fists to the ribs of Hunter and now she is free from Hunter's grasp," Jake Black said.

Moon then backs up a bit so she can takes down Hunter with a running move.

"Oh no, incoming Moon," Kris Kloss said.

Moon then runs at Hunter, but then Hunter lifts up Moon on his shoulders as he sees the board below.

"That was a big mistake on Moon, she is gonna pay," Jake Black said.

Hunter then powerbomb Moon off the ring and through the razor blade board, breaking it in half as the fans went fucking crazy for the move.

"OH MY FUCKING GOD," Kris Kloss screamed in horror.

"Moon just got a powerbomb into that board and she might be done," Jake Black said.

Hunter then hops off the ring and goes for the pin on Moon.

1...2...and kick out by Moon as Hunter and the fans were in shock that Moon could survive a powerbomb like that.

"Are you fucking kidding me," Kris Kloss said in shock.

"Moon is still kicking, even after that insane bump," Jake Black said.

Hunter then grabs a piece of the board as he waits for Moon to get up.

"Hunter with a piece of the broken board and this might take out Moon," Kris Kloss said.

As Moon got back up, Hunter smashes the board into Moon's head, taking her down again.

"Hunter just hit Moon in the head with that board," Jake Black said.

Knowing Moon wasn't easy to take down, Hunter drops the board and asked the ref for his help.

"What is Hunter about to do next," Kris Kloss asked.

Then, Hunter and the ref pick up the spider web and they slide into the ring.

"Hunter, with help from the ref, just slide the Caribbean Spider Web into the ring," Jake Black said.

Moon then gets up as the back of her body was covered in cuts from those blades.

"Look at the body of Moon caused by those blades," Kris Kloss said.

"Well it isn't as bad as Jun Kasai's back from his Madness of Massacre match with Jaki Numazawa," Jake Black said.

Hunter then tosses Moon back into the ring and then he re-enters the ring soon after.

"It seems Hunter wants to send Moon through that web," Kris Kloss said.

Hunter then picks up Moon again, hoping to send her right into the spider web.

"Well, looks like it is the end of Moon here," Jake Black said.

Then, Moon pushes Hunter away and Hunter lands chest first right into the razor and barbed wire ropes on the left side of the ring.

"Oh god, Hunter just went chest first right into that wire," Kris Kloss said.

"Moon must have recovered long enough to do that," Jake Black said.

Moon then grabs another bundle from the ring (this bundle had about twenty tubes in it).

"Moon now has another light tube bundle in her hands," Kris Kloss said.

Moon then smashes the bundle onto Hunter's back, breaking it apart as the fans went ballistic for the move.

"Ouch, Moon just smashes that bundle right onto Hunter's back," Jake Black said.

As Hunter got himself free from the wire, he turns around and Moon kicks Hunter in the ribs.

"Now Hunter is free and is met with a kick to the ribs," Kris Kloss said.

Moon then grabs Hunter by his head and gets him with a DDT right onto the gusset plate covered 2x4 as the fans cringe at the impact.

"OH MY GOD, HUNTER JUST GOT HIT WITH A DDT RIGHT ONTO A GUSSET PLATE COVERED 2x4," Kris Kloss screamed in horror.

Moon then goes for the pin on Hunter.

"That's it, it is over," Jake Black said.

1...2...and kick out by Hunter as Moon was in shock.

"Are you kidding me," Jake Black said in horror.

"Not even sending Hunter into a gusset plate covered 2x4 can keep him down," Kris Kloss said.

As Moon was arguing with the ref, Hunter was slowly getting up as blood was now pouring from his face.

"Look at the blood just pouring out of Hunter," Jake Black said.

"This is why the tournament is definitely not for kids," Kris Kloss said.

Moon then moves another bundle to the middle of the ring (which had ten tubes in it).

"Moon yet again has another bundle in her hands," Jake Black said.

Moon then grabs Hunter by his legs and gives him a wheelbarrow suplex into the bundle, breaking it apart as the fans cheer for the move.

"Moon with a wheelbarrow suplex and Hunter goes through another bundle," Kris Kloss said.

Moon then goes for the pin on Hunter again.

1...2...and kick out by Hunter again.

"How is Hunter kicking out, his energy should be at an all time low," Jake Black said.

Moon then gets up and drags another bundle (which had eighteen tubes in it) near the middle of the ring.

"Moon with another bundle, she is trying to knock out Hunter long enough to win it," Kris Kloss said.

Moon then picks up Hunter, hoping to finish him off for good.

"I think Moon is about to win this thing," Jake Black said.

But then, Hunter scoops up Moon and leads her to the bundle.

"Oh boy, it might be Moon saying goodbye to her win," Kris Kloss said.

Hunter then gets Moon upside down and gives her a tombstone piledriver onto the bundle, breaking it apart as the fans gave a mild ovation for the move.

"Tombstone piledriver and Moon's head went through the bundle," Jake Black said.

"That has to be the end of it," Kris Kloss said.

Hunter then goes for the pin on Moon.

1...2...and kick out by Moon as Hunter was in shock and in anger that he couldn't get Moon down.

"How in the name of god is Moon continuing," Jake Black asked.

"I have no fucking clue why," Kris Kloss said.

Hunter then gets back up and pulls the spider web closer to the middle of the ring.

"Hunter has his eyes set on that web," Jake Black said.

Hunter then picks up Moon again and he sets her up on his shoulders.

"Moon is now on the shoulders of Hunter," Kris Kloss said.

Hunter then heads over to the spider web as the fans were on their feet for what was about to happening.

"Oh no, is Hunter thinking of an assault driver through the web," Jake Black asked.

"I think Hunter might do that," Kris Kloss said.

Then, Hunter gets Moon with an assault driver onto the spider web, breaking the tubes and the web apart as the fans chant "that was awesome" and "holy shit".

"OH MY GOD, ASSAULT DRVIER THROUGH THE WEB," Jake Black screamed.

"MOON JUST WENT THROUGH THAT FUCKING SPIDER WEB," Kris Kloss screamed.

Hunter then goes for the pin on Moon.

1...2...3 and the ref signals the bell to be ringed as the fans gave Hunter a good ovation for his win.

"Hunter did it and thanks god the match is over," Jake Black said.

"Hunter is not only the Fanfiction Master of the Death Matches, but he is also the DMU World Champion," Kris Kloss said.

"Your winner of the Fanfiction Master of the Death Matches II and the Deathmatch Underground World Champion, Hunter Huntsman," Chris said as the fans were still cheering a bit for Hunter.

"Hunter joins AVGN of people who won the tournament," Jake Black said.

The ref then hands over the trophy and belt to Hunter, and then Hunter raises the items in the air.

"Now Hunter must defend the title in the Deathmatch Underground," Kris Kloss said.

Seconds later, the rest of the FFMOTDM II fighters (except for Angry Video Game Nerd) enter the ring and they start to celebrate Hunter's tournament win.

"We are now in celebration mode for Hunter's win," Jake Black said.

"But give Moon some credit, she had some great matches with the best death match wrestlers in this tournament," Kris Kloss said.

Then, Hunter was handed over a mic as he wanted to speak.

"Hunter has something to say," Jake Black said.

Soon, the audience quiet down as Hunter was ready to talk.

"Let's hear what he has to say," Kris Kloss said.

"Woo, look at me, I'm your DMU World Champion and the Fanfiction Master of the Death Matches," Hunter said as the fans gave a bit of mix reaction, but it quiet down soon after.

"Now I know a lot of you didn't expect me to win this tournament. But I proved all of you wrong and it took me beating some of the toughest fighters to do it," Hunter said just as Moon got up.

"Sailor Moon, out of all the fighters here, you are without a doubt the most insane girl to go up against me," Hunter said to Moon.

"You have definitely earned my respect and the respect of everyone here tonight," Hunter said to Moon as they both shake hands in sign of respect as the fans cheer for the moment, but quiet down seconds later.

"What a gentleman, he definitely earned Moon's respect here," Jake Black said.

"All I can say is that tonight, The Rebels rule The Underground," Hunter said as the fans begin to chant "Rebels".

"Why don't you shut the fuck up," said this male voice, soon the person step through the curtains was The Angry Video Game Nerd with a microphone in hand.

"Look it is Angry Video Game Nerd," Kris Kloss said.

AVGN then walks down the entrance way and he steps into the ring.

"And he's not in the best mood here," Jake Black said.

"What a load bullshit from the tournament, I won this tournament last year and all I got was a trophy," AVGN said.

"You win the tournament and your the new DMU World Champion, this is fucking rigged," AVGN said angrily to Hunter.

"I earned this by beating the best," Hunter said to AVGN.

"When you consider the best being kids and girls, that doesn't make you the best, it makes you a chump," AVGN said to Hunter as fans went "oh" for that burn.

"Oh, that is something AVGN shouldn't have say to Hunter," Kris Kloss said.

"I got kenzans in my head, I have been exploded, and I have glass smashed all over my body to win he first tournament," AVGN said.

"And now when I see you winning the tournament, it makes me think that death match wrestling is now going down the toilet," AVGN said to Hunter as the fans gave a mix reaction for it.

"Man, I think the community is not too happy with AVGN right now," Jake Black said.

"Well why don't you go and whine and bitch in the back and stop ruining my moment," Hunter said angrily to AVGN as they face to face with each other.

"We might have a full scale brawl here," Kris Kloss said.

Before a brawl broke out, Frank West stepped through the curtains to settle this down.

"Look, there's Frank West, here to calm down this situation," Jake Black said.

"Guys, calm down and shut the fuck up," Frank said to the guys as fans were cheering for Frank.

"Frank is showing that he won't be putting up with this shit," Kris Kloss said.

"Now, I got off the phone with The Extreme Brony and he has made me the commissioner of The Deathmatch Underground," Frank said as fans went crazy for this announcement, but quiet down soon after.

"Wow, this is exciting," Jake Black said.

"Frank will be running this revolutionary company," Kris Kloss said.

"I have the power to make matches and bring in the best talent from all over the world," Frank said.

"So I am going to make it official, at our first show, it will be Hunter Huntsman versus The Angry Video Game Nerd for the DMU World Title," Frank said to the two guys as the fans went crazy again.

"Oh my god," Kris Kloss said in shock.

"AVGN and Hunter will battle it out for the DMU title," Jake Black said.

"See you at the end of the month," Frank said as he dropped the microphone and left.

"FFMOTDM II might be over, but The Deathmatch Underground has begun," Kris Kloss said.

"Fiction Wrestling will never be the same," Jake Black said.

Soon, Hunter raises the title in the air as AVGN just look on in pure anger.

"That will do it for Fanfiction Master of the Death Matches II," Kris Kloss said.

"For Kris Kloss, I'm Jake Black saying good night from The Boneyard," Jake Black said.

The final shot we see is the two staring face to face with each other as the camera fades to black and the event was over.

 **Did you all hear that, the main event match for the first show will be the DMU World Champion, Hunter Huntsman, versus The Angry Video Game Nerd for the world title.**

 **But that will be the next show, but now here are the results of FFMOTDM II.**

 **Night One Results:**

 **First Round:**

 **1\. Barbed Wire Boards Death Match: Nami def. Bud Bundy**

 **2\. Glass N' Smash Death Match: Hunter Huntsman def. T.K Takaishi**

 **3\. Home Run Derby Death Match: Sunset Shimmer def. Cody Lambert**

 **4\. Tai Pei, Loose Light Tubes, and Pits of Hell Death Match: Pan def. Sailor Jupiter**

 **5\. Bundles of Joy Death Match: "The Ultraviolent Moonchild" Dawn def. Star Butterfly**

 **6\. Ultraviolent Rock N' Roll Death Match: Jack Brewer def. Dan**

 **7\. Ultraviolent TLC Death Match: Rainbow Dash def. Pat the NES Punk**

 **8\. Fans Bring The Weapons Death Match: Sailor Moon def. The Angry Video Game Nerd**

 **Night Two Results:**

 **Quarterfinals:**

 **1\. The Extreme Brony's Den of Destruction Death Match: Sailor Moon def. Jack Brewer**

 **2\. Fans Bring The Weapons Death Match: Hunter Huntsman def. Pan**

 **3\. Texas Deathmatch: Rainbow Dash def. Nami**

 **4\. Barefoot Thumbtacks Death Match: "The Ultraviolent Moonchild" Dawn def. Sunset Shimmer**

 **Non-Tournament:**

 **5\. Kari Kamiya def. Ashlynn Ella**

 **Semi-Finals:**

 **6\. Moonlight Madness Death Match: Sailor Moon def. "The Ultraviolent Moonchild" Dawn**

 **7\. Four Corners of Light Tube Pain Death Match: Hunter Huntsman def. Rainbow Dash**

 **Non-Tournament:**

 **8\. Sailor Jupiter, Star Butterfly, T.K Takaishi, and Pat the NES Punk def. The Angry Video Game Nerd, Bud Bundy, Cody Lambert, and Dan**

 **Finals:**

 **9\. Triple Hell Death Match for the DMU World Championship: Hunter Huntsman def. Sailor Moon to win FFMODTM II and become the DMU World Champion.**

 **Well, that does it for the second FFMOTDM, keep checking back for news on The Deathmatch Underground.**

 **Until then, live, breathe, and taste the Death Matches.**


End file.
